Intrusos en Hogwarts
by DiannaParkinson
Summary: Dos mejores amigos, una noche cualquiera de maraton de peliculas, un ruido extraño y de pronto estamos en ¿Hogwarts? ¿Nuestros apellidos son Malfoy y Black? ¿Lucios y Bellatrix que? Paseen a leer esta historia con el peor summary de todos. FEMSLASH/SLASH. DracoxHarry/ PansyxHermione/ más parejas adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 : ¿Dónde carajos estamos?**

Mi nombre es Danielle Parks, tengo 16 años, mi cabello es color negro y mis ojos un poco grises, mido un poco más de la estatura promedio y soy una fan apasionada de Harry Potter, me mude a Londres hace poco junto a mi familia y la familia de mi mejor amigo, sin saber que mi vida iba a cambiar totalmente un día cualquiera.

Todo comenzó cuando iba de camino a casa de mi mejor amigo, Cameron, íbamos a tener una pequeña maratón de nuestra saga favorita, obviamente Harry Potter, así que me decidí por pasar al market por palomitas y refrescos. Cuando llegué le mande un texto ya que necesitaba que me ayude con las bolsas, quizás me sobrepase con las compras jeje

– Dan Dan, ¿Vas a venir a vivir aquí con toda esa comida? Por que si es así me olvidaré de que Pottermore te mando a Slytherin y te abriré las puertas de mis aposentos Gryffindor – Me dijo el idiota de mi mejor amigo riendo y ayudándome con las bolsas

– Callate idiota, que de Gryffindor no tienes absolutamente nada salvo la torpeza – Respondí entrando a su casa y colocando las bolsas en la cocina al notar que no había nadie

– Bueno, no te enojes, llevemos esto para la sala y empecemos con la maratón que muero por ver a Harry salvar el mundo mágico por milésima vez –

Ambos nos sentamos rápidamente en el sillón de la sala poniéndole play a la película que tanto nos gustaba, Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte. Nos pasamos la tarde entre ambas partes de la película haciendo algunas acotaciones sobre nuestras partes favoritas de ellas.

– ¿Porque Pansy sale tan poco en las películas y en la vida misma? Tengo un maldito crush con esa chica y su maldad, apuesto que Hermione tambien lo tiene – Dije

– Es por que la única serpiente que tiene prota es " _Me creo el más malote y estoy enamorado de Potty_ " Malfoy y creo que deberías dejar de leer tanto Pansmione, te esta afectando – Dijo Cam mientras comía un poco más de palomitas

– Lo sé, pero deberían haberle dado más protagonismo, no sé, un par de líneas más, yo que sé, un par de lineas con Herms – Dije desparramada en el sillón mientras analizaba la situación

– No puedes hacer nada Dani, amas igual la saga como nadie, aunque sería divertido cambiar muchas cosas del libro, más a como lo vemos jajaja –

– Si, sería divertido, pero para eso tenemos los fanfics Griffin – Dije mofándome de el y su increíble gusto por leer slash

– Hablando de eso, te quedarás hoy para hacer una lectura de las actualizaciones de fics? –

– Sí, obvio, no me perdería nuestras reuniones por nada – Le dije dándole un gran abrazo, era un idiota pero Cameron Griffin era mi mayor soporte en esta vida

– Bien señorita "Estoy enamorada de Parkinson" vamos yendo que tenemos una noche larga por delante – Dijo haciéndome ojitos

Subimos juntos a su cuarto y nos instalamos frente a su computadora para leer los últimos fics de nuestros autores favoritos. Al cabo de unas horas de lectura intensa y algunos comentarios por parte de ambos, escuchamos un ruido en la parte de abajo

– Cameron, ¿Escuchaste eso? – Dije un poco asustada

– Sí, no sé que será, mis papas no vuelven hasta mañana, vayamos a ver – Me dijo agarrando su bate de béisbol por si las moscas

Mientras salíamos del cuarto, empezamos a oir unas voces que al parecer subían las escaleras

– No puedo creer que tenga que venir a salvar a un bastardo de Malfoy, ¿Puedes creerlo Lunatico? – Decía una de las voces

– Cállate Canuto, nos van a escuchar, te recuerdo que el otro es un Black, por ende es tu familia también –

– Sí Remus, pero igual no estoy del todo feliz –

Cameron y yo nos miramos con los ojos abiertos a más no poder por la impresión, conocíamos esos apodos, conocíamos quienes eran Lunatico y Canuto, pero simplemente era imposible, ellos no existían, eran ficción cierto? Antes de que pudiéramos terminar de pensar una respuesta coherente, vimos una luz blanca dirigirse a nosotros y luego todo fue negro.

––––––––––– Horas más tarde

– Joder Sirius, creo que el desmaius fue muy potente – Dijo una voz que no pude reconocer claramente – Necesitamos que despierten antes de que llegue McGonagall o se nos armará la grande –

– Ya cállate lobito, creo que esta despertando –

Decidí abrir los ojos y acabar con la maldita tortura de saber quien nos había secuestrado, una vez que enfoque mi vista, pude ver que me encontraba en una habitación antigua, con bastantes retratos movibles y dos personas que claramente eran Sirius Black y Remus Lupin mirándome expectantes, al voltear a mi derecha vi a Cameron intentando levantarse de lo aturdido que estaba y al momento en que ambos caímos en cuenta de donde estábamos y con quienes, pegamos el grito más fuerte que pudimos.

– ¿Qué mierda esta pasando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué estúpida broma es esta maldita sea? – Maldije como pude al no entender nada

– Señorita Malfoy, debería tener más propiedad para hablar – Escuche una voz a mis espaldas, cuando voltee a mira, me encontré a la mismísima McGonagall entrando con su paso tranquilo y mirada fría

– Cameron ¿Qué mierda pusiste en la comida? Si esta es una de tus bromas con drogas, te juro que esta vez si me las pagas–

– No fui yo, no hice nada, joder que de verdad es McGonagall, Sirius y Remus, !que fuerte! – Me dijo mientras yo veía alternando entre los cuatro, intentando obtener alguna respuesta lógica para todo lo que sucedia

Despues de un momento de silencio altamente incomodo, la profesora se dispuso a explicarnos que carajos hacíamos aquí

– Ya que veo que tienen muchas dudas, les responderé cada una de ellas señorita Malfoy y joven Black – Dijo mirándonos – _Soy yo o ella nos llamo Malfoy y Black? esto es muy raro_ – pensé

– ¿Por qué nos llama Malfoy y Black? Nuestros apellidos son Parks y Griffin – Pregunto mi mejor amigo al ver mi mutismo

– Justamente si me dejan explicarles la historia completa, entenderán mejor que esta sucediendo – Dijo mirándonos duramente a lo que ambos asentimos para que prosiga – Bien, no quiero interrupciones en mi historia, podrán preguntar una vez que termine – Asentimos de nuevo – Perfecto, bueno actualmente sus nombres reales son Danielle Malfoy y Cameron Black, ambos pertenecientes a las familias más respetadas del mundo mágico por los sangre pura, descendientes en segundo grado de las fortunas de ambos apellidos –

– ¿Me esta jodiendo verdad? – Dije sin pensar ganándome una mirada mordaz de McGonagall

– ¿Qué dije de las interrupciones señorita Malfoy? – Me disculpe que agache la cabeza para que siguiera, esa mujer intimidaba demasiado – Ustedes fueron desterrados de nuestro mundo al nacer por ser hijos fuera del matrimonio y con muggles; tu padre, Danielle, es Lucius Malfoy el cual tuvo un encuentro amoroso con una muggle de la cual se enamoro y tu madre, Cameron, es Bellatrix Lestrange Black, la cual también te concibió junto con un muggle, ambos fueron sacados de los limites del mundo mágico para que el señor oscuro no los encontrará y los matará por traición a la sangre, dudas? –

– Si hipotéticamente hablando, lo que me dice es cierto ¿Para que nos trajeron si el señor oscuro nos quiere matar? – Pregunte enfadada

– Ya no estaban seguros en el lugar donde vivían, los pudimos ocultar por mucho tiempo, pero al entrar a Inglaterra, su magia se sintió con mucha más fuerza y al no saber controlarla podemos intuir que quizás Voldemort ya sabia de su existencia e iria por ustedes –

– ¿Y ahora que? ¿Nos quedaremos encerrados aquí de por vida? – Cameron estaba impaciente, lo notaba

– No joven Black, ustedes entrarán este año a Hogwarts, les pondremos tutores especiales de la casa en la que queden para que los ayuden a ponerse al día de todo lo que se han perdido, para ustedes no será muy difícil, tengo entendido que saben mucho de nuestro mundo –

– Quizas, un poco, entonces … ¿Esto es verdad? Soy una Malfoy, joder, que fuerte – Dije tirándome en el sillón más cercano, de pronto me acorde de algo – ¿Nuestros padres? ¿Están seguros? –

– Claro señorita Malfoy, están resguardados en Paris por protección –

– Bien, entonces, ¿Que sigue ahora? – Pregunto el baboso de mi mejor amigo

– Irán a hacer compras con Remus y Sirius, tienen que comprar lo necesario para este año – Dijo apuntando a los dos hombres, vaya, me había olvidado de su presencia – Luego se quedarán aquí hasta la ceremonia de mañana para ver en que casa de Hogwarts quedan y referirle a sus tutores, suerte jóvenes – Dijo con gracia la profesora retirándose –

– Genial, esto es genial, estamos atrapados en el mundo mágico con Voldy queriendo matarnos por ser unos sangre sucias y aparte bastardos, estamos jodidos Cam, JO DI DOS – Dije entrando en histeria mientras me iba de un lado a otro sin darme cuenta que Sirius y Lupin me escuchaban sorprendidos de como me referí a Voldemort – No puedo entender como acabamos aquí, yo solo quería leer fanfics, joder, ni sé en que parte de la historia vamos, espero que Harry tenga los malditos horrocruxes y estemos a nada de matar a cara de serpiente –

– ¿Cómo sabes de los horrocruxes? – Pregunto Sirius desconfiado mientras agarraba su varita

– Larga historia, vamos a hacer las compras y les explicamos – Dije serenamente Cameron, mientras se ponia delante mio por protección, me sorprende este chico

Luego del altercado en la oficina de McGonagall, Cameron, Sirius, Remus y yo fuimos al Callejos Diagon para comprar los libros, túnicas, varitas, etc y en el camino les íbamos explicando un poco de los libros de Harry Potter y lo famoso que era en el mundo muggle, ellos sorprendidos solo escuchaban y comentaban la gran ayuda que eso podía ser para ganar la guerra.

Cuando salimos de la tienda de libros, nos dirigimos a Ollivanders, estaba muy emocionada por tener mi varita y siendo sincera, moría por hacer magia. Cameron estaba igual de emocionado que yo, no lo podía ocultar, era un niño con un juguete nuevo, definitivamente quedará en Gryffindor, espero que yo también, no quiero estar alejada de el en este mundo.

Cuando entramos vimos al Sr. Ollivanders limpiando las varitas de espalda a nosotros y cuando sintió nuestra presencia, se volteo.

– Bienvenidos a Ollivanders, son nuevos magos? –

– Algo así – Dijo Sirius sin dar más explicaciones – Necesitan una varita, empiezan Hogwarts mañana –

– Claro, primero señorita, acérquese, tome – Dijo dándome una varita, yo ya sabía que hacer así que la agité y casi tiro abajo una estantería – No, no, entonces tome esta otra – Me la dio y sucedió exactamente lo mismo – Veamos que tal con esta de aquí – Me paso un estuche verde oscuro de la cual saque una hermosa varita blanca, a penas la toque sentí que era mi varita, definitivamente – Ya la tenemos! Fibra de corazón de dragón, excelente varita, muy poderosa –

– Gracias, es un placer que me eligiera –

– Ahora tu muchacho, toma esta – A Cameron le paso exactamente lo mismo que a mi, solo que más veces, en el quinto intento el encontró su varita, una muy hermosa también, se me hacía conocida sin embargo no podría decir a cual se parecía – Pluma de fénix, potente varita, usela para el bien joven –

Terminado la selección de varitas, fuimos por calderos y túnica mientras charlábamos. En todo el camino no vi a nadie conocido, esperaba encontrarme a Malfoy para ver si sabía algo de nuestra reciente hermandad pero supongo que ya mañana lo vería y empezaría mi gran tortura.

––––––––––– Cameron POV

Todo esto era demasiado fuerte, no entiendo que sucede, de la noche a la mañana ya soy un Black y Dani es una Malfoy, somos bastardos y aprenderemos magia, todo es demasiado. Danielle esta en otro mundo, lo puedo notar por que no habla al caminar prácticamente, y eso es muy raro de su parte considerando que es super parlanchina, de cualquier manera, tenemos que protegernos entre nosotros, Voldemort no es de fiar y aunque sepamos como deshacernos de el, no será sencillo.

Escuche que mañana sería la selección de casas, sé que Danielle quedará en Slytherin, nacio para esa casa, además de ser una Malfoy, espero quedar con ella, así podremos cuidarnos las espaldas mutuamente, su hermano según tengo entendido debe ser un mortifago en estos momentos, no sabemos como reaccionara a esta noticia; joder, que fuerte, el hermano de Danielle es Draco "Me creo malote" Malfoy, recién caigo en cuenta de que conoceremos a todos los magos, desde Harry hasta Chang, será increíble, no puedo esperar para conocer a Hermione o a Zabinni, será increíble, pero más increíble que eso, será cuando Danielle conozca a Parkinson, le dará un maldito ataque, eso si será digno de ver.

Será mejor que duerma de una vez, mañana nos toca la selección y el mejor o peor día de nuestras vidas, espero que todo salga bien y Voldy no nos joda la vida.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este fic, será un Drarry y un Pansmione por el momento, según avance la historia iré agregando más parejas según ustedes quieran ;)**

 **Gracias por venir a leer**

 **Dejen Reviews para hacer a esta escritora feliz**

 **NOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**LUMUS**

 **Otra vez estoy por aquí, actualizando, gracias a todos los que han leído el primer capitulo y dejaron su review, esto es para ustedes, espero les guste, criticas, felicitaciones, tomatasos, sugerencias ya saben, abajo esta la casilla ;)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Slytherin y Gryffindor**

––––––––––– **Danielle POV**

Me levante casi en la tarde porque no había podido dormir en toda la noche por la sorpresa, además de que Cameron ronca como oso. Luego del desayuno almuerzo, ambos nos pusimos a estudiar un poco sobre hechizos y como hacerlos, nos sabíamos de memoria la mayoría, incluyendo las pociones, pero nunca está de más.

Al dar las 7, McGonagall nos llamó para ponernos las túnicas y pasar al gran comedor para la ceremonia. ¿Ambos estábamos super nerviosos, dirán nuestros apellidos reales? ¿O solo nuestros nombres? ¿Sabrá Draco algo de nuestra hermandad? Mis pensamientos frenéticos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de McGonagall haciéndonos pasar al gran comedor, pude ver las 4 mesas, sin embargo voltee la cara para ver directamente al frente y no ponerme nerviosa.

Los jóvenes iban pasando llamados por la profesora y siendo seleccionados para las casas, 3 Gryffindors, 4 Hufflepuff, 2 Ravenclaw y 3 Slytherins, hasta que llamaron a Cameron.

––––––––––– **Cameron POV**

Cameron Black – Llamaron

Avance lentamente hacia el sombrero mientras escuchaba ligeros cuchilleos sobre mi apellido. Una vez sentado, escuche al sombrero seleccionador hablándome.

 _Vaya, vaya, un Black de sangre impura, esto es extraordinario de ver, veo mucho potencial en ti muchacho, eres muy valiente y protector, darías tu vida por aquellos que ganen tu confianza, tengo el lugar perfecto para ti_ – Terminando de decir eso, grito – ¡GRIFFYNDOR!

Escuche los gritos de la casa granate gritar y vi a un Harry Potter confundido mientras me miraba, creo que aún no asimila mi apellido, de todas maneras fui sonriendo a sentarme cerca de los gemelos quienes me recibieron con una gran sonrisa.

Danielle Malfoy – Escuche y automáticamente todo el comedor jadeo para luego quedar en silencio total cuando Danielle caminaba hacia la butaca, voltee mi cabeza hacia Draco para ver sus expresiones y me di con la sorpresa de que estaba sonriendo, supongo que ya le deben haber contado quien es Dani, voltee a mirarla y ella me miraba fijamente, sin demostrar emociones, quien no la conociera de verdad diría que no está nerviosa para nada pero yo sé que está a punto de desmayarse por miedo.

––––––––––– **Danielle POV**

Danielle Malfoy – Escuche como todos empezaron a hablar cuando escucharon mi apellido y automáticamente callaron cuando me moví, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, yo y mis dichos muggles, me senté bajo el sombrero y miré directamente a Cameron, él había quedado en Gry, debía quedar yo también ahí.

 _Así que Gryffindor ¿eh? Un Malfoy en Gryffindor, un poco raro ¿no? Déjame ver más … Sí, ya lo veo, eres ambiciosa y no te dejas atropellar por nadie, Slytherin sería una casa perfecta para ti, aunque tienes la inteligencia de un Ravenclaw y la valentía de un Gryffindor, esto es muy difícil_ –

 _Gryffindor por favor_ – Rogué mientras cerraba los ojos

 _Ya tome una decisión, harás grandes cosas en esta casa y cambiaras muchas cosas con esta cabecita tuya_ – No dije nada, tenía miedo de no quedar en Gryffindor pero algo me decía que efectivamente no quedaría en la casa dorada – ¡SLYTHERIN!

Abrí los ojos a más no poder, había quedado en la misma casa que Draco, mire mi mesa buscando al rubio el cual me miraba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, eso me dio más confianza y camine con la cabeza en alto por todo el comedor hasta sentarme junto a Astoria Greengrass que estaba a unos asientos frente a Draco, le envíe una mirada a Cameron y el me miro con preocupación mientras yo le sonreí para que se calmara, que luego hablaríamos para ver que hacíamos. Voltee mi mirada a McGonagall que se estaba levantando para dar un discurso de bienvenida como siempre

Alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts, es un honor comunicar que la escuela abre sus puertas una vez más ante todo aquel que esté dispuesto a estudiar en este colegio, los secretos de la magia y la hechicería. Debo anunciar a los alumnos de primer año, y recordar a los demás, que el bosque prohibido no es seguro. El profesor Filch me ha pedido que les informe sobre el pasillo del tercer piso, pues está prohibido para todo aquel que no desee la más indeseable de las muertes. Quiero dar también la enhorabuena, a los alumnos recientemente seleccionados para sus casas, e incitar la obediencia a sus respectivos prefectos. Por ultimo quisiera informarles sobre dos nuevos estudiantes que entraran al 6to año, el joven Black y la señorita Malfoy, cada uno tendrá tutores especiales de sus casas para ayudarlos a ponerse al día con las materias – Dijo la profesora mirando a todos y callando los cuchilleos – Bien, señor Malfoy, usted asesorará a la señorita Malfoy en Transformaciones y pociones mientras que la señorita Parkinson la asesorará en Defensa contra las artes oscuras – Ambos chicos asintieron y yo casi me desmayo, con todo el ajetreo de estar en Hogwarts me había olvidado de Pansy Parkinson, iba a poder hablar con ella, joder, simplemente perfecto, si no la shippeara con Hermione, la shippearia conmigo definitivamente.

La profesora seguía hablando mientras yo babea por Parkinson, brevemente escuche que los tutores de Cameron iban a ser Hermione y Harry, espero no tener que rivalizar con ellos, no podría insultar a ninguno. Sin darme cuenta Millicent había soltado un insulto hacia Hermione cuando mencionaron que era la mejor bruja de su generación y por eso asesoraría a Cam.

¿Qué pasa Bulstrode? ¿Celosa de que aparte de ser una asquerosa serpiente, no eres capaz ni de sacar un aceptable en clases? – Respondió Hermione mirando asesinamente a la chica

¿Celosa de ti sangre sucia? Jamás, yo tengo todo, en cambio tu solo eres basura –

Todo menos cerebro – Dijo sin pensar Cameron y automáticamente abrí los ojos por la sorpresa

¿Qué dijiste maldito traidor de la sangre? Siendo un Black terminaste en casa de esos buenos para nada –

Prefiero ser un traidor de la sangre y guapo a ser sangre pura y tener cara de troll como tú – Dijo riéndose y causando la risa de casi todo el comedor incluyendo a algunos chicos de Sly

Vas a ver Black – Vi como saco su varita para hechizar a mi amigo y el la miraba asustado – Tragacarac… –

¡Expelliarmus! – Grite sin pensar mientras desarmaba a Millicent en frente de todo el comedor… Ataqué a alguien de mi casa, frente a todos, estoy realmente jodida; vi la cara de Millicent roja de la rabia, la cara del trio dorado totalmente sorprendido por haber defendido a un Gryffindor, la cara de Cameron sin poder creer que hice magia, voltee a ver a Draco que solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa que casi pasaba desapercibida y por último la cara de McGonagall que me decía que nada bueno saldría de esto.

¿Qué mierda te pasa? – Grito cara de troll – ¿Te crees que por ser una Malfoy puedes hacer lo que se te plazca? Vas a ver maldita niña –

Cállate Millicent, ¿Estas amenazando a una Malfoy? Te recuerdo quien eres y quien es ella. Te desarmo antes de que cometieras una locura en frente de todo el comedor, deberías estar agradecida así que cierra la boca – Le dijo Draco con una mirada gélida, no puedo creer que me defendiera, no sé si es por el apellido nada más o por aprecio pero estoy sumamente agradecida con el –

Millicent se sentó aún molesta pero es obvio que no desafiaría a Draco Malfoy, no es tan estúpida, luego de esa pequeña pelea todos se quedaron en silencio y la profesora carraspeo para llamar la atención.

Espero señorita Malfoy y Bulstrode que esto no vuelva a suceder, se lo pasaré por ser primer día de clases, pero nada más de encantamientos – Dijo y ambas asentimos – Bien, que empiece el banquete – Dijo dando unas palmadas y apareció toda la comida, era increíble todo esto de la magia, simplemente genial.

Empecé a comer como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, realmente todo estaba delicioso. Estaba a la mitad de mi pierna de pavo cuando sentí me alguien me hablaba.

Malfoy, levántate, tenemos que hablar en la sala común, ahora – Me dijo Pansy mientras se levantaba junto con Draco y yo los miraba de mala manera por no dejarme terminar pero me paraba igualmente y caminaba tras ellos.

Mientras salía del gran comedor junto con los dos chicos le envié una mirada rápida a Cameron y le susurré que nos veríamos en la sala de menesteres a la media noche y el asintió, me di cuenta que estaba junto a Harry ¿Cómo llego ahí? Luego le preguntaré. Caminamos hacia las mazmorras en un silencio incomodo, no sabía de qué querrían hablar pero es obvio que no querían que nadie nos escuchara, tenía la varita escondida en la manga porsiacaso, no es que desconfiará de mi hermano y su ¿novia? Pero estos dos en los libros son peligrosos, no me dejo fiar.

––––––––––– **Cameron POV**

No puedo creer lo que hizo Danielle, espero que no le atraiga problemas; escucho como Draco la defiende de Bulstrode y me siento más tranquilo, su hermano no la dejará sola.

El banquete comienza y estoy a punto de comenzar a comer cuando un pedazo de pergamino cae en frente de mi plato, lo abro para ver que dice con sorpresa

" _Gracias por defenderme de Bulstrode, no tenías por qué pero gracias"_

Volteo a ver a Hermione que me está sonriendo y veo como Harry me hace una seña para que vaya, supongo que ya empieza el interrogatorio, me paro para ir con ellos y me siento frente a Ginny, joder, tanto ella como Hermione son hermosas, espero no tener cara de idiota en estos momentos.

Un gusto, soy Cameron Black, me pueden decir Cam o como les guste – Dije sonriendo

Un placer, yo soy Hermione Granger, él es Harry Potter, Ron y Ginny Weasley – Los tres chicos me sonrieron, Ron con la boca llena pero es Ron al fin y al cabo –

¿Eres pariente de Sirius? Lo digo por tu apellido – Pregunto el pelirrojo una vez que paso su comida

No – Dije agachando la cabeza – Soy hijo de Bellatrix – Vi como los cuatro se sorprendieron y me miraron sin creerlo, Hermione conjuró un hechizo silenciador para que nadie escuchará la conversación –

¿Hijo de Bellatrix? – Pregunto Harry y yo asentí – Pero eres Black, no Lestrange y nunca habíamos oído que ella tuviera hijos –

Soy hijo de ella con un muggle y estuve escondido del mundo mágico junto con Danielle por obvias razones, no la conozco por si piensan que soy un seguidor de Voldy, no tengo lazo más allá de sangre con ella – Termine de decir mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Te creemos, por algo te mandaron a Gryffindor pero… ¿Cómo sabes del señor oscuro si estuviste oculto tanto tiempo? – Pregunto Harry suspicacia –

Porque ustedes son muy famosos en el mundo muggle, existen libros con su historia, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió a Lord Voldy – Respondí riendo mientras me miraban, una vez más, con los ojos abiertos –

¿En serio? Explícanos más de esos libros – Me pidió Ginny muy interesada y obviamente no le iba a negar nada a tan hermosa pelirroja.

Comencé a contar la historia de los libros y todo lo que sabía sobre ellos, a lo cual ellos escuchaban atentamente y asentían o reían por las anécdotas recordadas, mientras hablaba vi como Draco, Pansy y Danielle se levantaban con dirección a la salida, miré preocupado a Dani pero ella me devolvió la mirada susurrándome que nos veríamos en la sala de menesteres, acepte silenciosamente y voltee mi mirada mientras ellos salían del gran comedor.

Malfoy y tú son muy unidos ¿no? – Pregunto Ginny, yo solo sonreí antes de responder–

Sí, éramos vecinos desde que tenemos 5, luego nos mudamos a Inglaterra junto con nuestras familias y terminamos aquí, es la hermana que nunca tuve – Termine por decir mientras ellos me sonreían por lo que dije

Lástima que quedo en Slytherin, no parece ser del tipo de serpiente rastrera y aún menos hermana de Malfoy – Dijo Ron con la boca llena –

No lo es, si quedo en Slytherin no es novedad para mí, pertenece a esa casa, pero no es una serpiente traicionera – Dije mirándolos a todos mientras Harry cambiaba el tema y empezábamos a hablar de Quidditch.

––––––––––– **Danielle POV**

Una vez que llegamos a la sala común, que era simplemente genial, subimos a los cuartos de prefecto y nos sentamos en los sillones, mientras Parkinson conjuro un hechizo silenciador.

McGonagall habló conmigo antes de la ceremonia ¿De verdad eres mi hermana? – Preguntó el rubio

Sí, así parece, soy hija de Lucius y una muggle, estuve viviendo todos estos años en el mundo muggle por seguridad – Respondí mecánicamente – ¿Algún problema con eso? –

No, ninguno, sabíamos de tu existencia aunque no lo creas, mi madre y yo sabíamos que mi papá tuvo un amorío con una muggle sin embargo ellos no te pudieron encontrar por más que buscaron, estabas muy alejada para sentir tu magia – Explicó calmando un poco mis dudas – Sin embargo tienes que tener más cuidado, no puedes ir enfrentándote así a cualquiera de nuestra casa, ellos lo van a considerar traición y aún más si lo haces por defender a un jodido león – Mierda, tiene razón – Evita los enfrentamientos y quédate cerca de mí y de Pansy, ambos te protegeremos como el señor oscuro nos ha mandado – Me tensé al escuchar lo que dijo, ¿Voldy quiere protegerme? Esto se pone cada vez más raro, indagaré para luego hablarlo con Cameron

¿No quiere matarme? ¿Por qué me protegería Vold… El señor oscuro? – Pregunte desconfiada –

Eres una Malfoy, lo más probable es que quiera que te unas a los mortifagos – Hablo Parkinson con una mirada pérdida hacia el fuego – Así como nosotros –

O no queridos, sobre mi cadáver nos convertiremos en Mortifagos, Voldy no ganará la guerra, lo sé muy bien – Dije adoptando mi mejor pose de Slytherin y ambos me miraron asombrados no sé si por llamar al mago más temido "Voldy" o por mi confesión sobre la guerra –

¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto Draco

Empecé a explicarles detenidamente todo los libros de Harry Potter y lo que pasaría en la guerra y ellos me veían como alucinando con toda la información. Cuando termine mi relato pude ver como ambos estaban demasiado serios y espere a que hablaran.

Me estás diciendo que somos un cuento para niños en el mundo muggle y nosotros aquí muriendo prácticamente – Dijo Draco enfadado – Si Harr… Potter va a ganar la guerra debemos estar tranquilos entonces –

Puede ser, pero es Voldemort, no hay que confiarse, estamos un paso adelante, pero tenemos que ayudar –

¿A Potter? Tu hermana ya se volvió loca Dray –

No podemos ayudar Danielle, el señor oscuro nos mandaría un Avada a los tres – Aunque no quería aceptarlo, tenía razón, apenas Voldy se dé cuenta de eso nos mataría sin pensarlo, necesito planear con Cameron, algo se nos tiene que ocurrir –

Lo sé Draco, pero no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, si no me quieren ayudar está bien, pero yo si pelearé contra el – Ambos suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza, no cambiaría mi elección, ayudare a Harry cueste lo que me cueste –

No te detendré pero tienes que tener cuidado, él no es fácil de engañar – Dijo Draco –

No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado – Los miré y quise cambiar de tema para parar con tanta seriedad – A todo esto, siempre quise saber ¿Son novios? – Pregunte sonriendo y alzando las cejas pícaramente.

¿QUE? – Gritaron ambos – Nunca estaría con Pans, es como mi hermana además de que no creo que yo le interese mucho – Respondió riendo mientras ella se sonrojaba y lo miraba con odio –

Cállate Draco, tu no estas mejor que yo – Respondió sin pensar y yo esbozaba una sonrisa maquiavélica al entender a qué se refería; ambos Slytherin me miraron al saber lo que habían dicho esperando que no hubiera entendido, lastima –

Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, no se preocupen – Dije guiñándoles un ojo – Desearía quedarme a pasar más tiempo con ustedes pero tengo que reunirme con Cam en la sala de Menesteres – Ambos me miraron con una ceja alzada –

No puedes salir, es toque de queda – Dijo Pans, supongo que ya la puedo llamar así –

Si mi hermano y su "es como mi hermana por lo tanto es como tu hermana" no fueran prefectos me preocuparía, pero como si lo son, me imagino que pueden acompañarme para no tener problemas ¿no? – Dije con inocencia fingida mientras ambos me miraban con los ojos entrecerrados –

Dray ¿Nos chantajea la pequeña serpiente o me parece? – Dijo riéndose la ojiverde –

Digna Slytherin, vamos de una vez, antes de que nos vean –

Los tres salimos de la sala común rumbo al séptimo piso entre bromas y demás, al parecer no todas las serpientes son venenosas, Draco y Pansy no son tanto como los pintan en los libros, pueden ser crueles pero tienen corazón, definitivamente serán de gran ayuda una vez que los convenza de no sucumbir al lado oscuro. Cuando llegamos vimos a Cameron sentado frente a la pared esperándome, nos saludó a los tres sin embargo Draco y Pansy solo me dijeron que regresará antes de las 3 para que nadie me vea y con eso se fueron.

Me tienes que contar todo lo que averiguaste – Me dijo mientras entrabamos a la sala –

Te vas a morir cuando sepas todo – Dije riendo y luego me puse seria – Necesitamos un plan Cam, debemos evitar todas las muertes que sucederán, debemos salvarlos – dije mirándolo a los ojos y supe que sería una larga noche de planeamiento –

* * *

 **Una vez más espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo**

 **En el próximo capitulo empezamos con el plan malévolo para unir a las parejas**

 **Ya saben, un review es una escritora más feliz**

 **¿Que otras parejas les gustaría en el fic?**

 **Gracias por leer 3**

 **NOX**


	3. Chapter 3

**LUMUS**

 **Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de esta historiaaa**

 **Cecilia 695: Con los adultos puede ser que interactue más adelante, cuando empiece la guerra y aparezca la Orden ;) y en cuanto a Cameron, también pensé mucho en lo bien que quedaría con Ginny ya que Harry queda fuera de su alcance jajaja Gracias por los dos reviews!**

 **Monkey D Andrea: Quise explorar el lado más amable de Draquito, el tuvo tiempo para asimilar el hecho de tener una hermana mucho antes, así que la idea no se le hacía mala, igual veremos un poco más de su relación fraternal más adelante ;) Gracias por los dos reviews!**

 **mcmoriena: Gracias! Estaré subiendo casi todos los días para no dejarlos con la duda :D**

 **No los entretengo más y disfruten de ella!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: El plan**

 **––––––––––– Danielle POV**

Me levante con el sol y el sonido de ruido en la habitación, Astoria se terminaba de cambiar y otras dos chicas más.

Tenemos pociones en 20 minutos Danielle, Pansy me dijo que te avisará – Me dijo Greengrass

Gracias – Respondí mientras me metía al baño por una ducha y cambiarme lo más rápido que podía, no quería llegar tarde a mi primera clase con Snape.

Al cabo de 15 minutos salí corriendo de las mazmorras hacia pociones, gracias a Merlín que estaba cerca. Al entrar vi a Draco con Pansy sentados, llevábamos clase con los de sexto y los Gryffindors, los salude y me senté delante de ellos que estaba todo vacío, ellos empezaron a hablar de lo idiota que eran algunos Gryffindor mientras yo buscaba con la mirada a Cameron; ayer quedamos en que nos haríamos más amigos del trio dorado y el dúo de plata para poder unirlos y poder derrotar a Voldy.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Snape entro cerrando todas las ventanas, listo para su discurso de cada año sobre lo inútil que es el uso de la varita y no sé qué otras cosas más.

Señorita Malfoy, la veo muy entretenida en la clase, ¿Me podría decir que ingredientes necesita para el filtro de muertos en vida? – Dijo Snape mirándome fijamente

Asfódelos, raíces de valeriana, pereza cerebral, judía soporífera y el jugo de 12 granos de sopóforo que pueden ser 13 y aplastados con el borde del cuchillo para obtener más jugo y una poción más efectiva – Respondí recordando Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo, el me miraba sorprendido –

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia? –

Ninguna profesor Snape, son la misma planta –

Bien señorita Malfoy, es bueno saber que alguien en esta sala si lee – Y con eso último se volteo y siguió con la clase que fue super aburrida y la verdad no puse demasiada atención –

Terminada la clase salí junto con Draco y Pansy hacía el patio empedrado cuando vimos cómo Blaise se burlaba de Neville por alguna tontería, quise ir a defenderlo pero no podía pelearme con alguien más de mi casa, sería muy peligroso pero vi como Cameron se acercaba junto con Harry y los demás, maldita sea.

 **––––––––––– Cameron POV**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y yo salimos de clase de pociones con dirección al patio, vi como Dani caminaba delante con Draco y Pansy, al menos el plan está funcionando y pronto estaremos trabajando todos juntos contra cara de serpiente. Antes de que llegáramos al patio vimos como Zabinni pateaba los libros que se le habían caído a Neville y automáticamente fuimos a defenderlo.

Zabinni, aléjate de Neville, déjalo en paz – Grito Harry

Miren, San Potter y su pandilla ¿Quieres pelea Potter? –

Solo déjalo en paz Zabinni, no queremos pelea – Le dijo Herms

Cállate sangre sucia – Escupió burlescamente Zabinni y atrás de ellos vi como aparecieron Draco, Pansy y Dani para apoyar a su compañero –

Potty, deja de intentar ser salvador del mundo, todos sabemos que ni para eso sirves – Se burló Draco y Harry se puso rojo de la ¿cólera?

Cállate Malfoy, tú y tu basura deberían largase si no quieren problemas – Dijo Ronald mirando a los cuatro Sly frente a nosotros y vi como Dani frunció el ceño al escucharlo –

Cállate comadreja pobretona – Se burló Pansy – Vámonos chicos, perdemos el tiempo aquí Danielle tiene que estudiar – Automáticamente todos nos dieron las espalda para caminar lejos de nosotros pero Ron levanto su varita para lanzar un Desmaius directo a Parkinson –

¡PARKINSON! – Grite con fuerza para advertirle, sin embargo Danielle fue más rápida y lanzo un protego para Pansy, vi la furia en sus ojos y ahí supe que esto saldría mal –

 **––––––––––– Danielle POV**

Pude invocar un protego a tiempo gracias al grito de Cameron pero Weasley me lo iba a pagar, atacar a alguien por la espalda es lo más cobarde que puede hacer un mago.

¿Qué te pasa Weasley? ¿Te crees mejor mago por atacar a traición? ¿Por qué no demuestras lo que vales en un duelo justo? – Dije con la varita en alto, mirando a Ronald

No te metas Malfoy, agradece que Cameron siempre aboga por ti pero al parecer eres igual de rastrera que ellos – Antes de que pudiera responder, alguien se me adelanto –

Levicorpus – Lanzó Cameron y al segundo Ronald estaba colgando de un pie en el aire – No te metas con ella Ron, no permitiré que insultes de esa manera a una mujer y mucho menos a mi mejor amiga –

Bájame idiota, eres un Gryffindor ¿Qué mierda haces defendiendo a esta plaga? – Respondió Ron que estaba rojo por la rabia

Cállate Ron – Dijo Harry bajándolo – Vámonos a la sala común, se acabó –

Los 5 chicos se fueron y nosotros también, Draco estaba furioso con Weasley por haber atacado a Pans por la espalda y haberme insultado de esa manera pero espero que no tome venganza, cosa que creo que es totalmente imposible. Voltee a ver a la morena y vi que estaba con un dejo de miedo por el ataque reciente, me acerque a ella y le agarré la mano en señal de apoyo y ambas nos sonreímos, en ese momento escuchamos pasos detrás nuestro y ambas volteamos sin soltarnos junto con Draco quien tenía varita en alto.

¿Qué quieres Granger? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja en alto, pero ella no dijo nada y solo mantenía su mirada fija en la unión de mi mano con la de Pans – ¿Granger? –

Ehm, quería disculparme a nombre de Ron, perdió los papeles y no debió atacarte por la espalda Parkinson – Dijo nerviosa y sin dejar de ver nuestras manos –

N.. No te preocupes Granger, gracias –

 _¿Pansy Parkinson está tartamudeando? Vaya vaya, esto es interesante_ – pensé con una sonrisa, cuando vi que la castaña se dio media vuelta, hablé – Granger ¿Puedes decirle a Cameron que venga a buscarme a mi sala común por favor? – La chica me sonrió y asintió mientras se iba –

Eso fue raro – Dije

Sí, casi tanto como Parkinson tartamudeando – se burló el rubio

No me jodan, me tomo por sorpresa, eso es todo – Respondió Parkinson mientras se volteaba lo más rápido que podía y caminaba hacia las mazmorras

Draco y yo no paramos de reír en todo el camino por el tartamudeo de Pansy y ella de querer hechizarnos por eso. Cuando llegamos a la sala común, estuvimos en los sillones junto a Daphne, Astoria y Blaise avanzando los deberes de Transformaciones.

Chicos ¿Que paso con los Gryftontos? Oí que la comadreja ataco a Pans y termino de cabeza por un hechizo de Black, ¿es verdad? – Pregunto Daphne

Sí, el idiota de Weasley ataco por la espalda y si no fuera por Danielle, le hubiera hecho daño –

Ni me lo recuerdes, cuando me insulto pensé que me cruciaria o algo, gracias a Merlín que Cam reacciono rápido – Respondí

El chico Black te cuida mucho ¿no Dani? Debe ser un buen novio – Dijo Daphne pícaramente

Iugh, Cameron es como Draco, no lo podría ver como más que un hermano, además, Cameron definitivamente no es mi tipo de… persona – Esperando que entiendan la indirecta. Todos se quedaron callados procesando lo que dije hasta que Draco habló –

Vaya, ósea que tendré que vigilar más a la sangre sucia y a mini comadreja, por si las dudas, ya no tanto a Potter y su pandilla – Dijo en broma Draco, para aligerar el ambiente y se lo agradecí internamente aunque vi que Pans frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, vamos a ver cuánto la puedo picar –

Mini comadreja no me interesa pero Granger, no me interesaría que me ayude a estudiar un par de cursos a solas – Dije mirando a Pans que apenas termine se paró tirando sus libros y subió a su cuarto aludiendo que le dolía la cabeza –

Pans esta rara ¿no? – Pregunto Astoria

No pequeña, puede ser que mi protego no haya sido tan potente como para repeler todo el hechizo y algo la alcanzo – Intente salvar la situación de Pansy, aunque Draco no me creyó pero aun así no dijo nada – Será mejor que salga a ver si Cameron ya llego, no creo que lo dejen ingresar a la casa, nos vemos luego Dray, Daph, pequeña – Me despedí de los tres giñando un ojo y viendo como Astoria se sonrojaba y Draco reía por eso –

Al salir encontré a Cameron peleándose con el Barón Sanguinario para poder entrar cosa que me causo mucha gracia.

Cam Cam, deja de pelear y vamos que tenemos mucho que discutir – Le dije caminando a su lado –

Dani ¿Estás bien? Herms me dijo que querías que venga a verte ¿Tengo que matar a Weasley? –

No Cameron, vamos a un lugar donde no nos vean para poder hablar de algo que nos interesará mucho – Le dije con una sonrisa maquiavélica –

Llegamos a un aula vacía del cuarto piso y cerramos la puerta con un fermaportus y un hechizo silenciador porsiacaso.

Bien Dani ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita malvada de Slytherin? –

Draco y Pansy son gays – Dije sin anestesia y vi como mi amigo abría los ojos y la boca de la impresión –

¿Cómo sabes? ¡JODER! ¡QUE FUERTE! –

Me lo dieron a entender cuando les pregunte si eran novios y hoy me preguntaron si yo era tu novia – Cameron rio muy alto en ese momento – Les dije que no eras mi tipo de persona y Draco empezó a molestar con Granger y mini Weasley cosa que al parecer a Pans no le hizo mucha gracia así que decidí dar un paso más adelante y di a entender que no me molestaría salir con Hermione y en ese momento Pans tiro sus cosas yendo a su cuarto porque según ella estaba "enferma" – Termine de relatar mi historia y vi sonriendo a Cameron, al parecer él tenía más información –

Interesante lo que me dices Malfoy – Me reí al oír mi apellido de su boca – Seguí a Herms cuando nos dijo que iría a la biblioteca y no quiso que nadie la acompañará, sabía que iría tras de ustedes y no sabía a qué, pensé que los atacaría y obviamente ella es muy poderosa pero vi que se disculpó por que Ron ataco a Parkinson y cuando la vi regresar estaba murmurando algo de que Parkinson siempre engatusaba a todas y no sé qué otras cosas más – Me dijo

Debe ser porque Pans y yo estábamos agarradas de la mano y antes de que pienses mal, ella estaba asustada por el ataque sorpresa y quise darle apoyo – Aclaré al ver sus cejas alzadas – Bueno, al parecer ya tenemos Pansmione confirmado, solo necesitamos que den el paso pero… ¿Qué haremos con Dray y Potter? ¿Cómo nos daremos cuenta si se gustan o no? –

Harry habla todo el día de Malfoy, que Malfoy esto, que Malfoy el otro, no tiene otro tema de conversación, creo que es muy obvio que esta colado por tu hermano – Me respondió sonriendo ampliamente al ver que su ship es real

Entonces averiguaré si Draquito muere por nuestro salvador, cosa que no será tan difícil de hacer, tenemos que hacer que las serpientes se pongan celosas y admitan de una vez que están enamoradas de los Gry – Dije

Harry y Herms tampoco lo aceptarán, también necesitamos ponerlos celosos, necesitamos apoyo – Me dijo sabiendo que yo entendería

Bien, consigue a tu tropa, yo conseguiré a la mía, no vemos en 30 minutos en la sala de menesteres –

Perfecto –

Fui a buscar a Blaise, Daph y Astoria para que me ayudarán, les comente un poco sobre lo que teníamos pensado Cameron y yo e increíblemente aceptaron sin oponerse a absolutamente nada. Cuando se cumplió el plazo, fuimos al séptimo piso en donde ya nos esperaba Cameron con Neville y Ginny.

Longbottom, Weasley – Salude y ellos me devolvieron el saludo, los otros Slytherins solo asintieron con la cabeza para luego entrar a la sala no sin antes ver que nadie nos siguiera –

Antes de empezar a dar una explicación, Zabinni ¿Algo que quieras decir? – Pregunte a Blay haciéndole recordar en que habíamos quedado hace un rato –

Tsk, discúlpame Longbottom, no quise burlarme de tu notable falta de motriz hoy en el patio – Dijo el morocho mirando hacia otro lado, no es la mejor disculpa pero al menos lo hizo y Neville ya no estaba tan tenso como al comienzo –

Bien, bello Zabinni, ahora a lo que vinimos es para realizar un plan para que los tercos de nuestros amigos se den cuenta de que se gustan ¿Ideas? – Dijo Cameron –

¿Qué les hace pensar que están enamorados, quizás están confundiendo? – Dijo Gin con el ceño fruncido –

Cameron y yo nos miramos y empezamos a contar absolutamente todo lo que habíamos visto sobre la interacción de esos cuatro, al terminar nadie podía creerlo y pronto empezaron a saltar momentos que ellos mismos habían visto de raro en sus amigos con sus némesis de la otra casa.

Ahora todo tiene sentido ¿Cómo pudimos estar tan ciegos? – Dijo Ginny tomándose de la cabeza – Definitivamente tenemos que juntarlos y creo que sé cómo – Todos nos callamos para que prosiga – Celos, es la única forma –

20 puntos para Gryffindor – Grite por la idea de Ginny en broma y todos rieron – Cameron, hazme los honores de contar nuestro plan –

Por supuesto princesa de las serpientes – me molesto el pelinegro – Ya que Dani ya mostro interés en Herms entre comillas frente a Parkinson, ella empezará a coquetear con ella el día de mañana en clase – Gin interrumpió –

Buena idea, ella siempre llega primero, así que si vas temprano te podrás sentar con ella pero Parkinson debe verte interactuar si o si –

Bien, luego necesitamos reunirnos todos juntos sin que ellos sospechen nuestras intenciones por lo que Astoria, Neville y yo quedaremos para estudiar juntos en la biblioteca, ahí es donde entras tu Daph – Dijo mi amigo señalando a la chica – Tú dirás que no confías en dos Gryffindors con tu hermana así que irás y llevarás, con ayuda de Dani obviamente, a Malfoy y Parkinson, ¿Dudas? – Preguntó a lo que todos negaron y yo proseguí –

Aquí entras tu Weasley, le dirás a Potter y Granger que Astoria irá con su escolta de Sly por lo que deben acompañar a Longbottom y a Cam por si las cosas se salen de control y cuando estemos todos juntos empezaremos a sacarles celos –

¿Y quién coqueteará con quién? – Pregunto Daphne emocionada – Yo puedo coquetear con Draco y Blaise con Pansy, normalmente siempre nos jugamos de esa manera así que ellos no se darán cuenta y nos seguirán la broma – Blaise asintió con aprobación por la idea

20 puntos para Slytherin – Dijo Cameron y todos rieron de nuevo – Dani coqueteará con Herms y Ginny supongo que no te molestará coquetear un poco con el gran Potter – Dijo medio en broma mi amigo, cosa que me pareció raro, acaso esta… ¿Celoso? –

Haré un esfuerzo Black, no creo que Harry se dé cuenta, es muy lento para esas cosas, solo tiene ojos para Malfoy así que será amable con cualquier cosa que le diga – Guiño el ojo –

¿Y nosotros que haremos? – Pregunto Neville

Cam es un torpe para seducir así que no creo que funcione en el plan, Astoria es muy angelical para estas cosas – Dije guiñándole un ojo a mi compañera de habitación quien se sonrojo lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Cameron – y bueno Neville no me malinterpretes pero todos conocemos lo nervioso que te ponen estas situaciones, así que lo que deben hacer ustedes es ver cómo reacciona cada uno de los involucrados ¿entendido? – A lo que los tres chicos asintieron – Bien, mañana a primera hora comienza el plan "Unamos a Drarry y Pansmione", rompan filas soldados – Dije en broma antes de irnos, espero que salga bien y que Pansy no intente matarme por Merlín –

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio? ¿Como creen que terminará el plan de estos dos?**

 **Diganme en los comentarios si tienen criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, etc**

 **Ya saben que un review hace feliz a una escritora ;)**

 **Gracias por leer ;)**

 **NOX**


	4. Chapter 4

**LUMUS**

 **¡Feliz Navidad mis queridos lectores! Pido disculpas por no subir capitulo ayer pero en mi casa estuvimos con todos los preparativos, pero ya estoy aquí nuevamente, primero los agradecimientos ;)**

 **Monkey D. Andrea: Tienes mucha razón, esos chicos no sabrían que tienen al amor de su vida ni por que este frente a sus ojos pero ya veremos lo que pasarán estos pobres chicos para quedarse juntos, aún falta muuucho :D**

 **LocaPorLosRRBZ: Bienvenida a la lectura y aquí tienes la actualización, gracias!**

 **Y es hora de la lectura, espero les guste el capitulo!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Así no lo planeamos**

Hoy teníamos clase de transformaciones con McGonagall, fui temprano para poder esconderme cerca a la puerta y ver en qué momento entraba Pans ya que Granger ya estaba adentro, 10 minutos después, entro Parkinson junto con Draco y Daph – _Perfecto_ – Pensé.

Entre caminando tranquilamente al salón y Daph me miro significativamente mientras se sentaba atrás de Draco y Pansy, pase saludándolos con la mano y me dirigí donde Granger.

Hey, Granger – Le dije algo nerviosa por la mirada de Pansy y Draco –

Hola – Me dijo despegando la mirada de su libro de runas –

¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre? Tengo un favor que pedirte y no me siento bien pidiéndotelo mientras aún te llamo con tu apellido – Reí para aligerar el ambiente –

Claro, Dani, eres de las pocas personas en Slytherin que se nota que son de fiar – Dijo mientras miraba fugazmente a la mesa de mis amigos – y dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –

Quisiera un poco de ayuda con el último trabajo de Runas Antiguas, Draco es un excelente profesor pero creo que es obvio que tú eres la mejor de nuestra generación en cuanto a materias – Dije adulándola haciendo que ella se sonroje y notando a alguien quejándose al fondo, sonreí al saber quién era – Además de pasar más tiempo con una de las chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts – Dije guiñando y viendo como el sonrojo de la castaña era del mismo color que el cabello de Weasley –

C… Claro, no t… tendría problema en ayudarte –

Perfecto, ¿Te parece si me siento contigo en la clase para que me vayas explicando? – Pregunte rogando para que me diga que sí –

Claro, siéntate – Dijo para hacerme un espacio en la butaca, sentí como Pansy me miraba como si quisiera matarme y también vi como Daph intentaba agarrarla para que no se levantará, Merlín, en que me he metido –

Toda la clase paso sin más incidencias mayores, hablaba con Hermione de lo más normal y por momentos me pegaba a ella más de lo necesario para ver cómo reaccionaba Pans, cabe mencionar que casi me llega un hechizo "casual" por parte de la pelinegra, más de dos veces.

Saliendo de la clase me despedí de Hermione con un abrazo y camine con Draco, Daphne y Pansy hacia las mazmorras, sin embargo, los únicos que teníamos una conversación éramos Draco, Daphne y yo; Pansy se dedicaba a mirarme con el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos los cuatro en los sillones para poder avanzar los trabajos de la semana, todo estaba muy callado hasta que Pansy habló.

Malfoy – Llamo la morena a lo que Draco y yo alzamos la cabeza – Danielle –

¿Qué pasó Pans? – Pregunte inocentemente al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica

Desde cuando eres amiga de la sangre sucia de Granger ¿eh? – Pregunto con desdén –

Bueno, no somos exactamente amigas, no hemos hablado mucho por ser de diferentes casas pero la chica no está nada mal y yo no tengo problemas con los hijos nacidos de muggle, debo recalcar que yo también soy sangre sucia Parkinson –

Es diferente Malfoy, tú tienes un linaje que te respalda, ella solo es una escoria –

Escoria o no, es una escoria con lindas y sensuales piernas ¿no creen? – Dije mirando a todos y riendo mientras que Pans se ponía, una vez más, roja de la furia

Ahora que me hablan de los gatitos de Gryffindor, Astoria me contó que estudiaría con Cameron y Longbottom hoy en la biblioteca, no es que sea desconfiada pero sería mejor si acompañáramos a mi hermana ¿Qué dicen? – Cambio de tema Daph para evitar una pelea –

Pues no tengo problemas, seguro estará Mione así que acepto – Dije burlonamente hacia Pansy –

Yo también voy – Dijo Pansy sin mirar a nadie

Bueno, no me queda de otra ¿no? – Dijo Draco rodando los ojos

Bien, nos vemos ahí a las 5, tengo que ir a ver a Blaise, adiós – Y con eso se retiró, la primera parte del plan esta lista.

 **––––––––––– Cameron POV**

Estaba en los campos de Quidditch con algunos Gry, Harry me estaba enseñando a jugar Quidditch para que pueda probar entrar al equipo esta temporada, cuando me había terminado de explicar cómo subirme a la escoba sin matarme, llegó Ginny.

¿Cameron, tu iras con Neville a estudiar a la biblioteca con una Slytherin? – Pregunto Gin como quien no sabe nada, que buena mentirosa resulto la pelirroja –

Sí guapa ¿Por qué? –

Parece que no se fían de ustedes porque he escuchado que ira con su hermana y su grupo de amigos para protegerla en caso de que la ataquemos, ya sabes, por lo del idiota de mi hermano – Dijo mirando mal a Ron

¿Estudiaras con una serpiente? Black, no deberías juntarte con esos traicioneros – Dijo Ron mirándome pero no tenía ganas de pelear así que lo ignoré al igual que todos

Creo que deberíamos acompañarlos, si los Slytherin quieren una pelea, la tendrán – Sentencio Potter, esto fue fácil, espero que salga según lo planeado, aunque algo me decía que alguien terminaría hechizado, será divertido.

Cuando dieron las 5, fuimos a la biblioteca para ver si los Sly ya habían llegado cosa que no era así, al cabo de un rato de espera escuchamos como voces venían riéndose y pudimos ver que se acercaba el grupo de Sly; en primera fila venía Danielle y Daphne quienes estaban molestando por algo a Astoria que estaba al centro de ellas y atrás venían Pansy, Draco y Blaise riendo por lo que decían Dan y Daphne.

 **––––––––––– Danielle POV**

Al llegar nos quedamos viendo al grupo de leones que iban con caras bastante graciosas, ¿Nunca han visto reír a un grupo de jóvenes acaso?, escuche como Blaise iba a hacer un comentario pero Ron se adelantó ¿Qué hace aquí él? Joder.

¿No podía venir sola la princesa de Slytherin acaso? –

Si todos los Gryffindors son como tu pobretón, es obvio que no iba a venir sola – Contesto Daphne

¿Quieres pelear Greengrass? – Dijo el pelirrojo

La única forma que tendrías de ganarme es atacándome por la espalda Weasley, he escuchado que se te da muy bien – Respondió con malicia la rubia, tuve que intervenir o esto no nos llevaría a nada bueno –

Bueno, ¿han venido a pelear o a estudiar? Porque hay un libro de historia de Hogwarts que de verdad quiero leer y ustedes me están retrasando – Dije con enojo fingido

Yo leí ese libro cuando llegué a Hogwarts, si quieres te puedo llevar a donde esta – Me dijo Hermione un poco apenada mientras Draco, Harry, Ron y Pansy alzaban la ceja y los demás intentaban no reírse porque el plan funcionaba

Claro Mione, yo también te puedo enseñar un par de cosas – Dije haciendo que la chica se sonroje y sentí como me taladraba la mirada de Pansy por la espalda –

Todos entramos juntos a la biblioteca y nos sentamos en las mesas del fondo, juntamos 2 para así poder caber todos, en orden estaban Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Astoria y Cameron, frente a ellos en el mismo orden estábamos yo, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville y Ron, procurando así que las parejas involucradas en el plan queden frente a frente.

Hermione ya había traído el libro que en si no quería leer pero sabía que con eso podría atraer su atención, no por nada es uno de sus libros favoritos.

¡Wao! Mione, este libro es increíble, no sabía que había tanta información sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts – Dije algo maravillada ya que había información que yo desconocía

La verdad hay más libros, si quieres otro día quedamos y puedo mostrarte –

Sería perfecto, además podemos estudiar juntas –

Deja de ser tan chupamedias de la sangre sucia Malfoy, no te hará la tarea de runas antiguas –

Tranquila Pans, ya hice mi tarea, no te tienes que preocupar porque jale, tuve una buena maestra hoy –

 **––––––––––– Cameron POV**

Parkinson estaba en verdad celosa, se puede ver cómo se hacia la desinteresada mientras leía su libro pero no ha cambiado de hoja en todo el tiempo que llevamos en la biblioteca y está muy atenta a lo que digan Dani y Herms. Los demás no se quedan atrás, Ginny no ha soltado el brazo de Harry en todo este rato y Draco está que echa humo por los oídos, el disimula menos y lanza muchos más insultos.

Potter, si has venido a besuquearte con tu novia la comadreja, deberían irse a donde no produzcan nauseas a personas de sangre pura – Soltó con odio Malfoy

Cállate hurón, Ginny no es mi novia –

Si claro Potty, deberías limpiarle la baba a Weasley, esta que moja su libro –

Ya Draco, no te metas con Potter ni Weasley, no iniciemos una pelea entre casas – Dijo Danielle sin despegar la mirada del libro

¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Ahora eres la defensora de los Gry porque te la pasas de lame suelo con Granger? – Pansy tenía una mirada de miedo la verdad

Creo que es hora de que los Sly empiecen con su parte del plan o si no Draco y Pansy terminarán hechizando a mis amigos. Mire a Zabinni y a Greengrass para que empezarán.

Ya Dray, no te enojes por esos traidores de la sangre, tu y yo podemos divertirnos de la misma manera – Daphne había abrazado a Draco por el cuello y se acercaba mucho a su cara

Preciosa, debes entender que Dani solo está teniendo un poco de diversión prohibida con la sangre sucia, todos hemos tenido algo de eso alguna vez, que te parece si luego tu y yo nos quedamos un rato en la sección prohibida, aún no lo hacemos ahí – Dijo seductor Zabinni, joder, estos Slytherin sí que sabían que decir, en menos de un segundo Hermione y Harry se habían olvidado de Dani y Gin para pararse y golpear la mesa muy fuerte

Así te quejas de mi Parkinson, tu prácticamente estás hablando de tirar con Zabinni en plena biblioteca, eres una desubicada – Grito Hermione

Y tu Malfoy, me dices que me vaya a otro lugar pero quienes creo que se deberían ir son Greengrass y tú para que se puedan comer la boca en paz –

Ambos Gryffindor estaban muy molestos, todos lo podíamos notar, Neville y Astoria miraban divertidos la escena junto con los demás chicos que conocían el plan, Danielle se paró para poder calmarlos a todos pero sucedió algo que nadie esperó.

 **––––––––––– Danielle POV**

Chicos, creo que debemos calmarnos, que les par… – No pude terminar mi frase porque unos labios se posaron en los míos, era Hermione Granger besándome, estoy muerta; no habían pasado ni 5 segundos del beso cuando sentí que nos tiraban un hechizo a ambas y salimos volando hasta estrellarnos con la pared ¿Dónde está madame Pince cuando la necesito?

Cuando pude levantarme del suelo, espere ver a Pansy con una mirada endemoniada frente a mí pero era Astoria quien nos apuntaba con la varita, mejor dicho, apuntaba a Mione con la varita

Astoria Greengrass, ven aquí inmediatamente – Grito Daphne, a lo que la rubia menor reacciono y pidiendo disculpas se fue corriendo de la biblioteca

Todos nos quedamos petrificados en ese momento, nadie sabía que decir, pude ver la cara de incredulidad de todos, en especial de Daphne que no sabía que pensar.

Daph ¿Puedes decirme que sucedió? – Pregunto Draco

No tengo idea Dray ¿Estás bien Dani? –

Sí, no te preocupes Daph, ¿Tú Hermione? –

Creo que sí, mejor dejamos la sesión de estudios por hoy – Dijo para salir lo más rápido que pudo

Pude apreciar la cara de Pansy y sabía que estaba procesando todos los sentimientos que había sufrido ese día, no quería dejarla sola y menos que me odiará así que hice lo que creí correcto en ese momento.

Pans ¿Me acompañas a buscar a Astoria? Iría yo pero lo más probable es que me vuelva a hechizar – Pedí con una cara suplicante

Bien Malfoy, solo porque eres muy torpe para estas cosas, ya vengo Draco, Daphne, traeremos a tu hermana sana y salva, vayan con Blaise a la sala común, los vemos allá – Dijo tomando el mando de la situación, joder, sí que era sexy.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? ¿Creen que Pansy mate a Dani en el camino?**

 **¿Que les parecería un AstoriaxDanielle y GinnyxCameron?**

 **Díganme** **en un rvw sus ideas, sería el mejor regalo de navidad del mundo**

 **Un review hace a una escritora feliz**

 **Gracias por todo**

 **NOX**


	5. Chapter 5

**LUMUS**

 **Queridos lectores, una vez más reportandome aquíii, al parecer espero que no me odien por el final de este capitulo pero era justo y necesario, ahoraaa lo reviews :D**

 **Cecilia695: También pensé lo mismo, la pareja salio de la nada y pues parece que tiene futuro, gracias por comentar y estar leyendo siempre la historia y obvio, nuestros queridos gry y sly no tienen ni la más minima oportunidad**

 **Monkey D. Andrea: Síiiii, yo también estaba desesperada por ver con quien poner a Danielle y que no se quedará sola, intento actualizar todos los días o maximo dejando un día, espero que te guste el cap!**

 **: Ahora nuestros chicos la verán negra :( pero igual seguira interesante jajaja, gracias por leer!**

 **LocaPorLosRRBZ: JAJAJA En este capitulo sale la opinión de nuestro querido Ron, pido paciencia con el, hasta yo quiero matarlo xd Y sí, me haz leido la mente, yo también estaba pensando poner un poco de DanixPansy considerando que Danielle siempre tuvo un crush con ella así que hay que cumplirle el sueño, gracias por comentar aquí otro capitulo ;)**

 **Sin más de decir vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que leen desde el comienzo y a los que recien empiezan a leerme, muchas muchas gracias, este capitulo es para todos ustedes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Buenas y malas noticias**

 **––––––––––– Danielle POV**

Ambas caminamos en un silencio tortuoso mientras intentábamos encontrar a Astoria, sabía que Pansy me quería preguntar algo, se le notaba pero no quería presionarla así que me quede callada, pasaron 15 minutos más hasta que la morena se decidió a hablar.

Danielle ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dijo con nerviosismo

Sí Pans, dime –

¿Te gusta Hermione? – Así que ya no es sangre sucia, interesante

Mione es una gran chica pero no la veo como una relación, no tiene las cosas que yo busco en una chica, además, está en el código de amigos que no te puede gustar la misma persona que a uno de ellos – Dije guiñándole el ojo

¿Qué? ¿Alguien de nosotros anda tras Granger? ¿Quién? – Dijo Pans frunciendo el ceño. Esta chica si era lenta con problemas del amor – Draco no puede ser, a él no le van las chicas, Daph es muy hetero para eso, a Astoria le gusta alguien – _¿Cómo dijo?_

¿A Astoria le gusta alguien? –

Dime que sabes quién es, no puedes ser tan lenta Malfoy – Dijo burlándose de mi

No Parkinson, habla –

A no, si tú no me dices quien es la persona que gusta de Granger, no te digo quien le gusta a Astoria –

¡A TI TE GUSTA HERMIONE IDIOTA, A TI! – Dije sin aguantar más la situación – Ahora dime quien le gusta a Astoria –

A mí no me gusta Hermi… Granger –

Ni lo intentes negar Pans, casi me matas más de 10 veces hoy porque estaba muy cerca de Herms –

N… No es verdad, te protegía de la sangre sucia – Dijo totalmente sonrojada

Claro, por eso te sonrojas, no le diré a nadie Pans, puedes confiar en mí, no sé por qué Herms me beso pero puedo sospechar que fue por celos a lo que dijo Blaise – Dije sonriendo pícaramente

¿Celos? ¿Ella? ¿Estás segura? –

Claro, todos lo vimos, salió según lo planeamos – En ese momento supe que había cavado mi tumba –

¿Planearlo? Explícate Malfoy, contaré hasta diez. Uno…–

Pans, bonita, no me mates por favor, soy muy joven para morir –

Dos… –

No queríamos que se saliera de control – Dije completamente asustada

Tres… –

Fue una broma inocente de amigos –

Cuatro… –

No me tires un crucio por favor –

Cinco… –

Está bien, está bien, te diré todo – Ella guardo silencio mientras yo le contaba el plan que habíamos fraguado entre nosotros, esperando que no me mate al finalizar – ¿Y bien? –

¿Me estuviste poniendo celosa solo para que acepte mis sentimientos por Granger? ¿Estás loca? Casi te mando tres crucios el día de hoy, si no era Astoria con el expelliarmus, era yo con mi Desmaius – Me dijo fastidiada la ojiverde – ¿Draco y Potty? Eso si es noticia – Dijo riendo un poco

Lo siento Pans, pero queríamos ayudarlos, para todos es muy obvio lo que sienten –

Quizás me guste Granger pero solo es eso, un gusto –

Joder Pansy, no me jodas, sabes que te gusta y mucho, no me digas que tienes miedo ahora, eres una Slytherin, somos los más ambiciosos, somos mejores que cualquier otra casa y siempre obtenemos lo que queremos, Hermione es una chica hermosa y no solo lo hemos visto nosotras, ¿Acaso crees que la comadreja no anda tras de ella? Cormac McLaggen también y muchos más, deja de ser tan cobarde Parkinson y anda por ella, debe de estar en la enfermería, anda de una vez, yo iré a buscar a Astoria –

Tienes razón, intentaré hablar con ella y pedirle que empecemos de cero, algo bueno podría salir de ahí, gracias Dani, eres increíble – Dijo abrazándome y besando mi mejilla para luego salir corriendo a los jardines. Merlín, apiádate de mí que ya no los soporto.

 **––––––––––– Cameron POV**

Luego de que las chicas se fueran, todos nos quedamos mirándonos por un largo tiempo hasta que "oportunamente" Weasley habló.

Ven que yo tenía razón, Greengrass ataco a Herms, las serpientes no son de fiar –

La ataco porque beso a Danielle comadreja idiota, no te metas con mi hermana –

Tu asquerosa amiga debió haberle puesto algo en la comida a Herms o le debió dar amortencia, ella jamás haría algo así por su cuenta – Reclamo el pelirrojo

Repite eso Weasley – Dijimos al mismo tiempo Draco y yo al momento de sacar las varitas –

Es la verdad, Hermione y yo somos el uno para el otro, jamás besaría a alguien más – Dijo un poco asustado por la amenaza

No te hechizaré porque ya eres bastante imbécil como para creer eso, no te haré más daño – Dijo Draco haciendo reír a casi todos mientras que Weasley estaba del mismo color que su cabello

Pude ver que Harry estaba muy pensativo con las cosas que habían pasado el día de hoy y no paraba de mirar a Malfoy, esto es buen material, decidí hacer un movimiento rápido.

Harry ¿Qué te parece que vayamos a buscar a Hermione? Seguro debe estar en la enfermería –

Sí, tienes razón, ha de sentirse mal por el hechizo, ¿Pueden quedarse a ordenar lo que falta chicos? – Dijo mirando a los Gry que lo acompañaban a lo que ellos asintieron y sin más salimos directo a la enfermería

Harry y yo conversábamos sobre lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca y creábamos teorías sobre la posible molestia de Astoria hacia Herms

Creo que a Astoria le gusta Danielle o Hermione en su defecto, actuó muy impulsivamente – Me dijo el chico de lentes

No creo que sea Herms, lo más probable es que sea Danielle y ella ni cuenta se ha dado, menudo beso le dieron –

Sí, creo que para Hermione fue demasiado la charla de Zabinni y Parkinson, debería dejar de ser tan obvia – Dijo riendo

¿Cómo? ¿Tu sabias que a Herms le gustaba Parkinson? – Pregunté asombrado

Lo sospechaba, Hermione siempre se quedaba mirando hacia su dirección y siempre comentaba sobre ella, era algo lógico –

Vaya, tienes razón – Me hice el desentendido – Pero Harry, tu actuaste igual frente a Malfoy –

Eh, es porque Malfoy es un impúdico, prácticamente Greengrass se lo quería comer ahí mismo – Dijo totalmente rojo el niño que vivió –

¿Seguro Potter? Draco es muy guapo – Le hice ojitos

Lo es, pero no soy gay, ósea, eso creo, aunque… no sé Cameron – Dijo rindiéndose

Podrías ser bisexual, Danielle es bisexual aunque le gustan más las mujeres nunca cierra las puertas para un chico, según ella se enamora de mentes y personalidades –

Podría ser, Draco es una buena persona en el fondo, hay algo en el que me gusta pero tengo miedo Cameron, el será un mortifago, yo tendré que matarlos, nunca podría lastimar a Draco –

Tranquilo Harry, nosotros te ayudaremos, nadie morirá, ganaremos esta guerra – Dije dándole seguridad al joven que ya empezaba a querer llorar – Vamos con Herms –

 **––––––––––– Pansy POV**

Estaba en la puerta de la enfermería debatiéndome si entrar o no, aún no tenía claro que es lo que le diría a Hermione cuando la tuviera cara a cara, no sabía si ella quería algo más o simplemente fue algo del momento pero tengo que averiguarlo.

Cuando entre vi a la castaña echada con las manos en la cabeza, vi que estaba preocupada por algo, pero ¿Será por el beso?

Granger ¿Cómo estás? –

¿Qué quieres Parkinson? Ya terminaste de besar al baboso de tu novio – Dijo la castaña sin verme

¿Celosa? No te preocupes gatita, hay mucho Pansy para todos – Dije con mi sonrisa marca Parkinson

Ya quisieras Parkinson, jamás me gustaría una serpiente rastrera y mortifaga como tú –

¡NO SOY UNA MORTIFAGA GRANGER! – Grite levantando la manga de mi brazo izquierdo, dando a entender que no tenía la marca tenebrosa – No sé porque vine, mejor me largo –

Parkinson, lo siento, no quería molestarte, no estoy de humor, hoy definitivamente no fue mi día –

Así parece Granger – Dije sentándome a su lado – Astoria resulto un az con la varita ¿eh? – Intente burlarme de ella

Me debe odiar, maldita sea – Dijo la castaña tapándose la cara con las manos –

Cuidado gatita, un Gry no debería maldecir, deja eso para nosotros las serpientes

Muy graciosa Parkinson, hilarante – Dijo con sarcasmo – ¿A que has venido? –

Ehhh bueno Granger, he venido a darte la oportunidad de que podamos llevarnos medianamente bien a partir de ahora – Le dije sin mirarla a los ojos –

¿Qu… Que? ¿Quieres llevarte bien conmigo? Pero tú eres de ellos y bueno yo estoy con Harry – Respondió sorprendida

Mira sabelotodo, te lo diré una sola vez y no lo repetiré de nuevo. Yo no pertenezco al bando de quien tu sabes, mis padres son los mortifagos, yo lo único que quiero es que la guerra mágica acabe y pueda estar tranquila –

No te creo Parkinson – Joder, como desconfía esta chica –

Mírame a los ojos y dime si estoy mintiendo – Me acerque todo lo que pude a Hermione y pude notar como se perdía en mis ojos y yo en los de ella, estábamos muy cerca que podía sentir su aliento, menta fresca, pose mi mirada en sus labios y pude ver lo suave que se veían, quería probarlos … Nos faltaban milímetros para poder besarnos cuando la puerta de la enfermería fue abierta dando paso a Potter y a Black que estaban estupefactos al ver nuestra posición –

¿Parkinson? ¿Qué haces aquí y Astoria? – Pregunto divertido Black

Tu amiga la está buscando, supongo que tienen asuntos que atender y querían un poco de privacidad –

¿Ya se dio cuenta que Astoria quería ser quien le metiera la lengua hasta la garganta y no Mione? –

¡HEY! Fue un error, fue un impulso por ve… – En ese momento calló abruptamente al ver lo que iba a decir – Fue un impulso del momento, nada más – Concluyo roja

¿Por ver que Granger? ¿Cómo me comía la boca con mi novio? – Me burle

Callate Parkinson, pensé que estábamos en buenos términos, no me hagas arrepentirme – Dijo mirándome

Lo estamos Granger, no más insultos, eso no significa que no te fastidie de vez en cuando, eso lo hago por placer – Dije guiñándole el ojo – Bueno, aquí hay muchos Gryffindors para mi gusto, será mejor que me regrese a mi sala común, hasta luego Granger, Black, Potty –

Cuando termine de despedirme camine hasta la salida y le tire un beso a Hermione que se puso roja por el acto y me levanto el dedo medio, reí ante esto y salí. Una vez fuera de la enfermería escuche las risas de ambos Gryffindor hombres y como la castaña les gritaba que solo éramos amigas y que no dijeran nada de lo que vieron, supongo que sí tengo una oportunidad con ella. Con ese feliz pensamiento fui a mi sala común, si hubiera sabido que me esperaba, me hubiera quedado más tiempo en la enfermería con la castaña.

 **––––––––––– Danielle POV**

Camine por todo el maldito colegio buscando a Astoria y no la encontraba, al final Pans no me dijo quien le gustaba a la pequeña Greengrass, maldita serpiente; fui caminando hasta la torre de astronomía mientras practicaba mis hechizos en el camino, debo admitir que hacer magia aún me parecía extraordinario y encontraba cualquier momento para practicarla.

En la torre de astronomía no vi nada fuera de lo común sin embargo escuche un jadeo en una esquina que asumí que era Astoria y susurré "Finite" para que desapareciera su hechizo de invisibilidad y la vi ahí, sentada con la cabeza entre las piernas y su varita en mano, me acerque lentamente por si se le ocurría atacarme de nuevo.

Hey pequeña – Susurre mientras me sentaba a su lado –

Lo siento Dani, no quise atacarte ni a Hermione, me salí de control y yo sol… – Empezó a hablar rápido y a sollozar –

No no llores Toria, por favor, ya pasó, ni Hermione ni yo estamos molestas, solo nos sorprendió, aunque déjame decirte que tu expelliarmus es bastante bueno, ya quisiera yo poder hacer uno igual –

Tienes mejor manejo de la magia que yo Dani, no intentes hacerme sentir bien – Dijo divertida la menor

Bueno, te perdono con una condición – Astoria alzo la ceja en señal de no entenderme, joder que linda se veía – Pansy me dijo que alguien te gustaba – Y vi como fruncía el ceño – Y pues, quería saber quién era, no es por ser cotilla ni nada, solo curiosidad, como nunca te he visto con chicos ni nada –

Bueno, déjame decirte que Pansy es una serpiente traicionera y segundo, no te diré, tienes que averiguarlo, no será tan difícil, ya verás, ¿Vámonos? – Dijo guiñándome el ojo y parándose

Sí sí, la verdad eres una aguafiestas Toria – Dije para pararme junto con ella y caminar fuera de la sala

Conversamos hasta la sala común sobre las clases, su hermana, las parejas que queríamos formar en los grupos de Gry y Sly, etc. A mitad de camino la joven Sly se cansó y tuve que cargarla hasta las mazmorras en mi espalda, debo decir que Astoria era igual o más engreída que Daph ya que estoy completamente segura que no estaba ni un poquito cansada pero eso no quitaba lo dulce e inocente que era, además de tener una mente brillante y un cuerpo de infarto para sus 16 años. Entre esos pensamientos llegué a la sala común y Blaise me dijo que Draco y Pansy me estaban esperando en el dormitorio de la chica, me despedí de ambos chicos y subí.

Cuando abrí la puerta del dormitorio de prefectos, vi como Pansy estaba llorando en su cama y Draco estaba parado a su lado más pálido de lo normal.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté

Lee – Me dijo Draco tendiéndome una carta

La carta estaba escrita con una caligrafía perfecta y decía:

" _Draco, el momento ha llegado querido hijo, el señor oscuro ha accedido a marcarte a ti y a Danielle con la marca tenebrosa, ha escuchado buenas cosas de tu hermana y de su increíble manejo de la magia, por lo tanto la quiere entre sus filas._

 _Le pedí un permiso especial a McGonagall para que pudieran salir el día de mañana que será su iniciación, a las 3 de la tarde deben de estar en Hogsmade, no fallen._

 _P.D: Dile a la señorita Parkinson que tiene una carta esperando para ella también, tiene el mismo permiso que ustedes, vallan juntos._

 _Lucius Malfoy"_

Me quede helada al leer la carta y mire a ambos chicos que estaban igual que yo

Draco dime que es mentira, dime por favor que es mentira, no puedo marcarme, no puedo – Dije empezando a llorar

Perdón Dani, intente que nadie supiera que aprendías excesivamente rápido los hechizos pero parece que hay un grupo de infiltrados que llevaron la información, perdóname –

¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Tenemos opción? – Pregunté abrazando a Draco

No, tenemos que ir mañana o será peor, quizás no nos marquen mañana, solo sea para ver nuestras habilidades, sabes cómo es tu padre de exagerado Draco – Dijo Pans con la voz rota –

Esperemos chicas, esperemos –

Los tres nos quedamos ese día a dormir en el mismo cuarto, no queríamos ver a nadie, lloramos lo que pudimos, al día siguiente teníamos que fingir a la perfección y buscar la manera de escapar de la marca.

* * *

 **No me maten por el final, no nos podiamos olvidar de la batalla de Hogwarts**

 **¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¿Creen que Danielle, Draquito y Pansy serán marcados?**

 **Apuestas, se aceptan apuestas jajaja**

 **No se olviden de dejar un review para hacer a una escritora feliz**

 **Muchas gracias por leer a todos**

 **NOX**


	6. Chapter 6

**LUMUS**

 **Holis, regresé con un nuevo capitulo, lista para hacerlos sufrir ya que este capitulo esta cargado de drama pero antes de eso, los reviews**

 **Monkey D. Andrea: Definitivamente escapar de Voldy no es tarea fácil lastimosamente para nuestros queridos Sly, que bueno que te haya gustado, me debatía entre poner el POV de los demás magos y ya que veo que les ha encantado a todos, desde el prox capitulo no solo serán Cam y Dani, gracias por siempre comentar!**

 **LocaPorLosRRBZ: Me encantan tus comentarios, siempre me rio mucho con ellos, orgullo Sly por siempre jajaja y referente a tu duda, esta maso menos en el sexto libro, por lo que todos tiene 16 y Astoria debería tener 15 solo que al parecer se me fue el numero, disculpa jeje Gracias por comentar!**

 **Cecilia695: Definitivamente los Sly se reirán de la pobre Danielle al no entender que le pasa con Astoria jajaja gracias por comentar!**

 **Lauren: Jauregui? JAJAJA lo siento, no pude evitarlo. No había visto tu comentario hasta ayer, pido disculpas :( y referente a lo de sangre sucia, los llaman así o se consideran así por el hecho de que crecieron entre muggles algo imperdonable para los sangre pura supuestamente y obviamente el que se cree puro pero es super mestizo Voly jajaja**

 **Bueeeeno, sin más preámbulo, los dejo para que puedan leer, nos vemos abajo ;)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Voldemort**

Ese día amaneció más penoso de lo normal, Pansy, Draco y yo no queríamos hablar con nadie, nuestros amigos estaban preocupados por nuestras caras y no paraban de preguntarnos que nos pasaba.

Llegamos al Gran Comedor en silencio y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios de siempre, a lo lejos pude ver la preocupación de Cameron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny al ver nuestras caras, creo que es muy obvio.

Tenemos que hablar con Cameron – Susurre a Pansy y Dray

¿Por qué? Si alguien se entera de que nos marcaran, nos enviaran a Azkaban a morir – Susurro la chica

Necesitamos a alguien de apoyo, cualquier cosa que nos pase, él sabrá a donde fuimos y que fuimos obligados –

¿Y si nos traiciona Dani? –

No te preocupes Dray, él no nos traicionará, podemos confiar plenamente en que Cameron daría su vida por salvarnos – Les respondí sonriendo para calmarlos, no había forma en esta vida de que Cameron me diera la espalda

Bien, nosotros saldremos, tu trae a Black, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos ser rápidos – Dijo el rubio levantándose con Pans

Bien –

Ellos caminaron a la salida mientras yo me dirigí a la mesa de Gry a paso lento, veía como todos me miraban con desaprobación, joder que soy de Sly, no el ebola, malditos prejuicios.

Cameron, necesito tu ayuda por favor – Dije intentando que no se me quiebre la voz ante la atenta mirada de los Gry

Sí Dani, salgamos – Respondió el chico preocupado por mí, cuando dimos media vuelta, otra voz llamo mi atención

Danielle, ¿están bien? Hablo de Malfoy y Parkinson – Hablo Potter preocupado más por el rubio que por la chica pero sabía que Herms también quería saber

Sí Potter, estaremos bien, no te preocupes, somos de Sly, no nos subestimes – Harry me sonrió pero podía ver su preocupación en sus ojos y en los de Herms –

Por qué se preocupan por esas sabandijas, seguro no pueden tirarse a alguien y por eso andan así de tristes – Dijo Weasley mirándome con desdén, verdad que ahora me odia por besar a Hermione

¿Qué pasa comadreja? ¿Triste porque Herms sigue sin hacerte caso? No te preocupes, luego te hago un ensayo de lo suaves que son sus labios y su aliento de menta – Dije burlándome del chico olvidando donde estaba. Todo quedo en silencio hasta que se escuchó un leve carraspeo proveniente de mi mesa y pude ver a Astoria de pie mirándome con una ceja levantada, joder, no otra vez, será mejor que me vaya – Bueno, ahora sí, me voy, adiós Weasley, te mando el ensayo, adiós chicos, vamos Cameron, corre, corre – Dije lo más rápido que pude saliendo de la mano con el chico y evitando la mirada de Astoria

Una vez que salimos del peligro, digo, del Gran Comedor buscamos a Draco y a Pansy para poder hablar los cuatro. Los encontramos en las escaleras sentados, ambos se levantaron y caminamos hacia algún aula vacía cerrándola con un hechizo.

Bien ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – Pregunto el Gry

Bueno, ayer nos llegó una carta a los tres de parte de Lucius que no nos pone del todo feliz – Respondí

¿Qué decía la carta? –

Hoy iremos con Voldy a ser marcados como mortifagos – Dije sin darle más vueltas

¿COMO? ¿ESTAS LOCA? TE MATARAN SI SABEN QUE ESTAS DE SU LADO ¿COMO CARAJOS PUEDES ESTAR DE SU LADO? – Grito histérico mi amigo

No estamos de su lado joder, no tenemos de otra, hoy es la iniciación y él nos ha escogido a los tres, no podemos negarnos si no nos matará ¿Cómo crees que estamos? – Dije molesta por que mi amigo creyera que yo estaba del lado de cara de serpiente

Esperen ¿Draco ni Pansy están del lado de Voldemort? –

No, al menos no compartimos sus creencias, somos hijos de mortifagos, ya estamos condenados por eso – Explico Draco

¿Y porque tu Danielle? Él quería matarnos, ¿Por qué te quiere ahora de su lado? –

No lo sé Cameron, no lo sé pero tendré que ir, si no vendrá por nosotros y es lo que menos quiero –Dije abrazando al chico intentando no romper a llorar de nuevo

Bien, yo los respaldo chicos, no sé cuál será el plan pero estoy listo – Dijo Cameron sonriéndonos, mire a Draco y Pansy ya que en sí no teníamos un plan para salir de esto –

No tenemos un plan – Respondió la ojiverde – Pero si te necesitamos para que los Gry nos crean que no somos mortifagos, al menos no de pensamiento –

Eso será difícil, Harry, Ginny y Hermione no les creerán ni lo más mínimo si vienen marcados –

Lo sé, pero tú sabes la verdad, si ellos se llegan a enterar de que somos mortifagos, tú tienes que ayudar a que nos escuchen a dar nuestras razones – Le dije

Está bien, está bien, pero por favor, intenten no ser marcados –

Sabes que sí Cam, lo intentaremos – Dije abrazándolo nuevamente invitando a Draco y a Pans que lo hicieron con un poco de incomodidad con el Gry

 **––––––––––– Cameron POV**

Vi a los tres chicos alejarse a su sala común, debían prepararse para hoy, estoy tan asustado por Danielle, ese maldito cara de serpiente debe querer algo más que marcarla; ambos sabemos que los van a utilizar para acercarse a Harry y los demás, Voldemort debe saber su reciente "amistad" con los Gry, sé que tiene un plan pero bueno, ella es la mente maestra la mayor parte del tiempo, si las cosas se salen de control acudirá a mí, solo debo confiar, con estos pensamientos volví al Gran Comedor donde me esperaban mis amigos.

¿Están bien? ¿Qué les pasa? – Pregunto Hermione

Sí, son problemas de Sly, no me quisieron decir pero me dijeron que no me preocupara – Mentí, aún no podía decirles de la marca tenebrosa

¿Seguro? –

Si Herms, todo está bien, si necesitan ayuda sabes que Danielle vendrá por ayuda, cambiando de tema, ¿Cuando son las audiciones de Quidditch? – Pregunté cambiando de tema, ya no sabía cómo mentirles más

Mañana, ¿te postularás? – Me pregunto Ginny

Por supuesto bella pelirroja, seré el mejor golpeador que abras visto en tu vida – Le dije sonriendo

Espero Black, soy cazadora y tú serás mi protector personal en el cielo, más te vale no fallar – Me dijo mientras se levantaba y me guiñaba un ojo, como me encantaba esa chica

Sin babear Black, aun no terminamos de desayunar – Me dijo Harry divertido

Jodete Potter – Dije riendo aún más, escuche un sonido de molestia y no tuve voltear a ver para saber de quien provenía

Aléjate de mi hermana Black, tu eres como un Sly, no quiero gente como tu cerca de ella – Me dijo el pelirrojo

Hago lo que quiero Weasley, tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, si quieres nos batimos a duelo, no tengo problemas –

Chicos, sin peleas, vámonos a clases de una vez – Dijo separándonos Hermione y supe que tenía razón así que nos dirigimos a clases

En el camino Harry me explicaba quienes estaban en los equipos de Quidditch, solo eran los capitanes y sub capitanes, los demás tenían que buscar su puesto, en el nuestro teníamos a Harry como buscador y capitán mientras que Ginny era cazadora y su capitana; los Slytherin tenían como capitán y sub capitana a Draco que era buscador y a Pansy que era golpeadora; Ravenclaw era liderado por la buscadora Cho Chang y el cazador Roger Davies y por último Hufflepuff tenía de capitán a Zacharias Smith que era un cazador y de sub capitán a Anthony Rickett que era golpeador

Bien, entonces de todas maneras postulare para golpeador – Dije seguro

Perfecto, seguro quedas ¿Danielle se anotara en Quidditch? – Pregunto el chico

Sí, supongo, aún no hablo con ella de eso, pero seguro que sí como golpeadora o cazadora –

Espero que no sea buena, Pansy es extremadamente buena golpeadora, no necesitamos a otra igual que ella –

Esperemos que no lo sea, aunque lo más probable es que sea ella quien la ayude a mejorar su técnica, así que tendremos que esforzarnos –

Diablos, no dejaré que ganen la copa los Sly, sería humillante – Termino por decir en un susurro Harry al entrar a clases de runas antiguas –

 **––––––––––– Danielle POV**

Estábamos cambiados con nuestras túnicas totalmente negras, listos para salir de Hogwarts, McGonagall ya nos había dado el permiso pero asumo que sospecha algo, espero que no se la agarre contra nosotros, espero que cuando llegue el momento todos nos crean que no estamos del lado de Voldemort. Antes de partir una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿A dónde vas Dani? – Astoria estaba parada en la puerta de nuestra habitación

Tengo cosas que hacer con Draco y Pansy, volveremos antes de que sea de noche – Le respondí sonriéndole lo más sincera que pude pero estoy segura que solo me salió una mala mueca

Me estas mintiendo, lo sé, pero supongo que luego me dirás que pasa ¿cierto? –

Si Toria, te lo diré, necesito que confíes en mi ¿ok? – Dije acercándome a ella – Necesito que pase lo que pasé a partir de ahora confíes en mí y que me creas – Abrace a la chica –

Lo hare Dani – Dijo abrazándome aún más fuerte, me aleje un poco de ella y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises, acaricie su cara y empecé a acercarme a sus labios cuando apareció Draco y ambas nos alejamos como resortes

Ehm, lo siento chicas pero Danielle tenemos que irnos, llegaremos tarde – Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona por interrumpir

Sí Malfoy, vamos, nos vemos luego Toria – Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo escaleras abajo para reunirnos con Pans en la sala común

¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Dijo molesta la chica

Danielle estaba muy entretenida intentando besar a Astoria que se olvidó que llegábamos tarde – Dijo divertido mi hermano a lo que yo me sonrojaba a más no poder

Con mi hermana ¿Qué? – No había notado a Daph

Hey, Daph, Draco está loco, no le hagas caso – Daphne molesta daba miedo

Más te vale tener cuidado con lo que haces Dani, eres mi amiga pero le haces daño a mi hermana y te juro por Salazar que te mato a crucios ¿entendido? – Me dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente

Sí Daphne querida, Astoria es mi amiga, somos súper amigas, ultra amigas, archí mega ultra amigas, nunca le haría daño – Cualquier tontería digo cuando estoy nerviosa, porque no me llevas Merlín

Ya vámonos, llegamos tarde, nos vemos Daph – Dijo Pans

Los tres salimos en silencio de Hogwarts hasta llegar a Hogsmade, una vez que llegamos vimos cómo nos esperaban 3 mortifagos encubiertos, tomamos un translador que tenían y llegamos a nuestra pesadilla, la mansión Malfoy.

Mire alrededor y era tal cual la detallaban en los libros, aterradora, vi cómo habían personas con túnicas negras y mascarás, putos mortifagos pensé, frente a nosotros estaba el mismísimo Voldemort y a su lado se encontraban Bellatrix y mi "papi" Lucius, el cual me miraba asustado, espero que lo esté porque a la más mínima lo mato.

Bienvenidos – Dijo Voldemort – Ya saben para que están aquí, no tengan miedo acérquense jóvenes – Los tres nos acercamos a la serpiente – Vaya, la menor de los Malfoys, Danielle ¿cierto? – Preguntó

Sí –

Para ser una sangre sucia tienes un manejo de la magia increíble, espero que estés dispuesta a ser parte de mi ejercito por las buenas –

¿Y si no que? ¿Me torturaras hasta morir? – Todos en el salón jadearon por mi forma de hablarle a su señor

Así que te crees valiente para hablarme así ¿no? – Dijo riéndose sádicamente – Pero te diré que a ti no te torturaré Danielle, pero espero que tu amigo Black y la menor de los Greengrass tengan mucha resistencia a los crucios – Dijo

¡NI TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A CAMERON O A ASTORIA! – Grite, maldita sea, sabía que no sería tan fácil deshacerme de él, no tenía opción, no quería que les hicieran daño – Acepto, acepto marcarme y servirte pero no les hagas daño – Dije a punto de llorar

Ves que no fue tan difícil Danielle – Volteo a ver a Draco y a Pansy que estaban mudos mirando al suelo – Y para ustedes, por si dudan servirme, el mismo destino correrán Granger y Potter si se atreven a desobedecerme – Ambos miraron estupefactos a lo que dijo el Voldemort – Sus sentimientos son una vergüenza para nuestra sangre pero eso se arreglará luego de la guerra por lo que en estos momentos ustedes nos servirán de espías, tendrán que decirnos todo lo que Potter haga o no haga y luego nos facilitarán la entrada a Hogwarts para el ataque o sus queridos amores sufrirán las consecuencias, ¿entendieron? –

Sí mi señor – Respondimos los tres

Denme sus brazos – Los tres extendimos el brazo izquierdo, preparados para lo que sucedería, un dolor peor que el crucio se extendió por nuestros cuerpos, maldita sea, esto duele más que un tatuaje muggle pensé, luego de eso caí desmayada.

 **––––––––––– HORAS DESPUES**

Estábamos en una habitación, voltee a mi lado y vi a Pans dormida y a Draco en la otra cama, intente despertarlos y no funcionaba así que invoque aguamenti a sus rostros y así despertarlos, ¿Ya dije que amo la magia?

¿Qué mierda te pasa? – Se levantó Draco

Por la santa mierda, casi me ahogo – Fue Pans

Lo siento chicos, no se levantaban –

¿Seguimos en la mansión? –

Si Pans ¿Ahora que nos harán? –

Justo cuando dije eso por la puerta entro Bellatrix, mierda, me daba pánico esa chica, si en el libro estaba loca, verla cara a cara es peor

Ya despertaron, vamos, el señor tenebroso los llama – Dijo mirándome

Bien, vamos – Dijo Draco totalmente serio, así que esta era la famosa mascara que tenían los Sly, ya veo por que

Avanzamos en silencio tras Bellatrix y al llegar al cuarto de Voldy lo vimos junto a Lucius y otro señor que ni idea de quien mierda es

¿Papá? – Preguntó Pansy, bueno ya sé quién es

Siéntate hija, tenemos un anuncio – Pansy, Draco y yo nos sentamos frente a los dos hombres y la serpiente

Ya que se han atrevido a deshonrar a la sangre enamorándose de traidores, tenemos que hacer algo para cambiar eso – Dijo Voldemort mirándonos – Hemos decidido que ustedes serán comprometidos para salvar a sus familias de la vergüenza –

No entiendo que tengo que ver yo aquí – Dije – Astoria es de Slytherin, no es traidora de la sangre, no es que este enamorada de ella, solo que lo ponemos como el ejemplo más cercano, obvio somos súper amigas – Aquí vamos de nuevo

Si tienes Danielle, Astoria no tiene la marca tenebrosa, sus padres se la niegan por lo tanto no es alguien digna de una de mis mortifagas así que cállate si no quieres recibir un crucio – Me miro Voldy – Danielle, serás comprometida con Pansy, mañana será anunciado su compromiso y tienen que hacerlo creíble ¿Entendieron? – Nos apuntó con su varita

Sí señor – Respondimos al mismo tiempo

Y tu Draco, serás comprometido con Blaise Zabinni cuando él sea marcado por nosotros, ahora sí, lárguense de mi vista y vuelvan a su escuela, no se olviden lo que tienen que hacer o si no ya saben que les pasara a sus amiguitos – Termino Voldy con una mirada maligna

Nos dieron un translador hacia Hogsmade y cuando llegamos no sabíamos que hacer, caminábamos como robots hacia el castillo, recién estaba haciéndose de noche, pensé que era más tarde.

Estamos jodidas ¿Cierto? – Me pregunto Pans

Sí, Hermione y Astoria no perdonarán esto por nada, aún menos con la marca tenebrosa –

¿Hablarás con Cameron? ¿Le contarás la verdad? – Me dijo Dray

No sé, siento que entre menos sepa más protegido lo tendré, no quiero que lastimen ni a Cameron ni a Astoria, no me lo perdonaría –

Te entendemos, tendremos que actuar indiferentes con ellos pero necesitamos la ayuda de Cameron si o si, es el único que esta de nuestro lado –

Lo sé Dray, mañana a primera hora lo veremos y hablaremos sobre todo, vámonos a dormir de una vez – Sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado al castillo, caminábamos a la sala común y cada uno se despidió para ir a su cuarto.

Yo compartía cuarto con Astoria y otras dos chicas que ni sus nombre sabía, cuando llegué tuve ganas de entrar en su cama y llorar con ella pero sabía que me haría demasiadas preguntas así que mejor me duermo, mañana no sería mejor que hoy.

* * *

 **Porfis no me maten, ellos necesitaban la marca si no no había drama jajaja**

 **¿Que les pareció? ¿Que creen que harán Herms y Astoria ahora?**

 **¿En el próximo capitulo quieren las audiciones a quidditch para calmar el drama o quieren que siga la trama con todo?**

 **Espero sus comentarios con ansias**

 **Recuerden, un review hace a una escritora feliz**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias por leer**

 **NOX**


	7. Chapter 7

**LUMUS**

 **Como estaaaaaan queridos lectores, otro día más, otro capitulo más que espero que disfruten, este cap no trae taaaaaaaanto drama como el anterior, solo un poco de las reacciones pero no serán nada fuertes a comparación de cuando el duo de Gry y Astoria vean la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de sus amados Sly jeje Ahoraaa con los reviews**

 **Monkey D. Andrea: Danielle no aceptará su amor por Astoria aunque se lo estrellarán en la cara pero pronto cambiará eso, Cameron tendrá su propio plan, ya sabes que aquí nadie es feliz si no la hace de celestino, gracias por comentar siempre, me encantan tus reviews!**

 **LocaPorLosRRBZ: Jajaja aún no hay PansxDani, esto es solo el comienzo, pero será leve, no afectará nada las parejas y bueno Blaise tenía que justificar su existencia en el fic, pobre moreno je, en fin con lo de la mentalidad cerrada lo explica justamente Cameron en este capitulo para disipar dudas y pues Danielle, no hay nada que hacer con ella, las malas decisones la siguen, se ahorraria mucho dolor de cabeza si se lo hubiera contado a Astoria pero que se hace jajaja Gracias por leer espero que el cap te guste mucho**

 **Cecilia695: Voldypooh JAJAJA me lo imagine con cara de oso y pues sí, legeremancia es su forma favorita de averiguar cosas, poco respeto por la privacidad tiene, el infierno aún no se desatará, aún no, paciencia jajaja Gracias por los reviews, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy!**

 **Sin más que decirles, los dejo con el capitulo de hoy, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Danielle POV**

Me levante con el sonido de la puerta, era Pansy que me estaba esperando para ir juntas al Gran Comedor, me bañe, me cambie y sali lo mas rapido que pude, al llegar a la sala común vi a Pans muy nerviosa mientras me esperaba.

– ¿Qué pasa Pansy? ¿Por qué no desayunas aun? – Pregunté divertida

– Esta en el profeta, primera plana, una foto de ambas caminando ayer mientras reiamos en Hogsmade, Draco me avisó antes de que entrará, Astoria me quiere arrancar la cabeza – Dijo muy nerviosa la chica y muy rápido

– ¿Cómo? ¿Y esperas que entremos juntas? ¿Quieres que nos manden mil hechizos? –

– ¿Recuerdas lo de hacerlo creíble cierto? – Dijo – Además deberías estar feliz de estar comprometida con la chica mas sensual de Hogwarts –

– ¿Cómo es eso de que estoy comprometida conmigo misma? – Dije picándola mientras me alzaba una ceja

– Muy graciosa Malfoy, te lo dejaré pasar por ahora, pero vamos al comedor, muero de hambre –

Ambas empezamos a caminar al comedor a paso rápido, no queríamos perder el desayuno aunque al estar frente a la puerta a ambas nos entraron los nervios, no sabíamos que encontraríamos al entrar.

– ¿Y si volvemos a la sala común? – Mire a Pans

– No seas cobarde Malfoy ¿Qué paso con la charla del orgulloso Sly? –

– Cierto cierto, vamos a hacerlo creíble Pans –

Ambas entramos al Gran Comedor y automáticamente todas las miradas se posaron en nosotras, la casa de Sly se paró a aplaudirnos asumo por el compromiso, malditos. Pude ver de reojo a Hermione que era una furia sujetada por Harry y Cameron, me dio miedo voltear hacia mi mesa pero al hacerlo pude ver los ojos rojos de Astoria, estuvo llorando, y a Daphne que venía hacía mí amenazante.

– ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ MALFOY! – Mientras me agarraba de la túnica y me estrellaba contra la puerta –

– Daphne, escúchame, no es lo que crees, déjala – Dijo Pans

– No me jodas Parkinson, tú mejor que nadie sabías los sentimientos de mi hermana, te los dijo, te pidió ayuda y tú te vienes a comprometer con Danielle, gran amiga eres – La miro con desdén

– Chi…cas, me aho…go – Intente decir y sentí como Daphne me soltaba pero me ponía la varita en el cuello – Daphne, Pansy tiene razón, no es lo que crees, déjanos explicarte pero en privado, nadie se puede enterar de esto, por favor

– Bien, salgamos y me explican que rayos hacen comprometidas – Dijo bajando su varita de mi cuello pero poniéndola en mi espalda mientras caminábamos, joder, me sentía una prisionera de mi amiga. Llegamos a un pasadizo desierto y luego de un largo silencio, tuve que explicarme

– Fuimos obligadas a hacerlo, Voldy lo quiso así, el al parecer leyó nuestras mentes y supo que Pansy besa el suelo por el que camina Granger – La morena me miro mal – Que Draco babea por el niño que sobrevivió y bueno que yo soy muy buena amiga de tu Toria, por lo que Pansy y yo fuimos comprometidas para que nuestras familias no caigan en vergüenza por nuestras elecciones y Draco será comprometido con Blay por lo mismo – Dije al ver su cara de sorpresa

– ¿Por qué caerías en vergüenza por enamorarte de Astoria? Somos de sangre pura – Dijo frunciendo el ceño al sentir menospreciada a su hermana

– ¿Quieres que tu hermana tenga la marca tenebrosa en su brazo? Porque yo me opongo a eso –

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ustedes? – Pregunto y luego abrió mucho los ojos al entender lo que pasaba – No me digan que ustedes …

– Lo siento Daph, no tuvimos opción, nos amenazaron con hacerles daño, no podíamos permitir eso – Dijo llorando Pansy y Daphne se lanzó a abrazarla

– Tienes que contarle a Astoria, Dani, si no lo haces te odiará por mentirle –

– No puedo, si ella sabe querrá hacer algo y si Voldemort se da cuenta, quien sabe que podría hacerle, su última amenaza fue matarla a crucios, no pienso arriesgarme, se lo contaré de ser estrictamente necesario –

– Bien, pero no dejes que te odie, me agradas para ella, aunque seas medio idiota – Dijo riéndose de mi mientras yo me sonrojaba, ¿Toria y yo? Ella me considera su amiga nada más.

 **Cameron POV**

Quería reírme, sabe Merlín que me quería reír de la cara de Hermione al leer el diario de hoy, en la portada se mostraban Dani y Parkinson muy felices hablando y sonriéndose, voltee a la mesa de las serpientes y pude ver las lágrimas que caían de la cara de la pequeña Astoria, ya hablaré con Dani de ella luego, primero quiero saber cómo les fue ayer, por lo que veo Voldy debió obligarlas a esto, maldito mestizo.

Al poco rato del desayuno entraron Parkinson y Dani con cara de circunstancia y toda la mesa de Sly se paró a aplaudir, salvo las hermanas Greengrass, Zabinni y Malfoy, en nuestra mesa sentí como Hermione se iba a parar para hacer una locura y con Harry pudimos sujetarla, que ni se le ocurra hacer una maldita escena aquí, mientras hacíamos eso, nadie detuvo a Daphne de estrellar a Danielle contra la puerta del Gran Comedor, iba a ir a ayudarla pero mejor será que lo arregle ella, no es que le tenga miedo a Greengrass pero es mejor que lo hagan ellas. Las vi salir del gran comedor y todo volvió a la normalidad, salvo por la cara de hurón magullado de Draco y la cara de preocupación de Zabinni por las chicas.

– No puedo creer que Parkinson se haya comprometido con Danielle, yo pensé que ella … – Decía Hermione mientras comía

– ¿Qué ella que Hermione? No me digas que te enamoraste de Danielle por el beso que se dieron, la poción que uso debío ser fuerte – Decía Weasley mientras engullía su comida como puerco

– Cállate Ronald, yo besé a Danielle por que quise y mis sentimientos no te incumben, si me gusta una rastrera serpiente en mi maldito problema, no el tuyo – Bien dicho Hermione

– Pero Hermione, somos el uno para el otro – Dijo el idiota

– Uhhh Sly uno, Weasley nada – Le dije riendo y me dedico mala cara pero vi como Draco salía de la sala con rumbo desconocido y casualmente a Harry le dieron ganas de ir al baño, ninguno dijo nada para que el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta y lo dejamos ir, espero que todo se arregle porque quiero una práctica de Quidditch tranquila

 **Harry POV**

Todo era muy confuso, pensé que Pansy estaba interesada en Herms y que Danielle por la menor de los Greengrass, no entiendo cómo es que se comprometieron, vi a Draco salir y lo seguí para poder preguntarle que estaba pasando, lo vi sentarse en un pupitre de un salón vació y … ¿Son esos sollozos del Gran Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué lo tendrá tan mal?

Me acerqué lo más sigiloso que pude hacia el rubio e intente hablar con el

– ¿Malfoy? – Él se sobresaltó y se limpió las lagrimas

– ¿Qué quieres Potter? ¿Se te perdió tu novia comadreja?

– ¿Por qué lloras? – Le pregunté ignorando su insulto

– Que te hace pensar que te diré algo ¿Eh?

– Quería ayudarte Malfoy, pero sigues siendo el mismo cretino de siempre, eres igual que Parkinson, seguro se comprometió con Danielle para hacerle daño a Herms – Dije enojado

– Cállate Potter, tú no sabes nada sobre nosotros, no vuelvas a decir eso de Pansy porque te juro que las pagaras –

– ¿Qué me harás Malfoy? – Dije valiente y vi que esbozó una sonrisa ladeada mientras se acercó a mí y se pegó a mi cuerpo

– Te puedo hacer muchas cosas Potter – Susurro en mi oído y casi ahogo un gemido involuntario, joder Malfoy – ¿Qué quieres que te haga Potter? –

– Jo…der Malfoy ¿A que juegas? – Apenas pude decir al sentir sus labios tan cerca de mi oído

– Jamás jugaría contigo Harry – Me dijo tan cerca para luego alejarse – Salvo en el juego de hoy, Slytherin y Gryffindor compartirán cancha, te veo ahí… Potty y ten cuidado cuando salgas, tienes un problema en los pantalones – Le dijo sensualmente tirándole un beso y saliendo de la sala, mierda, santa mierda, por Merlín, necesitaba a Draco en su cama ese mismo día.

 **Cameron POV**

Caminé por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca buscando a mi mejor amiga a la cual encontré sentada en las últimas sillas del lugar y me senté junto a ella, aquí nadie nos escucharía.

– Enana, dime ¿Qué carajos está sucediendo? ¿Cómo es eso que no estuve en tu pedida de mano? – Dije divertido para calmar la tensión

– Idiota – Dijo abrazándome – Te extrañé, estos días han sido de locos – Le devolví el abrazo aún más fuerte, sé lo mal que se debe sentir y me odiaba porque no podía hacer más que consolarla mientras me contaba todo lo que había pasado en la mansión de Malfoy –

– Espera, ¿y así? ¿sin más? ¿ni un crucio por ser lesbiana o bisexual? – Pregunte extrañado

– Sí, pensé que iba a ser un inconveniente pero al parecer no interesa mucho el género de la persona con quien te cases, solo importa su sangre y lo honrosa que es su familia –

– Bueno, supongo que ahora tienes un plan ¿cierto?

– Claro que sí Cam ¿Qué me crees? ¿Gryffindor? – Dijo burlándose de mí, extrañaba a mi amiga, por fin veo el brillo de siempre en ella

– Ilumíname princesa Slytherin – Le seguí la broma

– Draco, Pansy y yo seremos quienes facilitemos la entrada al castillo a algunos mortifagos, por lo que sabremos exactamente cuándo ataquen Hogwarts, así el castillo no sufrirá el daño que sufrió supuestamente, luego si todo sale según lo planeado, Draco, Pans o yo seremos los encargados de matar a Albus, eso está cubierto porque obviamente nadie matará al viejito y en ese momento Harry tendrá que ir a buscar los Horrocruxes así que iré con él para que sea mucho más fácil, supongo que Hermione también querrá ir, ella es la cerebro del grupo después de todo, destruiremos los Horrocruxes faltantes y regresaremos en tiempo record para la batalla, nada saldrá mal – Wao, sí que lo había planeado todo

– Bien, entiendo, bien pensado, pero y ¿yo? – Dije un poco triste porque no me incluía en sus planes

– Tú te quedarás aquí en Hogwarts, con los demás, necesito que tú los protejas a todos y busques los Horrocruxes que están en el castillo, por lo que haremos monedas como las del Ejercito de Dumbledore para poder comunicarnos cuando estemos lejos y no, no irás conmigo por los Horrocruxes, Voldemort irá por nosotros, no te arriesgaré de esa manera – Me dijo y la abrace por intentar protegerme pero ambos sabemos que nada servirá en la última batalla

– Acepto tus términos, luego debemos ir por Hermione para que nos ayude con eso de las monedas –

– Si es que no me intenta matar en el momento –

– Quién lo diría, morías por Parkinson cuando vivíamos en Londres muggle y ahora estas comprometida con ella –

– Cállate, solo es por acuerdo, ella está enamorada de Herms y yo ehm soy buena amiga de Astoria – _No puedo creer que siga negando que le gusta Greengrass_

– Tú sabes que lo que Astoria y tú tienen no es amistad ¿cierto? –

– No hablaré de eso ahorita Cameron, amigas y punto – Me dijo y antes de que pudiera decir algo siguió hablando – ¿Harás la prueba para Quidditch hoy? – Será mejor que deje el tema, hablaré con Draco y Pansy para arreglar este inconveniente

– Claro, iré como golpeador, ¿tú? –

– Golpeadora también, Draco y Pansy me enseñaron un poco de Quidditch en estos días que pienso aplicar hoy –

– Bueno, ya que la prueba es en 20 minutos, sería bueno que vayamos yendo – Dije parándome de la silla y caminando junto con mi la pelinegra al campo de Quidditch –

 **Danielle POV**

Estábamos en los camerinos cambiándonos de ropa, por el uniforme de Quidditch para poder rendir la prueba, Pansy nos esperaba a mí y a Daphne ya que éramos las últimas en el camerino

– Dani, le dije a Astoria que lo tuyo con Pans era falso, era la unión de sus familias ya que no pudieron con Draco, lo intentaron contigo por sus preferencias – Me dijo un poco apenada y yo le agradecía internamente por aclararle eso

– ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Solo le dijiste eso? –

– Me dijo que ya lo sospechaba luego de pensarlo, no está enojada contigo si a eso te refieres pero igual habla con ella y sí, lo de la marca es asunto tuyo, se lo tienes que decir tú cuando llegué el momento –

– Lo sé – Dije soltando un suspiro – Espero que ese momento nunca llegue

– No será tan difícil, Astoria lo entenderá si se lo explicas – Me dijo sonriendo – ¡Ah! Granger estaba a unos pasos de nosotras así que supongo que también escucho la explicación ya que se fue muy feliz luego de que terminé de hablar, ya no tienes por qué llorar todo el día Pans – Dijo soltando una carcajada por la cara de felicidad de Pansy, estas chicas son un caso

Salimos al campo viendo como el equipo de Gry descendía para que el equipo de Sly pudiera empezar su prueba, Cameron obviamente quedo en el equipo, luego se presumía que abría un partido de practica entre ambos equipos ya que al parecer sus capitanes se llevaban mejor estos días, ya hablaré con Draquin de eso.

– Los que vayan por el puesto de golpeador se ponen a la izquierda – Dijo Draco y me moví como indico junto con 2 chicos y una chica – Los que quieran ser guardianes al centro y a la derecha los cazadores, los que vinieron por el puesto de buscador se pueden retirar porque es mi puesto y no se lo daré a nadie salvo a la buscadora sustituta– Al terminar de hablar 3 chicos se fueron con la cabeza gacha

Primero pasaron los guardianes para la práctica y quedo un chico llamado Miles Bletchey que era bastante bueno, no dejo entrar ninguna, luego los cazadores en donde quedo Daphne junto con Cassius Warrington, me tocaba a mi hacer mi prueba, estaba demasiado nerviosa, subí a mi escoba y mire a las gradas para ver si Astoria seguía sentada ahí pero no la vi ¿Dónde estará? La voz de Draco me saco de mis pensamientos

– Bien, ya que solo tenemos un puesto de golpeador disponible, la prueba será de otra manera, no pondré a ninguno de mis jugadores activos en peligro, así que tendrán que proteger de la bludger a la más rápida buscadora de Hogwarts, obvio después de mí, Astoria sube por favor – Y la vi, Astoria estaba con su uniforme de Quidditch que le quedaba condenadamente bien, ahora entiendo cuando Draco me dijo que no iba a fallar ningún golpe de la bludger, maldita serpiente, sabía que si era Astoria no dejaría que nada le haga daño, el rubio me sonrió y la ojigris me miro con burla – Irán todos al mismo tiempo, el que pueda seguirle los pasos a Astoria y protegerla se queda con el puesto, Pansy también volará cerca a ustedes para evitar algún accidente – Al voltear a ver a la chica, no estaba a su lado, estaba con Granger en las gradas a la cual había hechizado para que tuviera pompones de Slytherin y la camiseta del equipo mientras se reía de ella – PARKINSON VEN PARA ACA EN ESTE INSTANTE! – Al escuchar el grito del capitán, Pansy voló rápidamente hacia el campo –

– Lo siento, Granger quería desearme suerte – Dijo burlándose de la chica que estaba más roja que el cabello de Ginny –

– Concéntrate Parkinson, no vayan a tumbar a la pequeña Astoria – Dijo Draco con burla mirándome – Comiencen

Draco soltó las bludger y la snitch para que Astoria la buscara, los cuatro salimos volando lo más rápido que pudimos, la chica me miraba con burla mientras buscaba la snitch y yo intentaba que ninguna bludger la golpeara, cabe resaltar que los otros 3 chicos eran unos buenos para nada, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos volando 2 bludger casi le dan a la buscadora por su culpa, gracias a Merlín pude evitarlo.

Terminando la prueba los golpeadores bajamos y Draco anunció que yo me quedaría con el puesto y Astoria se lanzó encima mío a abrazarme

– Eres malvada enana, no sabía que eras buscadora – Le dije en medio del abrazo

– Soy la sustituta de Draco en caso de que enferme o le dé flojera jugar, gracias por no dejar que me golpee la bludger –

– No te preocupes Toria, no dejaría que nada te pase nunca – Dije mirándola directamente a sus hermosos ojos grises

– Tus manos donde las vea Malfoy – Vino a interrumpir Daphne ¿Es que no puedo estar a solas con la chica nunca?

– ¿Vaya Astoria, queriéndome quitar a mi prometida? Muy bajo de tu parte sabiendo que no se resiste a tus ojos – Venía caminando Pansy junto con Herms que seguía con los colores de Slytherin – ¡AUCH! ¿Qué te pasa Granger? – La chica la había empujado al suelo al escuchar lo de prometida y todos reímos

– Bien merecido te lo tenías Parkinson – Le dije y ella me saco la lengua

Cuando iba a responder se acercó Draco junto con el equipo de Gryffindor anunciando que haríamos un pequeño partido para practicar y que los nuevos se adecuen a lo que todos aceptamos

– Bien Potty, ven para demostrarles a los Gry quienes son los mejores en Quidditch –

– Vamos a ver eso Malfoy ¿Apuestas? –

– El equipo ganador le pone un castigo al perdedor –

– Listo, empecemos –

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿Muy poco drama? ¿Mucho drama?**

 **¿Poco Quidditch? En el proximo cap veremos quien gana ¿Apuestas?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y la pregunta de hoy eees...**

 **¿Quien creen que le descubrirá la marca primero a su pareja?**

 **Recuerden que un review hace a una escritora feliz**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **NOX**


	8. Chapter 8

**LUMUS**

 **Holiii, ya llegueeeeee, siento no haber subido capitulo el día de ayer pero estaba con un dolor de cabeza maldito, ya ando mejor así que es hora de capitulo pero primero los reviews :**

 **Monkey D. Andrea: Cameron se encargará de todo a partir de ahora y por fin Dani abrirá los ojos y referente al partido, mi prima escogió quien ganaría así que cualquier queja con ella jajajaja Gracias por siempre comentar, muchísimas graciaaas**

 **LocaPorLosRRBZ: Aquí el nuevo cappppp, la tranquilidad no les duro nada a las chicas, lo siento por eso je, más adelante veremos un poco más de la relación de Daph con Toria y con el partido, mi prima escogió quien ganaría pero créanme que disfrutarán de la apuesta, gracias por comentar, espero te guste.**

 **Lauren: JAJAJA Esa Jauregui es una loquilla, el PansxDani será mas adelante aún, esto es solo el comienzo, ya verán por que y ese Voldy siempre menospreciando a todos pero el maldito mestizo nos la pagará jajaaj gracias por leer**

 **Ahora pasemos al capitulo y pido disculpas de antemano por el je**

* * *

 **Danielle POV**

Estábamos en el aire todos, Slytherin iba ganando por 40 puntos contra Gryffindor, Weasley era malísimo como guardián, no sé cómo quedo en él, Draco aún no encontraba la snitch, Pans se divertía tirándole bludgers a los jugadores de Gry y yo solo intentaba que no los matará, no a todos por lo menos, bueno, que no le caiga ninguna a Cameron. Increíblemente Hermione seguía con los colores de Sly viendo preocupada que la morena no se lastime, bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de algunos Gry, Toria estaba a su lado apoyando al equipo y viendo que ninguno de nosotros se lastime.

Volaba cerca de Daphne que tenía la quafle lista para marcar otro tanto cuando Weasley menor se la quitó seguida de cerca por Cameron, fui lo más rápido que pude hacia ellos para recuperar la quafle, de reojo vi que al parecer Potter vio la snitch y salió volando hacía ella, Draco cuando se dio cuenta fue tras el pero fue muy tarde Potter ya estaba demasiado cerca de la pelotita dorada y solo era cuestión de segundos para que la agarre… y pasó, perdimos.

– Bien Potter, ganaste por un maldito golpe de suerte ¿Qué quieren? – Dijo Dray molesto, odiaba perder

– ranquilo Malfoy, queremos que tú, Dani, Parkinson, las hermanas Greengrass y Zabinni estén hoy a la media noche en la sala de menesteres, ahí cumplirán la apuesta – Dijo Cameron mirándonos a todos

– Tsk, bien Black – Con eso los chicos se fueron a cambiarse el uniforme de Quidditch y las chicas aun nos quedamos en el campo esperando a que salgan –

– ¿Estás bien Dani? –

– Sí Pans, solo que detesto perder, en verdad lo odio –

– Tranquila, a la otra ganaremos, te enseñaré a golpear Gry a diestra y siniestra – Me dijo abrazándome

– Eso es trampa Parkinson, no aprendas malas mañas Danielle – Escuche que decía la pequeña Weasley a mis espaldas a lo que ambas volteamos, estaban Ginny, Daph, Toria y Herms

– Soy de Sly Ginny, no son malas mañas, son pequeñas ayudas para ganar la próxima vez – Dije guiñándole el ojo a lo que las Gry voltearon los ojos

– Nada de golpear a otros jugadores Dani, te pueden sacar del equipo por eso – Me dijo Astoria mientras me abrazaba y yo le devolvía el abrazo

– ¿Por qué ustedes siempre están abrazadas? Cuidado con tus manos Malfoy – Dijo Daph

– Pongo mis manos donde quiero Greengrass – Dije bajando mis manos a la cintura de Astoria y la sentí sobresaltarse, puede ser tan inocente por momentos

– Más te vale que no, mucho tiempo con Parkinson te hace daño, sus manos si están en donde quiera y en la chica que quiera – Dijo burlándose de Pans que se sonrojo mientras que Hermione la miro mal por lo que insinuó Daph

– ¿Cómo es eso de cualquier chica Parkinson? –

– No es lo que crees Hermione, Daphne es una boca suelta, espera a que le cuente a Blaise todo lo que me contaste del chico de Ravenclaw – Dijo mirando a la chica

– Blay no te creerá y no pasó nada con el chico de Rav, solo me invito a salir y ni acepte, no intentes salvas tu pellejo Parki… –No pudo terminar su frase porque se escuchó una explosión cerca de los cambiadores a lo que todas corrimos a ver.

 **Cameron POV**

– ¿Por qué los citaste para la sala de menesteres? ¿Qué haremos? – Me pregunto Harry cuando caminábamos a los vestidores

– Los haremos decir sus más profundos secretos – Le dije con una sonrisa malvada

– ¿Cómo? No tenemos veritaserum y ellos jamás dirán la verdad a nada –

– Yo conseguiré el veritaserum, Snape debe tener en su despacho, no te preocupes, sabremos lo que en verdad sienten los Slytherin incluyendo a tu querido hurón rubio – Le dije para convencerlo

– Bien, me parece una buena apuesta, pero se lo diremos a Herms cuando estemos por salir a la sala de menesteres por que empezará con su discurso de que es ilegal –

– Siempre podemos convencerla diciéndole que podrá saber los secretos de su queridísima Parkinson –

– Cierto, no sé cómo le puede gustar ella, vive molestándola, pero supongo que de verdad siente algo fuerte por esa chica, Hermione nunca haría las cosas sin analizarlas antes –

– ¿A Hermione le gusta una chica? – Pregunto Ron a nuestras espaldas, mierda, cualquiera menos el

– Ehm, es algo que ella debería responder Ronald – Respondí

– Responde Black, ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Tú amiga Malfoy? –

– No dirá nada Ron, él tiene razón Hermione debería ser quien te lo diga –

– No Harry, Hermione es mía, ella debe estar conmigo, somos el uno para el otro, ella no puede estar enamorada de una serpiente –

– ¿Por qué tanto ruido? ¿El pobretón ya se dio cuenta de que Granger prefiere a una Sly a una comadreja pobretona? – Dijo Draco que al parecer había escuchado la conversación con Ronald

– Púdrete Malfoy, seguro tu hermana la engatuso ¿O fue Parkinson? Tremendas putas result… – Antes de que pueda sacar mi varita y cerrarle la boca, Malfoy ya había atacado

– ¡EXPULSO! – Grito Malfoy provocando una explosión cerca de Weasley

– ¡PROTEGO! –

– ¿Qué mierda sucede aquí? – Vi que llego Ginny, Dani y las demás chicas

– Malfoy siendo un mentiroso al igual que Black –

– No miento Weasley, si no ¿Qué hace Granger con los colores de Sly? – Dijo socarronamente el rubio mientras los demás volteaban a ver a una sonrojada Hermione

– ¿Hermione? ¿De verdad te gusta una rastrera serpiente? ¿Una chica? – Pregunto el pelirrojo sin creerlo

– Ehm, Ron, eres mi amigo así que sí, me gustan las chicas, pero no te diré quién es pero no es tu problema Ron, es mi vida, eres mi amigo y espero me apoyes – Dijo la chica mirando al suelo y a su lado Pans le sonreía orgullosa

– Estas equivocada Hermione, no te puede gustar alguien de Slytherin –

– Ya Ronald, vámonos, hablaremos en la sala común – Dije antes de que empezarán otra guerra – Vamos Harry, Herms, Gin –

– Sin que Ronald nos respondiera salimos lo más rápido que pudimos de ahí, sabía que Pansy y Dani iban a sacar sus varitas por insultar a su casa y mucho más por insinuar que Hermione no podía estar con una chica de esa casa. Caminamos en silencio hasta la sala común de Gryffindor y nos sentamos en los sillones frente al fuego.

– ¿Cuál de todas te gusta? – Pregunto Ron muy sereno, algo trama

– Ron, no importa quién –

– Sí, a mi si me importa, ¿Quién? –

– Pans… Parkinson – Dijo roja

– No entiendo Herms, ella te odia y tú a ella –

– Lo sé, pero no sé cómo empezó, de la nada ella empezó a gustarme, me parecía hermosa, incluso cuando me insultaba me gustaba y luego ella quiso hacer las paces conmigo en la enfermería y desde ahí se portó más amable, me regalaba dulces ¿Sabían que los ama? También odia el café, sin embargo siempre me llevaba una taza hecha por ella cuando me quedaba hasta tarde en la biblioteca ¿pueden creerlo? No hecha por elfos, si no por ella, es muy atenta conmigo y no sé si estamos saliendo o algo más, no nos hemos besado ni dicho nada pero siento que quizás me estoy enamorando de Pansy Parkinson – Cuando Herms termino su discurso, todos estábamos con la boca abierta, no sabíamos a detalle todo lo que Pans hacía para ganar el corazón de la castaña y me parece increíble lo linda que puede llegar a ser, aunque no lo demuestre frente a todos.

– No me agrada Parkinson, pero por lo que me dices, hasta yo quisiera salir con ella – Dijo bromeando Harry

– Es mía, ni te acerques Potter – Dijo riendo la castaña

– No confió en Parkinson Herms, pero está bien, le daré una oportunidad por ti – Dijo Ron mirando a Herms pero algo en él no me cuadra, espero estar equivocándome –

– Bueno, ya que arreglamos esto ¿Que haremos con los Sly más tarde? – Preguntó Ginny

– Eso pelirroja mía corre por mi cuenta – Dije abrazándola ya que se encontraba a mi costado – Le daremos veritaserum a los Sly, el cual robaré del despacho de Snape, –luego cada uno de nosotros podrá hacerles una pregunta, la que queramos y sabremos de verdad que piensan de absolutamente todo –

– Dar veritaserum a personas es ilegal sin consentimiento del ministerio Cam – Me dijo Herms con el ceño fruncido –

– Vamos Mione ¿No quieres saber que cosas piensa Parkinson y sus más oscuros secretos? – Dije alzando las cejas

– Solo por esta vez Cameron Black, solo por esta vez – Dijo sonrojada la morena

– Bien, entonces, está dicho, iré por la poción, los veo a las 12 en la sala de menesteres – Me levante y salí hacía las mazmorras, sabía que tenía que hacer para robar el veritaserum, iba a ser pan comido –

 **Danielle POV**

Ya iban a ser las 12 y estábamos caminando por los pasillos del 7mo piso en busca de la sala de menesteres, íbamos Draco y Pansy conversando adelante, yo iba cargando a Toria detrás y al final iban Daph y Blaise molestando a Toria, éramos un grupo muy raro, éramos muy diferentes en personalidad pero es Slytherin, aquí siempre encontrarás a tus verdaderos amigos y definitivamente los había encontrado, junto con Cameron, claro está.

Llegamos a la sala y vimos a Cameron esperándonos.

– Hola Dani ¿listos? –

– Vamos Cam, acaba con nuestra desdicha de perdedores –

– Bien, les explicaré en que consta, tomarán veritaserum – Dijo y todos abrimos a más no poder los ojos – Luego, cada Gry podrá hacerles una pregunta, no se preocupen, ninguna pregunta será con afán de hacerles daño, es una regla, solo por diversión, tampoco se podrá preguntar directamente quien les gusta, eso también está fuera de las preguntas ni acerca de sus familias, ¿entendido? –

– El veritaserum está prohibido Black ¿Cómo lo conseguirás? –

– Pequeña Astoria, ya lo tengo – Y saco una botellita con un líquido transparente – No tengas miedo o acaso ¿Tienes algún secreto sin revelar? – Le dijo sonriendo y la chica se puso roja, casi tanto como el cabello de Weasley, ¿Qué será? ¿Acaso será el chico que le gusta?

– Bien Black, entremos y terminemos con esto de una vez – Dijo mi rubio hermano un poco nervioso

Entramos a la sala y pudimos ver a todos los Gry adentro, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y ¿Ron? Cuando lo vi le envié una mirada interrogante a Cam a lo que él me respondió susurrando que se comportaría, algo se sentía mal, si hubiera sabido que vendría luego, no hubiéramos aceptado nunca esa apuesta.

– Bien, en la pizarra se encuentra el orden en el que irán sentándose en el sillón para contestar las preguntas, primero para Danielle, luego Astoria, Malfoy, Parkinson, Greengrass y al último Zabinni – Nos dijo el ojiverde Gry a lo que todos asentimos y fui a sentarme, me dieron el veritaserum y empezamos.

– Me caes bien Danielle pero no por eso seré blanda contigo, lo sabes ¿no? – Me dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladeada a lo que yo reí – ¿Con cuantas chicas estuviste –en el mundo muggle? – Abrí los ojos a más no poder, mire a Astoria que tenía el ceño fruncido y a mí me dejo de gustar el juego

– Tres – Respondí nerviosa

– Vaya, toda una casanova, tu turno Neville – Dijo riéndose al igual que todos mis amigos

– ¿Co… Con cuantas inti… intimaste? – _Estoy jodida, estoy jodida, JO DI DA_

– Dos – Pude ver como Pans, Dray, Blay y Daph se destornillaban de la risa en el suelo, Toria me fulminaba con la mirada, si bien ya había medio aceptado que entre nosotras hay algo más que una amistad, aún estaba la misteriosa persona que le gustaba a Astoria –

– ¿Hechizaste a Hermione para que te besará en la biblioteca? – Dios, este chico no se cansa de ser ridículo –

– No Weasley, no hechice a nadie – Respondí seria y luego paso Harry

– A ver Danielle, ¿Quién es la chica que para ti es la más sexy y bonita de Slytherin? – Vi cómo me sonreía malvadamente, el sabia mi respuesta

– Astoria Greengrass – Dije completamente roja y mirando al suelo, no quería ver la cara de la ojigris

– Describe a Astoria – _Maldita Granger, me la vas a pagar algún día_

– Astoria es ehmm, una chica perfecta, es una buena amiga, una chica con un corazón de oro que sinceramente no sé cómo entro a Slytherin, con su mirada podría iluminar hasta la habitación más oscura y su sonrisa podría curar hasta la enfermedad más mortal, definitivamente Astoria es la luz de Slytherin, la verdad princesa de nuestra casa y para mí, la mejor chica que he podido conocer – Termine de decir mirando a Toria a los ojos y pude ver como estaba a punto de llorar por lo que dije

– Wao – Aplaudió Cameron – Muy bonito todo pero me toca a mí – Y me entro miedo, el sabia mis más oscuros secretos, sabía todo de mí y sabía que se burlaría con esta pregunta – ¿Estas enamorada? – Lo odio

– S… Sí –

– Bueno, ya terminamos contigo, le toca a la pequeña Greengrass, puedes sentarte Daniellita – Me dijo con sorna mi mejor amigo

– Te odio Cameron Black, te odio mucho – Cuando me fui a sentar Astoria paso a mi lado con una mirada coqueta y me dio un beso en la mejilla susurrándome que hablaríamos luego en nuestra habitación.

– Cuidado con lo que harás hoy con Astoria, Malfoy, no quiero tener que decirte que mantengas las manos fuera del cuerpo de mi hermanita – Me dijo Daph burlándose y no pude ponerme más roja a lo que todos los Sly rieron –

– Muérete Daph –

 **Cameron POV**

El primer paso de mi plan estaba listo, Danielle acepto sus sentimientos por Astoria, solo falta que Astoria lo haga y como un plus Draco y Pansy también, soy un genio, un verdadero genio.

Ginny le pregunto a Astoria si le gustaban las chicas a lo que contestó afirmativamente y en los ojos de Dani vi sorpresa, ¿De verdad no se había dado cuenta? Neville preguntó si le gustaba alguien de Slytherin y respondió que sí, luego Ron pregunto quién le parecía mejor partido de todo Hogwarts y contra todo pronóstico respondió Danielle, a esta chica de verdad le gusta Dani, ahora me tocaba a mí.

– Pequeña Greengrass, es verdad que ¿Haz hechizado a todos los chicos y chicas que han intentado invitar a Hogsmeade a Dani? – La chica se quedo sorprendida, yo sabía la respuesta, vi como hechizo a 3 chicos de Ravenclaw que iban a pedirle a Dani que se una a ellos en la próxima salida e incluso los amenazo para que no se acercaran a ella nunca más, digna de un Slytherin.

– Sí – Respondió más roja de lo que ya estaba por la pregunta anterior –

– ¿Con que chicas de Hogwarts has salido? – ¡Bien Herms!

–Cho Chang y Angelina Johnson – Dijo la menor tapándose la cara con las manos

– ¿QUE? ¿LA CARA DE PLATO DE CHANG? ¿ES EN SERIO? Y CON UNA GRYFFINDOR TODAVIA – Bufo molesta Dani, pobre chica, pero no tiene de que quejarse, ella también salió con chicas antes

– Silencio, me toca a mí y termina tu tortura – Dijo Harry sonriente – ¿Haz intentado besar a Danielle más de una vez? – Joder, que Harry se ha lucido con la pregunta, denle una medalla al chico o algo –

– S.. Sí – Dijo mirando al suelo y automáticamente se paró y se sentó en las piernas de Danielle ocultando su cara en su cuello, eran adorables juntas, definitivamente una gran pareja

 **Harry POV**

Le tocaba pasar al rubio Malfoy, hasta ahora nunca entendí por qué Danielle no era rubia, pensé que todos los Malfoy lo eran, bueno, por lo menos los mismos ojos de Malfoy tiene, deje de divagar y empecé a escuchar lo que le preguntaban, Gin le pregunto si le gustaba alguien de Hogwarts y dijo que sí, Neville le preguntó si era un chico y también respondió afirmativo, en ese momento mi corazón saltó, no puedo creerlo, a Malfoy le gustan los chicos, quizás tenga una oportunidad, luego pasó Ron, es mi mejor amigo pero últimamente se está comportando como un idiota frente a todos, incluso frente a Cameron y Danielle que lo único que han hecho hasta ahora es ayudarnos

– Malfoy ¿Eres gay? – Pregunto mi amigo pelirrojo

– Sí – Dijo Malfoy con su cara serena y yo estaba saltando en un pie, no lo podía creer.

– Draquito, ¿Es verdad que piensas amenazar a Astoria para que no le haga daño a Danielle como el buen hermano con sentimientos que eres y finges no ser? – Cameron se partía de la risa al hacer esa pregunta, definitivamente avergonzar a Draco es su pasatiempo

– Ehhhh, amenazar no pero quizás advertirle ciertas cosas a la pequeña Astoria – La cual salto de su asiento improvisado en las piernas de Danielle –

– Draco, a quien deberíamos advertirle sería a tu hermana, porque si le toca un pelo a Astoria antes del matrimonio, sabes perfectamente lo que le haré – Dijo Daphne fulminando a Draco y ambas chicas se ponían rojas con el solo pensamiento de casarse cuando aún ni novias eran, los Sly eran demasiado protectores, quien lo diría

– Bueno, tranquilos, me toca a mí Malfoy, describe a tu chico perfecto – Dijo mi castaña favorita

– Estatura un poco más baja de lo promedio, cabello negro, ojos verdes, callado, valiente, excelente amigo, que se deje dominar y que tenga un cuerpo de infarto – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa ladeada mientras me veía y yo me sonrojaba, era una descripción, a medias, de mí.

– Te toca Potty – Me dijo el rubio cuando estuve pensando

– Eh sí, ¿Eres virgen? – Moría por saber eso

– Sí – Dijo Malfoy con un ligero rubor en las mejillas levantándose de la silla sin mirar a nadie y sentándose en su sitio, luego hablaría con él, definitivamente tengo oportunidad con el

 **Danielle POV**

Estaba sentada cómodamente abrazando a Astoria que no paraba de reír por las preguntas que hacían, vi cómo pasó Pans a sentarse en el sillón y Ginny preparaba su pregunta

– Parkinson ¿Es verdad que molestabas a Hermione solo para llamar su atención? –

– Bueno, yo, sí – Dijo sonrojada mi amiga mientras que la castaña le sonreía con amor

– ¿Hechizaste a Víctor Krum por haber invitado a Hermione en el torneo de los tres magos? – Neville ya había perdido la vergüenza de preguntar y también se divertía a costa de nosotros

– Sí – Dijo sonriendo de lado mientras Hermione negaba divertida por el poco tacto de la chica, luego pasó Ron el cual tenía una sonrisa maligna, algo malo iba a hacer, me dio un pésimo presentimiento

– Parkinson, ¿Tienes la marca del señor tenebroso en el brazo izquierdo? – Preguntó y todos nos quedamos helados, mire a Draco y el me devolvió la misma mirada, miedo.

– Pansy, no contestes, no tienes que contestar eso – Dije

– Sí, sí tiene – Dijo Ron – Responde Parkinson

– S… Sí la tengo – Dijo Pans y escuche el jadeo colectivo de los Gry

– ¿Quién más la tiene? – Siguió preguntando Weasley

– Danielle y Draco – Después de decir eso nos miró con arrepentimiento, sabíamos que no podía negarse a decir la verdad, estábamos acabados.

– Dime que es mentira, dime que no eres una mortifaga – Me dijo Astoria parándose de mis piernas mientras lloraba, yo seguía bajo los efectos de veritaserum, no podía mentir –

– Déjame explicarte Astoria, por favor, no es lo que crees –

– No, eres una mortifaga, podré ser de Slytherin pero nunca caería tan bajo para pertenecer a ellos y menos por poder, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra – Vi sus ojos y pude ver la decepción en ellos, voltee a ver a los demás y Cameron me miraba con pena pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada, Ron nos miraba satisfecho, Hermione lloraba en los brazos de Harry que tenía una mirada melancólica, Ginny estaba totalmente sorprendida al igual que Neville, mientras que Daph y Blaise no sabían que hacer, ellos si sabían el porqué de nuestra marca.

– Eres un mal nacido comadreja, me la vas a pagar – Dijo Draco sacando su varita y apuntándole a Weasley que se moría de miedo pero en segundos todos los Gry se pusieron delante de él apuntándonos, incluso Astoria lo defendió por lo que Pansy, yo e increíblemente Daph y Blaise sacamos las varitas por defensa –

– Salgan de aquí si no quieren que los matemos por mortifagos – Dijo Harry fríamente

– Por favor escúchennos, no es lo que parece – Pidió Pansy al borde del llanto

– Cállate Parkinson, no tenemos nada que escuchar de gente como ustedes, son la mayor escoria de este mundo – La miro con desdén Hermione

– Astoria, baja la varita por favor, si me escuchas, entenderás todo – Le dije

– ¿Que entenderé? ¿Que eres una seguidora de ese enfermo? No quiero escuchar tus razones, lárguense o yo misma me encargaré de ustedes – Dijo llorando Astoria

Sabíamos que no podríamos salir vivos de ahí en estos momentos por lo que bajamos las varitas y solo los tres salimos de la sala, Daph y Blaise se quedarían con Astoria, era lo más justo, Draco estaba destruido al igual que Pans y yo, maldito Weasley.

* * *

 **No me maten, no me odien, era necesario**

 **¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Que harán nuestros Sly ahora?**

 **¿Sacarán la mascará Sly que habían perdido por los Gry?**

 **Déjenme** **en los reviews su opinión**

 **Ya saben, un review hace a una escritora feliz**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **NOX**


	9. Chapter 9

**LUMUS**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaa, he regresado en tiempo record ya que lo más probable es que no suba capitulo e días por que me voy a acampar por año nuevo, es mejor dejarlos con un capitulo nuevo y si Salazar quiere, podría escribir en el campamento peeero primero los reviews**

 **Monkey D. Andrea: Se había que aplicar el drama respectivo por tomar la marca tenebrosa, pero tranquila, las cosas se recomponen y tendremos muuucho amor en los proximos capítulos, gracias por comentar, espero que este capitulo recompense el ultimo :D**

 **LocaPorLosRRBZ: Los Sly estamos perdiendo respeto pero no te preocupes, en este capitulo vamos a recuperarlo todo jajaja y pues sí, ellos hablaron bajo la influencia de veritaserum pero ya sabes como son los Gry de testarudos y como es Astoria de impulsiva y referente al chico de Rav, no es participativo en la historia, fue una salida de parte de Pans para que Hermione no la mate en ese mismo momento jajajaja Espero que este capitulo te guste, pronto se viene mucha miel para nuestros Gry y Sly. Gracias por comentar!**

 **Lauren: Querida Lauren no Jauregui, te diré que al parecer FF esta complotando contra ti ya que ya vamos por el capitulo 9 jajaja espero que te guste este cap y que FF te deje verlo, muchas gracias por comentar!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Trio de hielo**

 **Cameron POV**

Habían pasado unos meses desde esa noche en la sala de menesteres, muchas cosas habían cambiado, yo pude explicarle a Ginny cuales fueron las razones de Dani, Draco y Pansy para tener la marca tenebrosa y lo entendió, sin embargo Harry, Hermione y Astoria eran otra historia, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, no querían aceptar que se equivocaron y eso me sacaba de quicio, me pelee muchas veces con Ronald por lo que hizo, no tenía derecho, ninguno.

Referente a los tres Sly, cambiaron radicalmente, el antiguamente llamado el trio de plata se convirtió en el trio de hielo, los tres se pusieron una máscara de frialdad que se notaba a leguas, las reuniones con Voldemort los estaban consumiendo, muchas veces tuve que abrazar a Danielle mientras lloraba por alguna atrocidad que la habían obligado a hacer como mortifaga, estaban acabando con ella, siempre que se negaba a querer torturar a alguien la amenazaban con Astoria, lo mismo iba para Pansy y Draco, los tres eran amenazados con hacerle daño a las personas que más querían.

Dumbledore llego hace un mes, supongo que de su misión con el horrocrux, el trio de hielo fue a hablar con él, le explicaron su situación, ellos se volvieron los espías de Dumbledore en las filas de Voldy pero nadie sabía eso, era su secreto, ya tenían un plan para cuando los mortifagos atacarán, Hogwarts estaba preparado.

Referente a la relación que mantenían los Gry con los Sly, eran nulas, solo Gin y yo hablábamos con ellos, los Sly vivían para molestar a nuestro grupo, obviamente nunca nos faltaban al respeto, se notaba que lo hacían para llamar la atención de Harry, Astoria y Herms. Danielle y Pansy empezaron a salir semanas después de la noche desastrosa, sé que lo hicieron para no hundirse, se necesitaban, Draco salía esporádicamente con chicos de diferentes casas, nunca de Gryffindor pero últimamente solo se le veía con Theodore Nott. En cuanto a los de mi casa, ninguno salía con nadie, aún recuerdo cuando Hermione se enteró de la relación de Pansy y Dani.

 _Flashback_

 _Estábamos comiendo en el gran comedor, el ambiente aún seguía tenso por lo que sucedió en la sala de menesteres pero tenía la esperanza de que todo se arreglará pronto, Danielle estaba sentada junto a Draco, ninguno de los dos comía, por lo que sé, ayer les enseñaron a usar el cruciatus._

 _Al rato vimos como entro Pansy con paso firme a su mesa, por un momento miro hacía la nuestra y vi tristeza, luego me sonrió y se paró frente a Dani besándola al instante, se quedaron así por unos minutos y luego se sentó, ambas empezaron a hablar muy animadas y Draco se les unió. En un momento determinado Pansy se paró._

– _Escuchen con atención, como ya saben Danielle es oficialmente mi novia y mi prometida ¿ok? Si alguien se atreve a acercase lo mato, si la miran los mato, si piensan en ella los mato, así que espero que hayan entendido y no estén tentando a su suerte, recuerden que somos la realeza de Slytherin y ninguno de ustedes nos llega ni a los talones, ni siquiera las princesas – Dijo mirando directamente a Astoria y luego a Hermione mientras sonreía de lado y volvía a besar a Danielle_

 _Hermione había roto su cubierto en ese instante y se veía que lloraría en cualquier momento, Astoria no estaba mejor, ella las fulminaba con la mirada, no quería ser malo pero se lo merecían por tanto daño que les causaron, ese día Hermione destruyo su cuarto junto a Astoria._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Entre esos pensamientos llegue al lago para reunirme con el trio dorado, lastimosamente Ronald también estaba ahí, lo sigo odiando por todo, también estaban Ginny, Astoria, Cho y Luna

– Ya llego por quien lloraban chicos – Dije animado

– Black, prefiero besar al calamar gigante antes que extrañarte – Me dijo la pelirroja más linda, actualmente estamos saliendo, nada formal, se lo quiero pedir en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, Dani me dijo que me ayudaría así que será pan comido

– Me estás perdiendo Weasley – Dije sentándome a su lado y besándole la mejilla escuchando ruidos de desaprobación de su hermano

– ¿Pueden dejar de comer frente a los pobres? – Dijo Hermione con una mueca de asco fingida

– Que poco romántica Herms ¿quieres que te de amor también? Hay mucho Black para todas – Dije haciendo que todos rían

– El baile de navidad está cerca ¿Ya saben a quién invitarán? – Pregunto Luna

– Yo iré con Herms, ¿cierto? – Dijo el pobretón, digo Weasley

– No, iré sola o con Harry, no necesito ir contigo – _20 puntos para Gryffindor_

– Yo tengo una idea de con quien ir – Dijo Cho mirando a Astoria la cual estaba distraída mirando al lago hasta que unas risas interrumpieron

– Mira que tenemos aquí ¿Ya te estas poniendo en vergüenza de nuevo Chang? ¿Cuándo entenderás que Greengrass pasa de ti? – Todos volteamos y parados frente a nosotros estaba el trio de hielo con sus sonrisas marca Slytherin, junto a ellos venían Daphne y Blaise riendo también

– Vete al infierno Malfoy –

– Chang, si quieres que Greengrass acepte salir contigo no deberías estar invitándome a tu casa de esa manera –

– Ya lárguense serpientes, no queremos estar en su asquerosa presencia de mortifagos – Exclamo el pelirrojo

– Tu cállate pobretón, que si Greengrass no le hace caso a Chang, Granger menos te hará caso a ti, recuerda que siempre serás un ser inferior, aprende a dirigirte a nosotros – Le respondió Pansy con odio, se notaba que nunca lo perdonaría por lo que hizo en la sala de menesteres

– Repite eso Parkinson – Dijo apuntándole con su varita

– Sabía que eras estúpido Weasley, pero repetirte las cosa dos veces es demasiado ¿no crees? – Se burló Malfoy

– En ese momento Weasley se puso en guardia y Cho también, iban a empezar a pelear de nuevo, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que esos dos se insinuaban a Astoria o a Herms, aparecían de la nada a insultarlos. Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Ron ya los había atacado

– Expelliarmus – Los Sly solo hicieron un protego sin decir ni una palabra

– Tu hechizo no le haría cosquillas ni a un bebe Weasley – Se burló mi mejor amiga, Ronald siguió lanzando hechizos mientras que los Sly solo se protegían y se burlaban, Cho hacía lo mismo que el pelirrojo sin embargo era obvio quienes tenían más poder.

– Ya paren – Dijo Astoria metiéndose en la pelea, dándose cuenta tarde que un Desmaius iba hacía ella, por lo que solo cerró los ojos pero no espero que Danielle se pusiera entre el hechizo y ella.

– ¡DANIELLE! – Grite corriendo hacia ella junto con Draco y Pans

– Hay que llevarla a la enfermería – Me dijo el rubio

 **Draco POV**

Llevaba a Danielle en mis brazos mientras corría a la enfermería, maldito Weasley, era un idiota, una vez que llegamos Madame Pomfrey me dijo que la dejará y saliera, que ella se encargaría.

Al salir encontré a Harry, Astoria, Granger, Pans y Cameron esperando por noticias

– ¿Cómo está? – Pregunto Cameron

– Madame Pomfrey me dijo que la dejará para que la examinará, supongo que abra que esperar –

– Malfoy ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Me dijo Potter y yo me sorprendí

– Sí Potter –

Ambos caminamos hacía un salón vacío para hablar con mayor privacidad, estaba intrigado por lo que tenía que decir Potty

– Bien, ¿Qué quieres? –

– Yo… Lo siento Malfoy, te juzgue mal, hable con Dumbledore hace unos días y me explico todo lo que ustedes habían pasado, de verdad discúlpame –Me dijo al borde del llanto y a mí se me partía el corazón, sí, tengo corazón.

– ¿Recién te das cuenta Potter? Llevan meses sin hablarnos ¿sabes lo que hemos pasado nosotros? ¿sabes todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer para mantenerlos a salvo? ¿Pans tuvo que torturar gente sabes? Para proteger a tu amiguita sabelotodo, para que no vayan en busca de sus padres, Danielle no duerme por las pesadillas, pesadillas que son recuerdos de los gritos de las personas que tortura en nombre del señor oscuro, todo por Astoria, para que ella pueda dormir en paz, ¿Te parece justo Potter? – Dije con la voz quebrada, no iba a llorar, un Malfoy no lloraba

– No, lo siento, pero los tres sabemos que estábamos equivocados pero ustedes debieron decirnos sobre la marca tenebrosa, nos enteramos en frio Malfoy, luego Danielle y Parkinson empiezan a salir y tú con Nott también, pensamos que solo fuimos un juego para ustedes –

– ¿Un juego? Prácticamente declaramos nuestro amor ese día, con veritaserum, no podíamos mentir ¿no fue prueba suficiente para que sepan que no jugábamos con ustedes? –

– ¿Qué podemos hacer para que nos perdonen? –

– Uhmm, ponte creativo Potter – Dije acercándome al ojiverde, rozando su boca, podía sentir su aliento y su nerviosismo, me alegraba saber que aún tenía ese efecto en el – Tienen hasta el baile de invierno, si no yo iré con Nott y obviamente Dani irá con Pans, veamos si pueden con eso – Termine dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios y yéndome con la cabeza en alto, no puedo esperar para contárselo a las chicas cuando llegué, definitivamente nos haríamos los difíciles

Cuando llegue a la enfermería de nuevo, pude ver que Danielle ya estaba fuera de ella, no me sorprende, siempre odió estar ahí sin hacer nada, Pans la estaba abrazando y gritándole por haber sido tan imprudente ante las miradas fulminantes de Astoria y Granger.

– Ya Pans, estoy viva, es lo que importa –

– Pudo haberte pasado cualquier cosa idiota ¿Acaso quieres que me quede viuda antes de siquiera casarnos? – Dijo molesta, ambas habían aceptado que si no estaban con la princesa de Sly y la leona de Gry, se quedarían juntas, al menos se conocían y se aguantaban entre ellas, era lo más sensato

– Perdón ¿sí? Prometo que te lo compensaré, hoy, en la noche – Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Pans, solo hacían esos comentarios cuando estaban las chicas que les gustaban cerca, amaban picarlas

– Está bien cariño –

– Danielle – La voz de la menor las interrumpió

– ¿Qué pasa Greengrass? –

– Quería darte las gracias por no dejar que me caiga el hechizo, de verdad muchas gracias – Dijo mirando al suelo y jugando con su uniforme

– Sí, como sea, deja de ser tan imprudente – Le respondió fríamente – Bueno, vámonos Dray, quiero dormir, pasas por la sala común luego Cam, necesitamos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos – Termino de decir y tomo la mano de Pansy, nos fuimos los tres hacía la sala común mientras les iba comentado lo que me dijo Potty

 **Cameron POV**

Vi como Astoria rompió a llorar cuando se fueron, sabía que estaba destrozada por como la trataba Dani pero no podía hacer nada, ellas se lo buscaron, aunque si necesitaba apoyarlas para que salgan con las Sly, lo haría sin dudarlo. Al rato llego Harry pensativo.

– Cameron, necesito tu ayuda, le pedí perdón a Draco por ser tan estúpidos y no haberles creído, me confirmo lo que nos dijo Dumbledore, están protegiéndonos, están siendo obligados a torturar gente como entrenamiento, se están muriendo por dentro –

– Eso ya lo sabía Harry – Le respondí – ¿Te perdonó?

– No, y no creo que las chicas tampoco nos perdonen fácilmente – Dijo mirando a Astoria y Hermione – Me dijo que teníamos que ponernos creativos si queríamos ser perdonados –

– ¿Y cómo haremos eso? – Pregunto la castaña

– No lo sé, tenemos que pensar en algo, tenemos hasta el baile de invierno –

– Falta una semana para eso Harry ¿Qué haremos? Además ellas son novias y no parece que nada las vaya a separar – Dijo la menor desanimada

– Ya pensaremos en algo Astoria, ya pensaremos en algo – Estos tres eran de verdad lentos

– Chicos, ellos quieren que les demuestren que valen la pena, que no los ven como las serpientes rastreras que todo el mundo dicen que son, creo que puedo ayudarlos – Dije

– Nosotros también ayudaremos – De la nada hablo Daph que venía de la mano con Blaise – No es nada en contra tuyo hermanita, pero ya me cansé de escucharte llorar todas las noches por Danielle, además es la mejor cuñada que nunca podré tener – Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y la menor se sonrojaba

– ¿Qué sugieres Greengrass? –

– Bien Granger, aunque no lo crean, esos tres son románticos empedernidos, así que tendrán que hacer una declaración de amor gigante, como la de los libros muggles o alguna tontería de esas –

– ¡En el juego de Quidditch del lunes! – Grito Harry

– Bien pensado cara rajada, los tres son aficionados al Quidditch, será perfecto – Dijo Blaise – Tenemos tres días para planear todo, pero en estos días deben ponerse románticos, mañana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade, ahí podemos juntarnos y convivir ¿Qué les parece? –

– Está bien, me parece un buen plan – Dijo la menor

– Bien, comencemos el plan "Cazando Serpientes" – Dije causando la risa de todos

 **Danielle POV**

Estábamos en el cuarto de Pans terminando de escuchar toda la conversación de Draco con Potter, era de verdad una muy interesante información

– Así que los gatitos y la princesita de Sly piensan conquistarnos – Dijo Pans

– Bueno, no la tienen tan difícil, la verdad, ustedes babean por ellos – Dije burlándome mientras me apoyaba en Pans y ella me abrazaba por el cuello

– Habla la chica que tuvimos que desmayar más de una vez para que no le mandes un crucio a Chang al ver que se acercaba a tu queridísima princesa –

– Cállate Parkinson, es diferente, ellas salieron y es obvio que Chang se muere por ella, bueno ¿Quién no? Además, ¿Quién fue quien mando a la comadreja una semana a la enfermería por intentar abrazar a su adorada leoncita? –

– Son un caso, ni siquiera sé si podrán hacerse las difíciles frente a esas chicas – Dijo Draco volteando los ojos

– No te hagas el digno Malfoy, tu no dejas de ver a Potter a la distancia e incluso hechizaste a Longbottom porque según tú estaba muy cerca a Harry – Le dijo Pans

– Bueno, terminemos esto, es obvio que ellos nos gustan y nosotros a ellos pero por nuestro orgullo Sly debemos darnos nuestro lugar, además ustedes están de "novias" y yo salgo con Nott, tampoco podemos caer tan fácil –

– ¡Tienes razón Dray! – Dijimos al mismo tiempo Pans y yo

– Bien, que empiece la operación resistirse a los leones y la serpiente menor – Dijo no muy seguro del nombre. Entre risas terminamos la tarde, hace mucho tiempo que no nos sentíamos tan felices, extrañaba mucho a Astoria, extrañaba sus abrazos y su dulce voz, Pans era una excelente novia pero ambas sabíamos que era una amistad con derecho a roce, pero no teníamos sentimientos amorosos, eso iba solo para mi pequeña serpiente testaruda, como adoraba a esa chica.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿Me reivindique por el capitulo pasado?**

 **¿Ahora que harán nuestros Gry plus Astoria xd para conquistar a los resentidos Sly?**

 **Tuvimos PansxDani, en minúscula cantidad pero tuvimos**

 **¿Quieren que siga sacandole el jugo a la pareja antes de que vuelvan con Herms y Toria?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

 **Recuerden dejar un review para tener a la escritora feliz**

 **!FELIZ AÑO A TODOS MIS LECTORES! Nos vemos en el 2017 ;)**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **NOX**


	10. Chapter 10

**LUMUS**

 **Ya llego por quien lloraban lectores je, siento la tardanza pero quede muerta luego de año nuevo pero me he amanecido escribiendo este cap (Que por cierto es más largo que todos los demás) así que de verdad espero que les guste, sin más, pasamos a los reviews:**

 **Bants: Holaaa, bienvenido a la lectura, intento explotarlas todo lo que puedo pero tengo mucha debilidad por Astoria, me duele hacerla sufrir jajaja pero hago lo que puedo, espero que este capitulo te guste, gracias por el comentario!**

 **: Aqui el capitulo, siento la espera, pero ya llego a su fin jajaja Aún sigo pensando que harán esos tres, se aceptan sugerencias, gracias por comentar!**

 **Monkey D. Andrea: Aquí la actualización, yo escribo la historia y sigo a la expectativa de lo que harán jajaja veamos que se me ocurre, gracias por comentar!**

 **Una mención especial a E.K.R173, gracias por el apoyo en el fic y créeme que espero con ansias el día de mañana por la continuación de ¡Que me parta un Rayo! (Si no lo han leído, no sé que están esperando la verdad, vayan en este mismo momento o juro que pongo a Hermione con Ron)**

 **Este es el décimo capitulo, quiero agradecerles por estar apoyándome continuamente con la historia, de verdad no tiene idea de lo feliz que me hacen, este capitulo va dedicado a todos los favs, follows y reviews que he recibido hasta ahora y a los que recibiré en un futuro, un escritor no es nada sin sus lectores, gracias.**

 **Sin más sentimentalismo, pasemos al cap de hoy**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Hogsmeade

 **Hermione POV**

Estábamos en la biblioteca junto con Harry, Cameron, Ginny, las hermanas Greengrass y Zabinni, teniendo una lluvia de ideas para el plan, la cual no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto.

– ¿Y si los dejamos ganar el partido? – Sugirió Harry

– Claro, hieran su orgullo Sly dejándolos ganar, obviamente eso hará que caigan a sus brazos – Respondió distraído Zabinni

– ¿Fuegos artificiales? –

– Muy aburrido hermanita –

– ¿Unas palabras a mitad del partido? –

– Puedes hacerlo mejor Granger –

– ¡Por Merlín Zabinni! ¿Puedes dejar de tirar nuestras ideas al suelo? Aunque sea podrías darnos ideas, Greengrass y tú no aportan absolutamente nada – Dije molesta

– Pues no debemos pensar por ustedes, nosotros estamos aquí para aprobar o desechar las ideas, somos el pensamiento Sly porque obviamente Astoria cada vez piensa más como un Gry que como un Sly – Me respondió Greengrass mientras se miraba las uñas desinteresadamente y yo resoplaba ¿Cómo me enamoré de una Sly si todos son insoportables?

– ¿Qué les parece si antes de matarnos, averiguamos más que les gusta a esos tres el día de hoy y luego planeamos que hacer? – Dijo Cam a lo que todos asentimos – Obviamente yo creo tener una idea de qué hacer con Danielle pero necesitamos algo para los tres

– Bien, entonces iremos a Hogsmeade y seremos casuales – Dijo la pequeña Astoria

– Exacto, Blaise y yo llevaremos a ese trio a las 3 escobas como a las 2 de la tarde y ustedes aparecerán ahí "casualmente" y juntaremos los grupos ¿Qué tal? –

– Listo, es un hecho, nos vemos en las tres escobas – Dijo Cameron y las dos serpientes se levantaron sin despedirse con sus poses altivas

– ¿Por qué tenemos que hablarles? – Pregunté mirando a los dos chicos irse

– Porque sin ellos estarían perdidos, además son los mejores amigos de sus futuros novios y uno de ellos es la hermana de la princesa de Sly que al parecer pronto será la princesa desterrada – Dijo Ginny divertida sentada en las piernas de Cameron

– Bueno, será mejor que dejemos las ideas aquí y nos alistemos para ir a Hogsmeade más tarde, al parecer hoy no hará tanto frio como otros días – Y con esto último todos nos levantamos listos para cambiarnos de ropa –

Al cabo de unas horas, y mucha insistencia de Ginny por escoger mi atuendo, termine vistiendo unos jeans pitillos azules, una polera rosa que me quedaba un poco ancha pero no se veía mal ya que me destapaba los hombros y unas converse negras, mientras que mi amiga iba con un short bastante pequeño y un top que le cubría lo justo, definitivamente iba a matar a Cameron así.

Bajamos juntas a la sala común y ya nos esperaban los chicos y Astoria que era la única Sly permitida en Gryffindor, salimos hablando hasta Hogsmeade y en ningún momento vimos al quinteto de plata por ningún lado, asumo que deben estar por algún lado molestando a algún chico de primero, espero que los podamos ver pronto y espero que Pansy no esta tan cerca de Danielle.

 **Danielle POV**

Daphne y Blaise ya nos habían contado del plan del "Club Torpe" que era como les habíamos apodado a Potter, Granger y Greengrass por que no podíamos llamarlos solo Gryffindors, no cuando tenían a la princesa de Slytherin de su lado, de cualquier manera, estábamos al tanto de su plan de vernos en las tres escobas por lo que decidimos hacerlos sufrir un poco, obviamente no nos tendrían tan fácil de vuelta. Theo había accedido a ayudarnos amablemente una vez que Draco hablo con el sobre sus sentimientos reales, el otro Sly entendió los motivos y argumento que siempre que tuviera la oportunidad de molestar a un Gryffindor lo haría, por lo que ahora los seis estábamos paseando por el pueblo mágico viendo que comprarnos para divertirnos más tarde.

– ¿Qué te parece una escena de amor con regalo incluido en plena conversación? – Me dijo la morena mirando unos collares y tomando mi mano como ya estábamos acostumbradas

– Estoy comenzando a pensar Parkinson que de verdad te gusto y lamento decirte que no eres de mi agrado, al menos no para llevarte a mi cama, te sobran un par de centímetros y prefiero los ojos plomos – Le dije en broma

– Draco, puedes hacerme el favor de callarle la boca a tu hermana ya que creo que se le zafo un tornillo para pensar que quiero llevármela a mi cama, porque sí Malfoy, si de camas hablamos, tu terminarías en la mía, no yo en la tuya –

– Ustedes de verdad parecen un matrimonio ¿No pueden olvidarse de la hermana de Daph y la leona? Yo pago su boda si quieren – Dijo el moreno del grupo

– No – Respondimos ambas mirando seriamente a Blaise que alzo sus manos en señal de rendición

– Hay que separarnos para comprar sorpresas, eso hará más creíble nuestra reacción al momento del regalo y toda la cursilería que puedo apostar que el Club Torpe no aguantará –

– Bien rubio, sabía que no eras tan hueco, yo iré con Pans y Theo mientras que Draco va con su hermana y Blaise, diviértanse – Dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo junto con ambos pelinegros

– Daph es muy rara – Dije mientras que los otros dos chicos me daban la razón

Los tres caminamos por todo Hogsmeade buscando regalos para nuestros "novios" bueno Daphne si era la novia de Blay, pero bueno, el punto es que Draco le compro una hermosa esclava a Theo con una serpiente verde al centro, obviamente no era nada romántico, solo un regalo para un amigo pero el gesto no lo vería así cierto Gryffindor, por mi parte le compre un set de dibujo nuevo a Pans junto con sus caramelos favoritos, sabía que su cuaderno ya estaba copado de retratos de Hermione, necesitaba uno nuevo y por ultimo Blay le compro un dije de corazón verde con una D incrustada de plata al centro, el collar era simplemente hermoso, me sorprende de parte de Blaise.

Luego de las compras nos dirigimos a las tres escobas tranquilamente, no había visto a Cameron desde ayer y se me hacía extraño estar tan lejos de el por tanto tiempo, definitivamente esto de estar peleados entre casas no me está gustando, a este paso tendré que pedirle a Dumbledore que lo cambie a Slytherin de ser necesario.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, vimos que Daph, Theo y Pans nos estaban esperando, tome la mano de la chica cuando nos dijeron con la mirada que el grupo de Gryffindors junto con la menor de las Greengrass estaban ya adentro, por lo que nos dispusimos a entrar, vimos en una mesa al fondo a los chicos riendo entre ellos y no dudamos en acercarnos, Draco tenía de la mano a Theo mientras Pans me acercaba más a ella por la cintura, no pude hacer más que fijar los ojos en Astoria, iba con una minifalda muy pequeña y una blusa con un escote pronunciado, la hacía ver un poco más mayor de lo que era pero no por eso menos bella

 **Cameron POV**

En la entrada pude ver a los seis Sly, vestidos totalmente casual, Draco llevaba una camisa negra y un pantalón negro ajustado junto con unas zapatillas blancas, Dani siempre fiel a su estilo llevaba unos jeans totalmente rotos en las rodillas, junto con un polo que dejaba ver su abdomen, Pansy iba con un short pequeño, un polo escotado y la polera del equipo de Slytherin, la única diferencia es que tenía el número de Dani y no el de la golpeadora pelinegra, lo habían hecho adrede, Zabinni iba vestido igual que Draco con la diferencia que el pantalón era un azul oscuro y no negro, luego iba Nott con una camisa verde y un short negro bastante pegado y por ultimo estaba Daphne que iba vestida con un poleron muy largo pero que se ceñía a su cuerpo y no dejaba ver el short que supongo que llevaba. Los seis chicos se acercaron a la mesa ante la atónita mirada de los chicos de nuestra mesa, Ginny y yo no hicimos más que reír por sus caras, los Slytherin de verdad parecían modelos por como caminaban.

– ¡CAMEROOOOON! – Grito mi mejor amiga antes de lanzarse encima mío y abrazarme – Eres el peor amigo del mundo, desde ayer no me hablas, es hora de que dejes la casa de los leones y vengas a Slytherin, no me agrada compartirte – Dijo mirando a Ginny con un gesto de falsa molestia y ella le sacaba la lengua en juego, ambas terminaron abrazándose luego y Dani regreso al lado de Pans para inspeccionar la mesa

– Si quieren siéntense, tenemos suficiente espacio en la mesa para los seis – Dije poniendo en marcha el plan

– Claro – Dijo Nott pausadamente – Ven Dray, siéntate junto a mí –Dijo con sorna mirando al niño que vivió

– Claro Theo –

Los seis chicos se sentaron juntos, dejando un ambiente algo tenso por las parejas recién llegadas, obviamente mi hermosa pelirroja sabia como amenizar el ambiente.

– ¿Bueno chicos, a que se debe su visita a las tres escobas? Por lo que sé ustedes prefieren bares más … silenciosos –

– Decidimos venir a celebrar y que mejor lugar que un lugar que mi NOVIA nunca ha visitado antes –

– ¿Y que celebran? – Se aventuró a decir Mione

– 3 meses de noviazgo – Dijo Danielle de lo más calmada a lo que Astoria casi se ahoga con su bebida y Hermione abrió los ojos a mas no poder

– ¿Y ustedes dos? – Pregunto Harry mirando a Draco y a Nott

– No necesito un día para celebrar que estoy saliendo con Dray, todos los días son una celebración para nosotros – Dijo Theo mirando a Draco y sonriéndole, que buen actor es, de reojo vi como Harry chasqueaba la lengua con molestia

– Bueno, ya que estamos celebrando ¿Qué tal una ronda de Whisky de fuego? – Dije ya que moría por tomarme uno

– Bien pensado Black – Me dijo Zabinni, pidiendo los vasos, luego de mencionar su apellido y de todos los Sly en la mesa junto con una mirada atemorizante al pobre mesero no pudo hacer más que aceptar traerles lo que pedían

– ¿Qué les parece hacerlo interesante? –

– ¿En qué piensas Greengrass? –

– Bien Potter, juguemos verdad o retro, obviamente no tenemos veritaserum pero un par de shots de Whisky de fuego ayudarán con eso – Dijo con una sonrisa maligna la rubia, esto se pondrá interesante

– Acepto – Dije y todos asintieron por el juego –

 **Astoria POV (He esperado con ansias este POV je)**

¿Es posible morir de celos? Porque estoy casi segura que yo estoy a punto de hacerlo, ganas de saltarle encima a Pansy no me faltaban pero sabía que debía mantener la compostura, no por nada soy la princesa de mi casa. Blaise con toda la personalidad Slytherin que poseía había pedido de manera "amable" que le traigan una botella de Whisky de fuego especialmente para la mesa con lo que habíamos dado inicio al juego una vez que todos hayan tomado por lo menos tres shots, cosa que ya estaba haciendo efecto en nosotros.

– Comencemos el juego – Dijo mi hermana – Granger ¿Verdad o reto? –

– Ehm verdad creo –

– Ya sabemos que eres una mojigata y todo eso pero quiero saber ¿Haz salido alguna vez con una chica? –

– Ehm, bueno yo – Hermione estaba nerviosa y yo sabía el porqué, a Pansy no le iba a gustar la respuesta – Me bese un par de veces con Fleur Delacour en cuarto año, nada serio, así que supongo que no –

– Vaya Granger, si tu asumes que un par de besos no es tener algo con nadie, no eres tan mojigata como pensamos – Soltó la pelinegra mientras tomaba un shot de whisky –

– Pans, amor, tranquila, quedamos en llevarnos bien con los leones ¿Recuerdas? – Le dijo MI Dani antes de besarla por milésima vez en la tarde ¿Acaso no podían mantenerse separadas por más de dos minutos? Vi como la chica se relajaba y volvía a su misma postura pedante de siempre – Dale Granger, te toca –

– Danielle ¿Verdad o reto? –

– Verdad Granger, verdad –

– Ehm, ¿Alguna vez… tú y … Pan… Parkinson han tenido…. – Intentaba formular la castaña bajo la mirada de diversión de mis compañeros incluyéndome

– ¿Si me he llevado a mi novia a la cama? La respuesta es sí, considerando que dormimos juntas todos los días que podamos y gracias a que tiene su propia habitación, es mucho más sencillo – Al decir eso pude sentir como mi corazón se rompía y el de Herms también, no pude imaginar otra cosa que no sea esas dos en la cama – Potty, ¿Verdad o reto?

– Reto – Dijo seguro y vi la mirada de mi futura chica, destellaba pura maldad y tuve pena por Harry, conocía a Danielle y conocía sus miradas

– Besa a Draco, un beso francés –

– Pe… pero esta Nott –

– No me importa Potter, estoy bastante seguro de lo que tengo – Respondió prepotente el pelinegro

– Bien – Harry se acercó dubitativo hacía Draco que no se movía ni un centímetro y poso sus labios sobre él, al comienzo el beso fue lento y luego se tornó más fogoso entre ambos chicos, podía ver la mirada de diversión en todos los Sly y la de incredulidad de los Gry ¿Por qué Theo no estaba molesto? Supongo que si Draco nos dio una oportunidad es porque siente algo por Harry ¿Será igual para Danielle y Pansy? Vi como ambos chicos se separaban, Harry muy sonrojado y Draco con una sonrisa de superioridad.

– Este… Zabinni ¿Verdad o reto? – Pregunto aturdido el ojiverde

– Verdad Potty –

– ¿No te molesta que Nott salga con tu prometido? –

– Draco es mi prometido pero no soy gay, estoy con Daphne desde hace mucho tiempo, y la amo, por lo que prefiero que Draco se case con alguien con quien si vaya a disfrutar, supongo que pronto harán el cambio de compromisos – A lo que el rubio asintió y Harry puso mala cara – Astoria ¿Verdad o reto? – Dijo malicioso

– Verdad Blaise, no diré reto porque te conozco –

– Inteligente pequeña pero igual no te salvas ¿Eres virgen? – Me puse completamente roja al escuchar la pregunta, podía sentir la mirada de mi hermana y Danielle en mi

– S... SÍ –

– ¿Ni Chang ni Jhonson? – Escuche a Danielle

– No, ninguna, salí con ellas pero no eran la persona indicada para mí, yo… yo estoy esperando a la persona indicada y creo que la encontré – Terminé de hablar y dirigí mi mirada fija en Dani quien se sonrojo notablemente y miro para otro lado

– ¿Intentando robarme a la novia Toria? – Dijo Pans divertida mirándome

– ¿Miedo Pans?

– Para nada, para nada pequeña, bueno ya que el juego se puso algo aburrido, quisiera su atención para entregarle mi honorable obsequio a mi novia aquí presente – Dijo y supe inmediatamente que se me revolvería el estómago en cualquier momento –

 **Danielle POV**

Pansy se había parado y sacado una bolsa mediana de regalo que me entrego junto con un gran abrazo, este día era muy importante para ambas, no por nuestro noviazgo, si no porque el día de hoy juramos que no nos separaríamos y que siempre nos apoyaríamos pasará lo que pasará, abrí el regalo y vi la colección entera de la Historia de la Magia versión deluxe y una pluma negra con mi nombre bordado en colores plata, era hermoso el regalo que me había dado, sin duda si no estuviera tan enamorada de Astoria, definitivamente hubiera caído por Pansy, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude al borde de las lágrimas, cualquiera que nos vería juraría que somos una pareja.

– Gracias, gracias, gracias Pans, es hermoso, te quiero tanto –

– De nada Malfoy, sabía que te gustaría –

– Toma, esto es para ti – Dije entregándole el cuaderno de dibujo con tapa verde oscura y su nombre bordado con un set de pinceles negro, además de una caja de calaveras de chocolate, las que tanto amaba –

– ¡Oh por Merlín! Danielle Malfoy, eres un amor, te adoro – Dijo tirándose encima mío y besándome, me había olvidado que debíamos actuar como novias y no como amigas.

Luego de ese momento, volteamos a ver a todos que estaban con cara de sorprendidos por lo costosos que parecían los regalos, también pude ver la cara de malestar en Astoria y Hermione, me sentí muy mal en ese momento, no me gustaba ver a mi pequeña tan triste, por lo que opte por sentarme un poco alejada de Pans mientras que los demás entregaban sus regalos.

Una vez terminado ese pequeño intercambio todos empezamos a hablar tranquilamente, sin atacarnos, sin que Pans y yo fingiéramos nuestro noviazgo, sin Draco tan tenso, parecía todo como antes pero claro, no todo puede ser taaan tranquilo.

– Hermione, Harry, Ginny ¿Qué hacen con este sequito de serpientes? – Vi una cabeza pelirroja detrás de Astoria junto con dos uniformes de Ravenclaw

– Ronald, por favor, estamos conviviendo tranquilamente, no estamos para tus ataques – Le dijo mi futura chica, al parecer tienen la suficiente confianza para hablar por su primer nombre, luego me encargaré de eso

– Toria ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que estos mortifagos te hicieron? Son un peligro para ti – Dijo la odiosa de Chang, esto no se quedaba así

– Cálmate Chang, si no mal recuerdo, la última vez que Astoria estuvo en peligro y YO la salve fue cuando el pobretón de Weasley le lanzo un hechizo – Dije parándome enojada – Y no la vuelvas a llamar Toria, solo YO puedo hacerlo – Termine sorprendiendo a todos y sonrojando a Astoria

– Tu concéntrate en tu novia Malfoy, no sé qué haces proclamando a Astoria como tuya si bien que te acuestas con Parkinson todas las noches – Me molesto que dijera eso, aunque yo nunca había negado que me acostaba con Pans, no era del todo verdad, lo único que hacíamos en su cama era conversar y leer revistas que ella tenía, nunca había pasado algo más allá que unos besos en su cuarto

– ¿Y quieres que te invitemos Chang? Porque déjame decirte que no eres de nuestro tipo, antes me acostaría con Goyle – Ataco mi amiga, nadie hablaba por la tensión del momento, incluso Draco y Blaise estaban callados mirando quien lanzaría el primer hechizo

– Ya cállense, estamos tranquilos aquí, si han venido a jodernos la existencia Weasley pueden largarse, no los queremos, si es nuestra decisión juntarnos con los Sly, no es cosa suya y a la otra que vuelvas a llamar a mi mejor amiga mortifaga sin saber la historia antes – Dijo sacando su varita y poniéndosela en el cuello a Ron – Te juro que ni por que seas el hermano de Ginny te salvarás de un crucio directamente de mi varita ¿Entendido? – El chico asintió fervientemente y se fue corriendo junto a Chang y Lovegood que se despedía con una sonrisa de nosotros, esa chica no sé qué hace en un grupo de perdedores como ellos, ya vería la manera de traerla a nuestro grupo.

– Siento lo de mi hermano, es un idiota –

– No te preocupes hermosa, no creo que Dani se haya molestado ¿cierto? –

– No Cam, pero Ginny en algún momento haré uso de todo mi poder de mortifaga para cruciar a tu hermano, ni me juzgues por eso – Dije riéndome mientras me apoyaba en Pans

– Créeme que a este paso, iré yo también a ponerme la marca tenebrosa y así cruciarlo yo misma – Dijo y todos reímos, el tema de la marca había sido dejado en el pasado, creo que por fin se dieron cuenta que no por tenerla nos hacía una mala persona, solo a los que de verdad creían en ella –

– Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo tarde y posiblemente nos griten si llegamos tarde – Dijo mi hermano – ¿Qué les parece si mañana nos reunimos en el lago luego de clases? Ya saben, ahora que estamos reforzando lazos entre casas – Dijo dubitativo

– Me parece genial, llevaré algo de comer, sería como un picnic –

– Que romántico hermanita – Dijo burlándose Daph

– Púdrete –

Luego de eso nos fuimos todos caminando hacía el castillo, definitivamente se nos hacía tremendamente difícil resistirnos al Club Torpe pero aguantaríamos lo más que podamos hasta el día del baile.

* * *

 **¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Crucios para Ron?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

 **¿Creen que Danielle y Pans deberían seguir fingiendo? Yo creo que aún pueden alargar un poco más su noviazgo aunque no me animo a que pase algo más entre ellas ¿que opinan ustedes?**

 **Si tienen sugerencias romanticas para los Gry, se aceptan de todo corazón jajaja**

 **Recuerden que un review hace a una escritora feliz**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **NOX**


	11. Chapter 11

**LUMUS**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Como están? Llegué para traerles un capitulo nuevo, no sé si les gustará pero yo espero que sí, sin más preámbulos, los reviews :**

 **LocaPorLozRRBZ: Ughh, odio tu teclado ¿sabías? siempre he amado tus reviews, me matan de risa xd. En este cap acaba el PansxDani, espero que haya sido suficiente, si no siento que haré un spinoff de ellas dos juntas, espero te guste el cap!**

 **E.K.R173: Sabes que me encanta tu fic, merecías la mención jajaja. En este capitulo se acaba el sufrimiento! en el próximo cap veremos que hará Herms por que los pobres chicos ya no aguantan más xd, Gracias por el comentariooo**

 **Bants: Ya no pude alargar más la pareja :( Pero hazme saber si quieren un spinoff de ellas en otro fanfic, yo también creo que tiene futuro. Ya somos dooos, ya pronto vendrá el escarmiento para Roncito, me encanta tu ideaaaaaa, créeme que la tomaré en cuenta, me diste un buena idea, espero que la notes en este cap, gracias por los comentarios, espero te guste el cap.**

 **Y ahora, espero les guste el cap, nos vemos abajo ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Mierda**

 **Pansy POV**

– No puedo creer que haya salido con la estúpida de Delacour –

– Ya Pans, ni siquiera salieron, solo se besaron un par de veces, es Fleur Delacour ¿Qué esperas? –

– Oh genial, ahora mi mejor amiga también caerá en las garras de la asquerosa francesita –

– Según el libro describe a Fleur como inhumanamente hermosa, cabello rubio platinado y hermosos ojos azules ¿De verdad crees que alguien pudiera resistirse a una chica así? Además es un cuarto veela, literal son irresistibles por su procedencia – No pude evitar mandarle una mirada de fastidio a Danielle cuando dijo eso, tenía que admitir que Delacour era simplemente hermosa pero odiaba que haya tenido algo más una amistad con Hermione

– Ya Malfoy, deja de babear, recuerda que tus libros esos no son exactos con todo, ahora que tenemos tiempo libre ¿Por qué no me cuentas como terminan esos libros? – Pregunte bastante curiosa al respecto

– Espera que venga Cameron y te contamos –

Estuvimos un rato más hablando de lo sucedido en la tarde hasta que escuchamos que tocaban la puerta, una vez abierta no vimos a nadie sin embargo escuchamos como unos pasos atravesaban la puerta y luego la cerramos. Vimos como Cameron se sacaba la capa de invisibilidad de Potter y a su lado aparecía mini comadreja también

– Hola chicas, espero no les moleste que haya venido con Ginny – Dijo Black abrazando a Danielle

– No, para nada ¿cierto Pans? – Asentí mirando una de mis revistas, no me agradaba mucho la familia Weasley, aunque mini comadreja era aceptable

– Que comunicadora Parkinson –

– No tientes tu suerte Weasley, recuerda que estas en territorio Sly – Le dije mientras me sacaba la lengua y yo giraba los ojos por su actitud tan infantil

– Bien Cam ¿Qué querías decirnos? –

– Cierto, les queríamos decir que mañana solo irían ustedes con Malfoy y Harry con Hermione y Astoria –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Mi querida Dani, creí que eras más rápida, así pasarán tiempo juntos con sus querido Club torpe, ya es hora de que les den una oportunidad a esos pobres chicos –

– Aún pueden sufrir más ¿cierto amor? – Me dijo coquetamente Danielle y yo volví a girar los ojos, no pensaba sacarme la mascará Sly frente a dos Gry, soportar a Cameron solo es una cosa, pero no cuando venía con un paquete pelirrojo –

– Luego no te quejes de por qué Astoria pasa tanto tiempo con Chang – Reí internamente al ver la cara de indignación de la pelinegra

– Bien, bien, tomaré cartas en el asunto, pero aún tienen que ganarse nuestro perdón, espero que estén trabajando en eso –

– Si lo hacen, pero no es que sean los más listos – Dijo la pelirroja riendo

Luego de eso siguieron platicando acerca de temas que la verdad no me importaban mucho, al rato escuche como Danielle grito sobre algo que había comprado y la vi caminar a uno de los baúles y sacar una botella transparente junto con cuatro vasos pequeños ¿Qué es eso y porque lo tiene en MI baúl?

– Hoy en Hogsmeade, vi una tienda que tenía artículos muggle y encontré que tenían una botella de tequila ¿Puedes creerlo? – Decía la chica muy emocionada ¿Qué era eso?

– ¿En serio? Hace tanto que no probábamos un poco de alcohol normal, sin ofender chicas pero no hay nada como el tequila – Dijo al ver nuestras caras de desconcierto

– Es un licor muggle, muy fuerte, normalmente se toma con limón y sal – Al terminar movió su varita e hizo aparecer un plato con limones cortados y un poco de sal al costado, luego sirvió los cuatro vasos y nos tendió uno a cada uno

– Prueben chicas, les va a gustar –

– Bien, pero si me emborracho, tú me tienes que llevar sana y salva Black – Yo solo tome mi vaso y junto a la pelirroja imitamos a los dos expertos en el tema, debo admitir que sabía muy bien, mucho mejor que el Whisky de fuego

– Otro, otro, otro – Exclamo la pelirroja

Al cabo de una hora, la botella estaba vacía y nosotros sumamente alegres hablando de las cosas que ellos hacían cuando vivían en el mundo muggle y de los dichosos libros

– Cameron cállate –

– ¿Por qué Dani? ¿No quieres que sepan tu secreto mejor guardado? –

– Cameron, en serio –

– ¿Cuál es ese secreto que mi querida Dani nunca me ha contado? – Dije más suelta con los Gry por el tegula o como se llamara

– Danielle tiene un crush enorme contigo desde que leyó los libros – Dijo riéndose de como la chica se sonrojaba todo lo que podía

– Vaya Danielle, podría pensar que todo esto de la marca tenebrosa fue un plan tuyo para poder comprometerte conmigo y así cumplir tus más sucios deseos – Bromee con ella mientras me tiraba una almohada y Weasley reía

– Ya quisieras Parkinson, fuiste mi crush pero si hubiera sabido lo cargosa que eres, hubiera elegido a Peeves o una cosa así – Levante mi ceja y ella rio otra vez, tomaré venganza luego

– Y según los libros ¿Con quién se queda al final cada uno? Porque Hogwarts parece un harem con tantas parejas y cambios entre ellas –

– Bueno pelirroja, tú te quedas con San Potter – Vi como Cameron fruncía el ceño y abrazaba más a Ginny – Hermione con la comadreja – Ahora me toco a mi fruncir el ceño y chasquear la lengua – lastimosamente Malfoy con Astoria pero eso obviamente cambiará, Neville con Hannah, Lovegood con el nieto de Scamander, creo que eso es todo –

– Bueno, al parecer su libro está mal hecho, porque no es nada cercano a lo que de verdad se vive –

– Eso también puede ser porque Dani y yo estamos aquí, creo –

– Tienen razón, si no fuera por ustedes dos, jamás me hubiera acercado a Hermione, ténganlo por seguro – Dije jugando con el cabello de Danielle que justamente se había recostado encima de mi como estábamos acostumbradas –

– Lo sabemos Pansy, lo sabemos – Dijo el ojinegro – Será mejor irnos, ya es tarde y espero que nos dejen entrar a la sala común, vamos preciosa –

– Siempre podemos ir a la sala de menesteres si no nos dejan entrar – Le respondió la pelirroja con una mirada coqueta haciendo que el chico se sonrojara, luego se pusieron la capa encima de sus hombros y desaparecieron tras la puerta –

– ¿Te vas ya a tu habitación o dormirás aquí? – Dije con pesadez por el alcohol en mi sistema y sin querer con una sonrisa que no dejaba mi cara por el mismo motivo

– Me quedo – Dijo mientras se levantaba y se tiraba en mi cama que era lo suficiente grande para ambas – No creo que sea seguro estar con Astoria mientras estoy en este estado – Ambas reímos con el pensamiento de como Dani atacaría a la pobre Greengrass mientras yo me echaba junto a ella y la miraba mientras hablaba – Tienes unos ojos hermosos ¿sabías? –

– Suelen decírmelo – Me sonroje por el cumplido – Tu eres hermosa – Definitivamente era el alcohol hablando

– Tienes un cuerpo hermoso –

– Es el alcohol hablando Danielle, duérmete – Rodé en la cama mirando hacía la pared y sentí como ella me abrazaba, era normal dormir así, ella hacía patrones circulares por debajo de mi pijama, luego sentí sus labios en mi cuello y unas manos intentando quitar mi parte superior de la pijama –

 **Danielle POV**

Tenía una resaca espantosa, maldito tequila, joder. Abrí los ojos para ver que no estaba en mi cuarto, luego me fije en mí, solo tenía ropa interior, algo se empezó a agitar en mi interior, no quería ver a mi lado, tenía una ligera idea de quien se encontraba durmiendo junto a mí. Lentamente destape a la persona que dormía a mi lado y la vi, durmiendo plácidamente, Pansy Parkinson, mi "novia", también estaba en ropa interior, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado, solo que nos estábamos besando y luego negro, mierda, estoy tan jodida.

La pelinegra fue despertando poco a poco y al ver mi cara de susto hizo una pausa y largo una gran risotada.

– ¿Qué pasa Dani? ¿Se te fue todo el valor de ayer? –

– No juegues Pansy ¿Dime que no es lo que estoy creyendo?

– ¿Tan malo fue? Yo ayer te vi disfrutando más que otra cosa – Mi cara debió haber sido un poema porque a los segundos volvió a carcajearse y yo fruncí el ceño – Mentira Danielle, no pasó nada ayer, sabía que hoy estarías con toda la culpabilidad si te dejaba pasar a más ¿No recuerdas nada? – Me dijo e intente indagar un poco más en mi memoria

 _Flashback_

 _Subía mis manos por el abdomen de Pansy directo a sus pechos, ella se voltio y empezamos a besarnos con necesidad, no iba a negar que mi compañera me atraía, pero algo en mi sabía que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, intentábamos llenar el espacio de nuestro corazón con la compañía de la otra, no era la primera vez pero nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos._

 _La ojiverde me agarro de la cintura mientras yo me subía encima de ella bajando mis besos por su cuello y escuchaba pequeños jadeos por parte de ella, entre besos y caricias termine de quitarle toda la pijama, ella hizo lo propio conmigo, seguíamos besándonos y cuando estuve a punto de sacarle el brasier, me detuvo._

 _Danielle no, estamos muy ebrias y ten por seguro que nos arrepentiremos mañana, Hermione y Astoria jamás nos perdonarían si les hacemos esto – Y recupere la poca conciencia que me quedaba, estaba muy cansada así que no le dije nada, solo me recosté en ella mientras nos abrazábamos y caíamos en un profundo sueño._

 _Fin del flashback_

Luego de recordar toda la noche pasada, me lance a abrazar a mi amiga, si no fuera por su sentido común en estos momentos estaríamos perdidas.

– Dani, saca tu desnudo cuerpo del mío, Merlín, deja de tentar al diablo, tampoco es que sea de piedra – Me dijo y me sonroje notablemente

– Eres una idiota Parkinson – Antes de que pudiera acotar otra cosa la puerta de la habitación sonó, vi como Pans tomo una bata y fue a abrir la puerta, luego la vi palidecer al ver quien estaba al frente, la curiosidad me gano y me asome por su hombro y pude ver a Astoria parada en la puerta con cara de sádica.

– Malfoy, cámbiate, necesito hablar contigo, te veo en la torre de astronomía en 20 minutos – Sin decir más se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala común

– Estas jodida, lo sabes ¿no? –

– Más que jodida, iré a cambiarme – Dije sacándole la bata y poniéndomela – Nos vemos luego – Y antes de salir ella me detuvo –

– Terminamos, sabes que Astoria intentará arreglar las cosas contigo, además, si ella vino, puedo apostar que Hermione también vendrá –

– Tan inteligente como siempre, explícame ¿Por qué no estamos juntas? –

– Porque Astoria me odiaría más y Hermione también, anda Romeo, yo tengo que ir por mi Julieta – La abrace y salí, no tenía mucho tiempo y ella tampoco

Tarde 30 minutos en estar frente a la entrada de la torre de astronomía, Toria lo más probable es que este echando humo por mi tardanza pero sin ser muy cobarde subí las escaleras, tampoco era una niña tonta de Gryffindor.

– Llegas tarde –

– Lo siento, no encontraba que ponerme –

– ¿O tu novia te distrajo? –

– ¿Para que querías que viniera Astoria?

– ¿Ayer no era Toria? –

– ¿Ahora respondes una pregunta con otra? –

– ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no sé en qué estaba pensando – Dijo la menor caminando hasta la salida –

– Espera – Le dije cogiendo su brazo – Siempre serás Toria para mí, solo estoy enojada contigo por cómo me trataste –

– Perdón Danielle, tu no fuiste sincera conmigo, yo no sabía que estaba pasando, estaba aterrada porque te hicieran algo, mis padres no son mortifagos sin embargo sirven al señor oscuro como espías, al verte a ti marcada, no supe reaccionar – Dijo rompiendo a llorar la ojigris mientras yo la abrazaba como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento

– Tranquila princesa, ya pasó, todo pasó, aquí estoy, no te harán daño –

– ¿Es verdad que te marcaste para que no me hirieran? ¿Te amenazaron con lastimarme? –

– No interesa eso ahora, interesa que estamos bien –

– Respóndeme –

– Sí princesa, si no me marcaba, ellos vendrían por ti y por Cameron, además de por Harry y por Herms –

– Eres una idiota Malfoy, mierda, eres una idiota – Dijo llorando y golpeándome como podía, no deje de abrazarla, sentía su impotencia, sabía que se culpaba

– No es tu culpa Astoria Greengrass, yo elegí protegerte, yo elegí este camino … yo elegí amarte – Dije sin poder ocultarlo más

– Yo también te amo Dani, perdón por todo, yo no quería estar cerca de Cho, pero veía tus celos cada vez que estaba con ella y quizás así dejarías a Pans y volverías conmigo –

– Toria, yo jamás deje de amarte, pero tú me despreciaste, me miraste como si fuera la peor escoria de todas, soy una mortifaga y no puedo negarlo, eternamente me juzgarán por eso pero nunca negaré mi marca, porque con ella te protejo, es mi pacto con Voldemort de que seguirás viva a pesar de todo, el que atreva a desafiarme o hacerte daño se las verá con mi varita – Dije besando su cabeza, extrañaba tanto abrazarla de esa forma

– Idiota, ósea ¿Pansy? –

– Pansy es mi prometida pero antes que todo mi mejor amiga, sin ella hubiera caído en depresión de nuevo –

– ¿De nuevo? – Me pregunto mirándome

– Hace años caí en depresión por una persona, me abandonó y yo no supe que hacer, sin Cameron no sé qué hubiera pasado –

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? –

– Que tu volviste – Dije devolviéndole la mirada, poco a poco me fui acercando a ella y nos besamos, era el primer beso que nos dábamos y fue increíble, sentí fuegos artificiales por todos lados, un zoológico en mi estómago, definitivamente Astoria es lo que yo busque todo este tiempo –

– Espero que rompas con ella Malfoy, no voy a ser la otra por más que te amé – Y reí ante su ocurrencia –

– No Greengrass, no lo serás, lo mío con Pans está acabado antes de que viniera, ambas sabemos que es lo que queremos –

– Bien, porque Hermione estaba buscándola para hablar con ella y sería muy incómodo si siguieran juntas – Dijo sonriendo –

– Entonces ¿Eres mi novia o necesito la aprobación de tus padres? – Dije en broma

– Bueno, verás – Estaba nerviosa y yo empezaba a ponerme igual – Mis padres vendrán a la fiesta de invierno y bueno Blaise se presentará como novio oficial de Daph, yo quería que también los conocieras como… mi novia – Escuche eso y a los minutos sentí todo negro… sí, me desmayé.

* * *

 **¿Que tal el capitulo? Este es el punto final para PansxDani peeero, los que quieran un spinoff, ya saben, déjenme un review y yo feliz lo escribo por que me encantan estas dos juntas**

 **El próximo capitulo viene con Hermione y Harry ¿Que creen que dirán los chicos?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, cada uno me hace más feliz**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **NOX**


	12. Chapter 12

**LUMUS**

 **Holiiiiiiiiiiiiii, disculpen por no actualizar en estos días sin decir nada, no he estado teniendo buenos momentos peeero igual aquí estoy, lista con el nuevo cap, primero que nada agradecer a todos los follows, favs y reviews de estos días ¡Han sido bastantes!. En segundo lugar, ¡Los reviews!**

 **Alexis: ¡Bienvenida a lectura! Aqui vengo a confirmarte que nuestro principe es puro y santo, no te preocupes. Si esperas el Drarry, te encantará el proximo capitulo, 100% Drarry, gracias por comentar :)**

 **LocaPorLosRRBZ: Estoy comenzando a pensar que quieres que Pansy cambie a la pobre Hermione por Danielle y dejame decirte que a Astoria no le agradaría nada eso jajaja. Ginny no va a ser la única que quiera mandarle un par de crucios a Ron despúes de este cap. Cho tampoco me cae para nada, así que también caera pesada con Ron, mi bebé Luna será pieza clave en capitulos más adelante, ya verás. A mi tambieeen, tengo un placer culpable con ellas dos juntas, ya veré como arreglar eso, hare un oneshots de ellas creo, lo que pasó en esos tres meses que "salían" xd. Los Gry empezarán a tomar protagonismo a partir de ahora, quería que pudieran familiarizarse más con los nuevos personajes y sus personalidades, por eso Harry y Hermione se quedarón rezagados, eso y que no puedo evitar siempre escribir sobre sly xd. Cameron es ese hermano mayor que odias y amas al mismo tiempo, pero fue indispensable para el momento PansxDani jajaja Espero te guste el capitulo, ¡PansxHerms a la vena!**

 **E.K.R173: Ya llegó lo que esperabas, Hermione y Pansy más juntas que nunca y con celos, amor y peleas incluidas jajajaa Espero que el cap te guste y espero vomites arcoiris de emoción (? ;)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: El corazón de una mortifaga**

 **Hermione POV**

Estaba en la sala común conversando con Harry sobre el baile y su beso con Malfoy, el cual no me agradaba para nada pero yo no estaba en mejor posición, cuando entro Ginny totalmente alterada.

– ¡Lo va a matar, Cameron está intentando ayudarlo pero no sé qué le ha hecho que están tan furiosos! – Al escuchar eso nos levantamos inmediatamente

– ¿Quiénes? ¿A quién? –

– Draco y Pansy, tienen a Ronald –

Los tres salimos corriendo, Ginny nos guiaba a toda velocidad. Cuando llegamos vimos que Ron estaba levitando de cabeza bajo un encantamiento de Pansy mientras que Cameron tenía agarrado a Draco para que no interfiriera entre la pelea de los otros dos.

– Esto es para que aprendas que no debes de faltarle el respeto comadreja – Vi a Pansy con la varita en alto y con una sonrisa de lado, tenía la blusa fuera de la falda y los tres primeros botones abiertos, no quería pensar en eso pero le daba un aspecto rebelde que me encantaba.

– Quieras o no quieras Parkinson, lo que te dije es verdad, ella es mía –

– ¡CALLATE WEASLEY! No me hagas hechizarte otra vez – Dijo rompiendo el hechizo y el pelirrojo cayó al suelo

– No puedes, ella no te lo perdonaría, podrás estar enamorada de ella pero te odia, acéptalo, solo eres una asquerosa mortifaga y yo seré el salvador del mundo mágico junto a Harry y ella – Supe a qué se refería y cuando voltee a ver a la pelinegra, vi el odio y la tristeza en sus ojos –

– Suficiente, CRUC… –

– ¡No Pansy! – Salte a ponerme en frente de ella – No lo hagas, te enviarán a Azkaban si lo hechizas – Me acerque a ella y la jale del brazo – Vámonos, por favor ––

– Hermione ¿Por qué te vas con ella? ¿No ves que yo soy mejor? ¿O es porque ella es rica? – Escucharlo decir lo último me saco de mis casillas, Ronald Weasley me va a escuchar –

– Escúchame Ronald, nunca te vuelvas a acercar a Pansy, mucho menos vuelvas a atacarla – Mientras me acercaba con la varita en alto estrellándolo en la pared – Si yo la prefiero por sobre ti es obviamente por tu falta de criterio para decir tus estúpidos pensamientos, tu no conoces a Pansy, tú no sabes lo inteligente que es, ni lo atenta, no sabes todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, tú no sabes lo que la marca en su brazo conlleva, eres un estúpido niño acomplejado por el dinero que no tiene que odias a todos los que puedan tener más que tú, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Harry, te duele su fama, te duele mi inteligencia, te duele la facilidad de hacer amigos de Ginny y la amistad que tiene Cameron con Dani, la amistad que tu jamás podrás llegar a tener por tu envidia – Cuando terminé de hablar vi a todos mirarme en silencio, Harry tenía una cara indescifrable para mí y Ginny también, lo único que pude hacer es tomar a la ojiverde de la mano y salir de ahí.

Corrí con Pansy por todo Hogwarts buscando encontrar mi propia tranquilidad mental, después de todo acababa de gritarle cosas horribles a uno de mis mejores amigos que ya no creo que lo sea ¿Acabo de disolver al trio dorado? Mierda, necesito hablar con Harry y Ginny.

– Puedo escuchar a tu cerebro trabajando Hermione, cálmate – Escuche y no me había dado cuenta que me había detenido en un salón –

– Le grite a Ron, cosas horribles –

– No es como que el me haya dicho cosas muy bonitas tampoco –

– Lo sé Pans pero nuestra amistad esta que pende de un hilo, no creo que esto esté ayudando –

– ¿Pans? – Dijo alzando una ceja coquetamente

– ¿De todo mi discurso es lo único que escuchaste? –

– Perdón Mione pero creo que te estás haciendo un drama por las puras, sabes que Potty ni Weasley menor dejaran de hablarte por decirle a la comadreja sus verdades –

– ¿Drama? Te das cuenta de que puedo perder a todos mis amigos por… – Y me di cuenta del error que iba a cometer, lastimosamente la chica frente a mi si supo que diría

– ¿Por mí? Claro, por una asquerosa serpiente, una mortifaga – Dijo enojada – Pues te diré que esta mortigafa dio todo por ti, se marcó por protegerte, aprendió a hacer maldiciones imperdonables por que no se las hagan a nadie querido para ti, sacrifique mi integridad como persona por amor y ¿Así me lo agradeces? – En este punto podía ver como la pelinegra se iba a romper en cualquier momento, podía ver sus hermosos ojos verdes aguándose –

– N… No quise decir eso Pansy, yo… yo no te juzgo por lo que hiciste, yo… yo… – Dije nerviosa, Pansy se me había declarado y no sabía que responderle –

– Olvídalo Hermione, soy tan importante en tu vida como lo es Ronald, quizás él lo sea más, creo que mejor te iría con la francesita o no _chéri_ – Vi cómo se paró lista para irse, sabía que si la dejaba, todo se iría al diablo –

– Espera, Pansy, yo… Bien, en primer lugar no eres menos importante que nadie, ni que Ron, ni Fleur, ni nadie, eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida a pesar del odio que me profesabas por años. Me has demostrado una cara de ti que no pensaba que tenías, eres increíble, una persona que yo quiero en mi vida… siempre – Dije tomando aire y viéndola de nuevo – Pero quiero que entiendas que verte con Danielle no fue una de las cosas que yo disfrute, no me pidas que no tenga miedo de ti, sé que has cambiado pero yo voy despacio, quiero conocerte tal y como tú eres de verdad, no la mascará que sé que usas con todo el mundo, quiero a la verdadera Pansy Parkinson, si no, no quiero nada – Termine mirándola fijamente –

– Pansy Elyse Parkinson, crecí bajo el cuidado de mi nana, mis padres tienen puestos importantes en el ministerio – Arqueé la ceja, eso no es exactamente lo que quería saber y lo notó, rodo los ojos y continuó – Me gusta dibujar, los chocolates, todos los dulces en general, la música clásica, amo leer libros muggles como Romero y Julieta, aunque me parecía estúpido todo lo que uno podía sufrir por amor… hasta que te conocí, no soy la mejor persona pero quiero una oportunidad Hermione, quizás sí soy una mortifaga con todas las letras y mi marca tenebrosa me seguirá a través de mi vida, seré juzgada pero te voy a prote… – No la deje terminar porque me arroje a sus brazos besándola en ese momento, todo lo que me dijo fue mágico, la besé lento, podía fundir mis labios con los suyos, en un momento el beso se volvió muy candente, sentí su lengua luchar con la mía y un pequeño gemido salía de mí, esa chica iba a matarme, me separé de ella por falta de oxígeno, la vi tan gloriosa con el uniforme aún más desarreglado junto con su cabello, no lo pude evitar y volví a besarla, así estuvimos toda la tarde.

 **PANSY POV**

Estábamos abrazadas en una cama de dos plazas que había conjurado, no habíamos pasado a mayores porque me pidió que vayamos lento, a su ritmo y no tuve problemas con eso, por ahora.

– Entonces… ¿Ahora si me explicas como es que hablas francés y todo el teatrito por Fleur? –

– Hablo español, francés y ruso, en mi familia era obligatorio aprender esos idiomas desde niña, no es la gran cosa – Dije restándole importancia, no quería hablar de mi familia – Y sobre la francesita, no esperé que dijeras eso en Las Tres Escobas aunque ya las había visto un par de veces entrar a la misma aula y no salir durante un tiempo bastante largo, asumí que pasaba algo más pero jamás lo confirme, igual, supo que no debía meterse contigo –

– ¿Qué le hiciste? –

– Una advertencia que al parecer supo entender – Dije abrazándola y riéndome al recordar cómo le llene la cara de granos luego de la segunda prueba y su cara de susto cuando le dije que se alejará de la castaña –

– Supongo que por eso no me respondió ninguna carta – carraspee con molestia al saber que quería mantener el contacto con la rubia hueca – Pero ahí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti – Me dijo con las mejillas rojas y abrazándome más –

– ¿Co… Como así? –

– Bueno, yo aún no aceptaba mis sentimientos por ti, me llamabas mucho la atención pero eras de Sly – La miré frunciendo el ceño por lo que dijo pero ella me dio un pico y continuo – Sabes que no fuiste mi mejor amiga exactamente – A lo que rodé los ojos aceptando que tenía un punto – Entonces apareció Fleur en el torneo, nos vimos un par de veces en la biblioteca, ella solía ir a estudiar para las pruebas, en una ocasión me invito a salir y acepte para sacarte de mi cabeza, cosa que obviamente no funciono –

– Bueno Granger, no te culpo por caer en mis encantos, soy irresistible – Vi como Hermione lanzo una carcajada y me volvió a besar, la agarre por la cintura para acercarla más a mí y poder sentir su hermoso cuerpo, cole mi mano por debajo de su blusa y estoy segura que me encontraba en las puertas del cielo al tocar su suave piel, podía morir en este mismo momento y no me arrepentiría de nada –

– ¿No tienen ni un día juntas y ya le estas metiendo mano Parkinson? – Escuchamos una voz por lo que nos alejamos como si quemáramos –

– Joder Ginny, me has asustado ¿Qué te pasa? – Dije molesta mirando a la pelirroja frente a mí que venía con una enorme sonrisa –

– Tranquila Pans, prometo que no le diré a Hogwarts que tienes corazón y estas enamorada –

– ¿Y ustedes de cuando acá se tratan por los nombre? – Dijo celosa mi hermosa leona, sí, MÍA.

– Oh Herms, te contaré que tu serpiente aquí presente quiso emborrachar mi virginal cuerpo para hacer que terribles cosas – Dijo melodramáticamente

– Amor, no le creas, fue Dani la de la idea de tomar, no hicimos nada, yo solo te quiero a ti –

– ¿Amor? Eres adorable Parkinson – Me dijo antes de darme un beso – Te creo bebé, desde que Ginny intento ponerse en la misma oración con la palabra virginal dejo de tener credibilidad – A lo que reímos por la cara de indignación fingida de la Weasley – Pero… ¿Tú no tenías de novia a Danielle? – Y vi como fruncía su ceño, me había olvidado de decirle que habíamos terminado, mierda.

– Tenía, en tiempo pasado guapa, terminamos porque ella no era suficiente para este sensual cuerpo, prefería ser robacunas con la hermana de Daph –

– Ugh, no me las recuerdes, me las encontré en la torre de astronomía y no estaban hablando de mucho precisamente – Comento haciendo una mueca de asco

– ¿A qué viniste comadrejita? –

– Quería hablar con Herms, sobre lo de afuera – Mire a mi ¿novia?, luego aclararíamos eso, mirar con miedo a Ginny por lo que le diría – Cameron me contó lo que pasó, estoy en contra de mi hermano y quería decirte que te apoyo a ti y a Harry con lo que sea que tengan con los Slytherin, ya que vi a Harry irse con Draco luego de que ustedes se fueran, luego averiguaremos que pasó, pero volviendo al tema, no dejaré que nadie se meta con ustedes y Cameron tampoco, están respaldados por dos Gry y un ejército de Slytherin también – Termino de decir y se lanzó a abrazar a Hermione la cual sonreía como nunca, estaba feliz porque la amistad con Weasley no se rompiera pero me vengaría del pobretón, de eso no había duda, luego hablaría con Dray, Daph, Blay y Dani –

– Ginny ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? –

Verán… –

 _FLASHBACK CAMERON POV_

 _Estábamos Ginny y yo sentados cerca al lago negro, amaba estar aquí, siempre fue mi parte favorita del castillo, cuando vimos a Ron venir hacía nosotros con un humor de perros._

– _¡GINNY! ¡¿POR QUE DICEN QUE ERES NOVIA DE ESTE IDIOTA?! ¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA! – Grito fuera de sus casillas el pelirrojo_

– _¡RON! No vuelvas a llamar así a mi novio, y sí, te lo confirmo MI NOVIO, no entiendo que te molesta, es de Gryffindor y porque tenga el apellido Black no significa que sea como todos ellos –_

– _Es el mejor amigo de una mortifaga, la cual es novia de otra mortifaga ¿Cómo puedes estar con un traidor como él? – Al escuchar llamar mortifaga a Dani y a Pansy, enfurecí y le tiré un puñete en la cara –_

– _¿Quién te crees para juzgar a todo el mundo maldito Weasley? –_

– _Ahora me vas a conocer Black – Dijo sacando su varita, maldita sea, la mía esta en mi cuarto –_

– _Expelliarmus – Grito un rubio frente a mí y la varita de Weasley salió volando – Vaya Weasley, no sabía que ahora atacabas a los de tu casa ¿Acaso eres tan débil que no puedes con nosotros y ya te rendiste? –_

– _Cállate Malfoy, sal de acá antes de que lo lamentes –_

– _¿Qué va a lamentar? Ni varita tienes comadreja, ya vete – Dijo Parkinson que venía con Draco_

– _No te metas tú, maldita, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como miras a mi novia? Ella nunca te hará caso –_

– _Hermione no es tu novia, ya quisieras que eso sea verdad, admítelo Weasley, ella jamás estaría con un perdedor como tú –_

– _Seré un perdedor pero por lo menos no soy un mortifago enamorado de una sangre sucia, eso sería tu muerte Parkinson – Vi como Pansy sacaba su varita y hacía levitar a Ron mientras que Draco le lanzaba toda clase de hechizos para lastimarlo, mire a Ginny para que fuera por ayuda y yo sujete a Draco para que dejará los hechizos –_

– _Suéltame Black, se lo merece –_

– _Draco, luego nos vengaremos, pero si te ven lanzándole hechizos cuando él no tiene varita te podrían expulsar, cálmate – Intente razonar con el chico pero no cabía en razón, seguía intentando zafarse. Escuchaba como Pansy y Ron seguían peleando y a lo lejos vi que venía mi novia con Harry y Hermione –_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK POV CAMERON_

Pude ver como la mirada de mi castaña se empañaba en lágrimas y supe que me vengaría de Weasley, lo haría sufrir por cada falta de respeto que le hizo. El maldito pobretón entenderá que con lo que me importa nadie debe meterse, sabrá que un Slytherin mataría por alguien que le importe.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Espero que haya llenado sus corazones Pansmione con este capitulo, por fin mis bebes están juntas jajaja**

 **¿Quien más se quiere sumar a la venganza? ¿Que creen que harán?**

 **El baile también se acerca ¿Creen que nuestros Gry y Sly harán algo para demostrar su amor? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!**

 **Recuerden que un review hace a una escritora feliz**

 **MIL GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **NOX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holi boli (? ¿Como están? Yo sigo con mi bajón sentimental peeero eso no evita que tengan capitulos, sin embargo sí demoran más, pido disculpas por eso :(, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, estoy muy agradecida por los favs y follows de todos, y una mención especial para mis lectores que me dejan reviews 3 :**

 **LocaPorLosRRBZ: JAJAJA Son adorablemente malvadas, lo sé. Definitivamente somos los mejores, pero que se puede hacer, el salvador del mundo mágico pronto tendrá más protagonismo, tranquila xd. AMÉ ESCRIBIR ESA PARTE, Ron se mereció cada palabra y Hermione así de molesta es hot, ya sabemos por que le gusta tanto a Pans. JAJAJAA Tu analisis de por que Cam es un Gry fue perfecto, definitivamente su torpeza es la necesario para ser un león. JAJAJAJA Obviamente somos los mejores, las demás casas son complemento nada más XD. Espero te guste el cap, siento la demora, pero ciertos temas me tienen loca y casi ni inspiración tengo pero aquí aparezco una vez más ;)**

 **Bants: Ohh, aquí verás que paso con esos pillines xd. Habrá venganza, no te preocupes, los Slytherin son los mejores en esos temas. El baile viene en el próximo capitulo, yo estoy suuuuper emocionada con el, quizas no sean los Gry, a veces los Sly tienen un poco de amor en el corazón JAJA. Espero te guste el capitulo, gracias por comentar.**

 **Bueno, sin más que agregar, espero les guste el cap, nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: Una familia**

 **Draco POV**

Sentí que Cameron aflojo su agarre cuando desaparecieron Pansy y Granger de la vista de todos, también escuche los cuchilleos de todos acerca de la escenita que se montaron ambos Gryffindors, miré a Harry que estaba molesto pero no sabía con cuál de sus amigos lo estaba.

– Harry ¿Puedes creer lo que me dijo Hermione? Todo por culpa de esa – Sentí la furia apoderarse de mí una vez más, estaba a punto de alzar la varita cuando vi que Harry camino hacía mi –

– No jodas más Ron, si no quieres quedarte sin amigos, cierra la boca – Le dijo a lo que el pelirrojo se quedó aún más indignado, iba a replicar pero no lo dejo – Ginny, busca a las chicas, te veo luego – Luego me sacó de ahí

Empecé a caminar con Potter hacía algún lugar, me tenía de la mano, me encantaba su tacto pero yo seguía molesto por las estúpidas palabras del idiota pelirrojo, nunca nadie le iba a faltar el respeto a Pansy y a Danielle así, aunque fue muy valiente Granger de defender a Pans de esa manera, esa chica tiene más agallas de las que pensé, sangre sucia o no, le agradecería por defenderla. Me di cuenta que Harry caminaba hacía un salón, me estaba poniendo nervioso porque no estaba manejando la situación, es hora de cambiar eso.

– Potty ¿A dónde me llevas? Entiendo que soy irresistible pero no había necesidad del secuestro –

– Call… Cállate Malfoy, solo te quería sacar de ahí antes de que matarás a Ron – Dijo sonrojado el pelinegro –

– Bien merecido se lo tendría, tu amigo se cree muy valiente pero deberías saber que los Slytherin no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados –

– El solo está enojado por la relación que TU amiga tiene con Hermione –

– Con Pansy no te metas, ella tiene novia, es Granger la que está detrás de ella – Dije sentándome en una silla del salón, sabía que no era del todo cierto pero debía defender a mis compañeras –

– Hermione no quiere nada con Parkinson –

– Eso ni tú te lo crees Potter, en fin ¿Me trajiste aquí para hablar sobre la relación de Granger y Pans? Porque si es así, tengo cosas que hacer – Me levante para irme pero tomo mi mano –

– No, bueno, yo… Quería hablar contigo sobre… Nosotros – El ojiverde estaba del color del cabello de Weasley y eso me daba mucha gracia –

– ¿Nosotros? – Dije solo para picarlo y levanté una ceja –

– Draco, sabes a lo que me refiero –

– No Potty, no sé a qué te refieres –

– Me gustas – Me dijo y quede sorprendido por la declaración tan directa, definitivamente había quedado en Gryffindor por algo – Sé que he cometido muchos errores pero no sabía si confiar en ti… ¿De verdad no eres un mortifago? –

– Harry – Tenía que llamarlo por su nombre, tenía que hacer como sea que ese hermoso chico de ojos verdes confiará en mi – No estoy del lado del señor oscuro, solo quiero protegerte, hablamos con Dumbledore, los tres, quedamos en que seriamos espías para él y así no iríamos a Azkaban, quiero protegerte, luchar a tu lado para derrotarlo pero para eso debes confiar plenamente en mi… Prometo no dejar que nadie te haga daño, le lanzaría un Avada a quien se atreviera a intentar tocarte, me enfrentaría a Lucius si fuera necesario, incluso a… Voldemort con tal de protegerte – Termine de decirle y podía sentir como mi cara quemaba, sin embargo tenía que demostrar que hablaba en serio, soy un Malfoy después de todo, nosotros siempre conseguimos lo que queremos. Pude ver como sonreía y se acercaba lentamente a mí, me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

– Así que Malfoy – Dijo susurrando muy cerca de mí – ¿Me protegerías de todo? ¿Incluso de ti? – Mire como se relamía el labio, yo solo asentí mientras no dejaba de ver su boca, me moría por besarlo y si seguía así, no iba a tener piedad con el – ¿Y si no quiero que me protejas de ti? Y si… – No lo deje terminar, empecé a besarlo con hambre, pude sentir su sorpresa pero me correspondió el beso de la misma manera, cuando soltó un gemido aproveche para introducir mi lengua en su boca, sentí como volvió a soltar otro gemido por la sorpresa pero lo amortigüe con mi boca.

Arrincone a Harry contra una mesa e hice que sus piernas abrazarán mi cintura, poco a poco fui bajando por toda su barbilla mientras escuchaba pequeños gemidos que salían de él, pase mi lengua por su cuello y no pude evitar empezar a morder para dejar marcas, todos tenían que saber que Harry Potter tenía dueño.

Le quité la túnica y tiré de su corbata por algún lado, despegue mis labios para verlos a los ojos y vi lujuria, me aleje para quitarme la túnica también, lo vi tan deseable, con el cabello desarreglado, labios hinchados y totalmente a mi merced, para hacer con él lo que quisiera.

 **Harry POV**

No podía soportarlo más, me encantaba como me tocaba Draco, tan fuerte y amoroso al mismo tiempo, lo vi devorarme con los ojos y lo jale de la corbata para que vuelva a iniciar la candente danza entre nuestras bocas. Sentí como empezó a desabotonar mi camisa y bajar sus besos por mi torso, yo no podía dejar de gemir, cada vez más audible, sentí que estaba a punto de quitarme el pantalón cuando oímos que abrieron la puerta.

– ¡OH POR MERLÍN! – Escuchamos e intente taparme abrazando a Draco – ¿Pueden taparse? –

– Ginny, ven, esperemos afuera a que se cambien – Escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga, suspirando porque sabía que me iban a hacer miles de preguntas luego, luego sentí la puerta cerrarse de nuevo –

– Odio a todos los Weasley ¿sabes? – Escuche al rubio y reí –

– No puedes odiarla, prefiero mil veces que haya sido ella a que sea cualquier otro alumno –

– Claro, siempre prefiriendo a Weasley ¿eh? – Lo vi girar a otro lado buscando su túnica –

– ¿Celoso? – Dije abrazándolo por la espalda –

– Ya quisieras Potter, suéltame –

– Solo te quiero a ti Draco, Ginny es una gran amiga para mí, además ella esta con Cameron y lo ama con todo su corazón, yo solo te quiero a ti, eres mi príncipe – Le voltee la cara para poder besarlo –

– No soy tu príncipe Potter, soy el Rey de Slytherin, tenlo claro – Me dijo en broma, guiñándome el ojo y pasándome mi camisa con mi corbata – Cámbiate antes de que Weasley entre de nuevo o peor aún, Granger –

– No te metas con Hermione, te vas a tener que llevar bien con ellas, te recuerdo que tu mejor amiga debió estar en la misma situación que nosotros con ella – Dije terminando de cambiarme y saliendo con Draco –

– Pansy no caería tan rápido por tu ami… – El rubio se calló al ver que Pansy tenía contra la pared a Hermione mientras la besaba y Ginny estaba a su costado tapándose los ojos – … ga –

– ¿Decías? – Le pregunte con gracia mientras me reía de la cara del rubio –

– ¡PANSY! – Grito haciendo que se separarán y pude ver como mi castaña mejor amiga estaba sonrojada y la pelinegra con una mirada de molestia –

– ¿Qué quieres Dray? ¿No ves que estaba ocupada? –

– ¿Por qué estas besando a Granger? –

– Por la misma razón que tú estabas violando a Potty – Dijo divertida y yo me sonroje por la forma en que lo dijo

– ¡Pansy! – Grito Hermione – Deja de molestar a Harry, luego hablaremos tu y yo a solas –

– Nunca los entenderé a ustedes dos, en serio – Dijo Ginny señalándonos a Herms y a mí – Los Slytherin son insoportables –

– Los Weasley también y nadie se está quejando –

– Repite eso Malfoy –

– Ya, cálmense, los dejo minutos solos y ya están peleando – Escuchamos que vino diciendo Cameron –

– ¡Mi amor! Tienes que defenderme no ponerte del lado de Malfoy – Dijo Ginny en broma, besando a Cameron –

– No puedo Gin, es el hermano de mi mejor amiga que por cierto ¿Dónde está? –

– Ginny dice que las vio en la torre de Astronomía –

– Bien Herms, vamos para allá, necesitamos hablar todos –

Así caminamos los seis con rumbo a la torre de astronomía, bajo la mirada de extrañeza de todos los alumnos, pero como no iba a ser ¿Cuando has tenido la oportunidad de poder ver a cuatro leones y dos serpientes juntas sin pelear?

En la torre de Astronomía no escuchamos ningún ruido, por lo que pensamos que no estaban pero a Cameron se le ocurrió que podía ser un hechizo silenciador, al parecer Danielle los adoraba.

– Finite – Cuando Cameron termino el hechizo, ya sabíamos que había ido por su varita, pudimos escuchar sonidos "extraños" viniendo de una habitación con la puerta entreabierta –

– Yo me encargo, ya los he interrumpido a todos, solo me faltan ellas –

– Daphne la va a matar cuando se entere – Dijo Parkinson riéndose en voz baja con Draco –

Ginny abrió la puerta silenciosamente y vimos como ambas estaban encima de la mesa besándose, Astoria encima de Danielle. Todos intentamos contener la risa de ver a Danielle siendo dominada por la menor pero Cameron no pudo más y se tiro al suelo riéndose a carcajada suelta.

– ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACEN AQUÍ?! ¡LARGO IDIOTAS! – Grito la Slytherin mientras Astoria casi caía de la mesa –

– Tranquila Dani, a todos los encontré igual, no te avergüences – Dijo burlándose la pelirroja para luego salir seguido de todos de la habitación –

 **Cameron POV**

Seguía sin dejar de reír por lo que acababa de ver, me burlaría de ella por años, luego le agradeceré a Astoria por esto, definitivamente.

Las vi salir a las dos sonrojadas y con el uniforme totalmente desarreglado.

– Ni una palabra sobre esto o me conocerán –

– ¿Qué nos harás? ¿Ponernos encima de ti? – Se burló Pansy

– Eso nunca te molesto Parkinson o es que acaso ¿Te gustaba más al revés? – Le devolvió la broma sin darse cuenta de la mirada de la menor y la castaña –

– Ustedes dos van a dejar de hacerse esas bromas si no quieren problemas ¿Entendiste Pansy? – Dijo con mirada amenazadora Hermione a lo que la pelinegra asintió con miedo y Dani reía –

– ¿De qué te ríes? Vuelve a decir algo así y me vas a conocer Malfoy –

– Perdón Toria – Le respondió bajando la cabeza –

– Ustedes no parecen Slytherin de verdad –

– Dray, amor, no me hagas enojar por favor –

– Lo siento –

– Están jodidos – Le susurré a Ginny mientras ambos veíamos a los tres Slytherin viendo al piso y el "Club Torpe" sonriendo con suficiencia – Bueno, no vinimos a esto, tenemos que hablar sobre un tema muy importante, la guerra se acerca, tenemos que buscar los Horrocruxes – Dije serio

– Pero Dumbledore aún no encuentra el guardapelo que nos dijeron ¿O sí? –

– Ya lo tiene Harry, mientras ustedes jugaban a nos enojamos con los Slytherin, Ginny y yo fuimos a hablar con Dumbledore, le dije la ubicación y lo que tenía que saber para que no sufriera daños colaterales, regreso sano y salvo, pero tienes que ir por los demás, aún hay cuatro más afuera además de… – No pude seguir por que Dani me interrumpió –

– Además de que si lo hacemos antes, evitaremos muchas muertes y quizás ganemos sin tantas bajas – Me quedo mirando entendí que aún no quería que le digamos a Harry que es un Horrocrux a lo que solo suspiré, algo tenía en mente –

– ¿Entonces iremos todos? – Pregunto Herms

– No, irán Danielle, tú y Harry –

– ¿Qué? – Dijeron los tres Sly restantes –

– No hay forma de que deje ir a mi Herms a una misión suicida, me opongo, están locos – Dijo Pansy abrazando a Hermione, Draco y Astoria se negaron de la misma manera a la idea –

– Tenemos que ir, Harry los tiene que destruir además que en el castillo no está seguro, Hermione es el cerebro de la operación y yo sé dónde están todos los Horrocruxes, regresaremos antes de que se den cuenta –

– ¿Cuándo se irán? – Pregunto el rubio abrazando más fuerte a Harry –

– Aún no, primero necesitamos que Hermione nos ayude a crear una forma de comunicarnos – La castaña asintió – Nos iremos el día que los mortifagos ataquen el castillo, no creo que ataquen hasta dentro de dos semanas, tenemos tiempo –

– ¿Por qué ese día? –

– Porque así creerán que hemos huido o que hemos muerto y no nos buscarán hasta que se den cuenta de lo contrario Pans –

– ¿Qué haremos nosotros? – Pregunto Astoria mirándome ya que no quería ver a Dani a la cara –

– Protegeremos Hogwarts, Draco y Pansy deberán pelear contra nosotros para que sigan creyendo en su lealtad, pero lanzarán hechizos desviados contra los mortifagos. Ginny, tú y yo ayudaremos a escapar a Harry, Dani y Herms sin que los vean y luego tenemos que sobrevivir –

– No puedo creer que pelearemos en la guerra – Dijo Ginny con miedo –

– Vamos a ganar hermosa – La abrace mientras veía como Dani abrazaba a Astoria, lo mismo hicieron Harry y Hermione con sus respectivas parejas, vi a los ojos a Danielle, pude ver miedo pero a la vez felicidad, teníamos una familia aquí, una muy rara y dispareja pero íbamos a luchar para protegerla, con nuestra vida si es necesario –

– Vamos a joder a ese puto mestizo – Dijo Danielle y todos rieron, no íbamos a temerle más a Voldemort, él iba a caer –

* * *

 **¿Que tal? No sé por que pero Drarry siempre me ha parecido que son super fogosos, no me culpen**

 **Ya nos empezamos a poner serios con la guerra ¿Creyeron que me había olvidado eh? Pues nope**

 **En el próximo capitulo tenemos baile, diversión, salseo, creo que lo dividiré en dos caps ¿Que les parece?**

 **Saben que siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias, me pueden seguir en mi twitter (Abajito se los dejo) o dejarme un mensaje**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y dejarme reviews, ya han hecho a una escritora feliz desde el primer cap**

 **Los amo a todos, créanme que a pesar de estar pasando un momento pesado, leerlos me hace verdaderamente feliz**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**

 **Twitter: _SlaayMeJauregui_ (Sí, Harmonizer hasta la muerte, Camren shipper también xd)**

 **NOX**


	14. Chapter 14

**LUMUS**

 **Holaaaaaaa queridos lectores, volví con un nuevo capítulo, vuelvo a agradecer a todos por los follows y favs, son increibles. Sin más que decir, paso a los reviews ;)**

 **LocaPorLosRRBZ: JAJAJA Ginny es perfecta para burlarse de los demás, especialmente de los Sly. Lo que uno hace por amor, la verdad que no quisiera hacer enojar al Club Torpe, han demostrado que son peligrosos (?, creo que es hora de ponerle nombre a ese ship XD. Yo tampoco quiero que se vuelva denso y obvio no será pura transcripción del libro, la verdad planeo hacer bastante rápida la busqueda de los Horrocruxes, hay otras partes que si ampliaré (La estadía en la Mansión Malfoy). Al final terminé por decidirme hacerlo en tres capítulos JAJAA Lo siento, pero prometo que los próximos serán con solo horas de diferencia cuando los suba, así no sufrirán tanto XD. Siento lo mismo que tú, sufro al no tener casi que leer de Pansmione :(. ¡No te preocupes! Me encantan tus reviews, siempre me hacen reir XD. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Mrs Munny: JAJAJAJA Que bueno que te guste. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Maya Maldonado: Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, espero que te agrade el cap. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Alexis: JAJAJA ¿Crees que el inocente Potter no sería virgen? XD. Prontooo, ya se viene el baile y todo puede pasar ;). ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Bueno, espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo, nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: El reino de Slytherin y el reino de Gryffindor**

 **Danielle POV**

Estaba conversando con Pansy mientras nos dirigíamos a la biblioteca, todos nos estaban esperando ahí ya que era nuestro "punto de reunión" para hablar del ataque a Hogwarts.

– ¿Ya invitaste a Herms al baile? – Le pregunté

– ¿Invitarla? Ehm, no, pensé que era obvio que iríamos juntas – _No puedo creer que sea tan idiota_ –

– Es obvio para ti pero… ¿Es obvio para ella? No vaya a ser que alguien más la invite – Le dije burlándome

– Sobre mi cadáver ¿Tú ya invitaste a Ast? –

– Técnicamente ella me invitó a mí, me dijo que quería que conociera a sus papás ese día – Dije nerviosa y pude escuchar la risa de mi compañera

– Los Greengrass te harán papilla, no se llevan muy bien con los Malfoy, ya sabes que ellos no quieren a sus hijas cerca del Lord – La escuché y fruncí el seño

– Pero soy como el mejor partido para su hija, los Malfoy siempre somos el mejor partido ¿Qué más pueden querer? –

– Alguien bonita por ejemplo – Se burló y le pegue un manotazo –

Entramos a la biblioteca y escuchamos un poco de ruido en una de las esquinas, con cuidado fuimos a ver que sucedía. Vimos a Daphne refunfuñando cosas inentendibles y nos acercamos para preguntarles que estaba sucediendo pero apenas me vio, me estrello contra una de las estanterías, joder, que tiene esa chica con estrellarme siempre.

– Explícame Malfoy ¿Cómo es eso del hechizo silenciador en la torre de Astronomía? – Me dijo mirándome a los ojos y sentí miedo –

– Daph… Espera, puedo explicártelo – Dije como pude

– Te dije manos fuera de mi hermana ¿no? –

– Prometo no volver a tocarla, lo juro, por… favor – Sentía que se me iba el aire por la presión que tenía en mi túnica –

– Ya Daph, déjala, la vas a matar, esta azul – Escuche como Toria me defendía – Además yo empecé todo, ella no estaba haciéndome nada – Luego Daph me soltó con una mirada divertida que no entendí muy bien –

– Bueno, espero que cumplas tu promesa Dani –

– Eres una salvaje Daphne ¿Qué te pasa? – Le dije mientras Astoria venía a abrazarme y darme un beso –

– Que me tengo que enterar por estos Gry que estabas toqueteando a mi hermana y hoy he recibido una carta de mis padres diciendo que querían conocer a la novia de Ast –

– ¿Novia? – Le dije con una ceja alzada a la menor y ella se sonrojo –

– ¿Qué querías que ponga? Luego creerán que no es en serio –

– Novia suena bien enana – Dije besándola y yendo a sentarme con los chicos, Draco estaba junto a Harry agarrándolo de la mano por sobre la mesa, Cameron estaba viéndome divertido junto con Gin, Hermione estaba sentaba en las piernas de Pansy y Daphne estaba recostada en Blaise – ¿Ninguno pudo defenderme? –

– ¿Contra Daphne molesta? Ni loco – Dijo el rubio

– Pero saliste ilesa, es lo que importa – Se burló mi mejor amiga a lo que rodé los ojos

– Herms ¿Encontraste la manera de hechizar algún objeto para comunicarnos? – Cambié de tema

– Sí, pero necesitamos algo que no cree mucha suspicacia –

– ¿Un pergamino? –

– No Harry, eso sería muy obvio – Le dijo la castaña

– ¿Una taza? – Y todos miramos con una ceja alzada a Blaise

– ¡NUESTROS RELICARIOS DANIELLE! –

– ¿Cuáles relicarios? – Pregunto Dray, a lo que yo saqué un collar que siempre llevaba bajo la túnica, fue un regalo de los padres de Cameron por mi cumpleaños, él tiene uno igual –

– Este, podemos hechizarlos para que cuando los abramos podamos vernos ¿Se puede Herms? –

– Claro, denme los collares – Cameron y yo se los pasamos – Los tendré listos para antes del baile –

– Bien Herms, eres una genio – Le dijo Ginny abrazándola mientras Pansy le ponía mala cara –

– Bueno, vámonos, tenemos que hablar en la sala común chicos – Dije mirando a todos los Sly que asintieron despidiéndose de sus parejas y saliendo conmigo –

 **Cameron POV**

¿Por qué tanto misterio? Danielle no me ha dicho absolutamente nada pero supongo que luego lo hará, no hay secretos entre nosotros, eso espero.

Cuando los Sly se fueron, nosotros también salimos, íbamos a ayudar a Hermione a hacer el hechizo con los relicarios, estoy ansioso por ver magia avanzada de tan cerca, quizás hasta pueda hechizarlos yo si me deja Hermione.

– ¿En qué piensas amor? –

– En ti pelirroja – Vi cómo se sonrojó y Harry reía mientras que Herms iba muy distraída – Hey, castaña ¿Qué sucede? –

– Chicos ¿A ustedes ya los han invitado al baile? –

– Sí, Draco me lo dijo hace unos días, fue muy a su estilo pero no dejo de ser romántico –

– Cameron me invito a penas se enteró, me persiguió por todo el campo de Quidditch para decírmelo –

– ¿Por qué Herms? No me digas que… – Abrí mucho los ojos cuando la vi bajar la cabeza, Pansy no la había invitado, ahora entiendo porque se fueron tan deprisa, apuesto que se olvidó de invitarla –

– Ella no me ha dicho nada, entiendo que necesitan que el que no debe ser nombrado no puede saber que salimos pero Danielle irá con Astoria, entonces ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? –

– Seguro está planeando algo Mione, sabes que Parkinson te adora – Dijo el pelinegro intentando animar a su amiga –

– Si claro, apuesto que cree que porque nos besamos ya debemos ir juntas, es una insensible –

– Vamos Mione, aún hay tiempo para que te invite, vamos al salón de menesteres a hechizar esos collares y que Harry me ayude con los hechizos que necesito para defenderme – Dije abrazando a la chica y caminando con los demás –

En el camino nos encontramos a Neville y Luna, lo que me recordó que Danielle los quería incluir en su plan para proteger el castillo así que los invitamos a que nos sigan. También vimos a Ron, iba muy ido, no lo habíamos visto desde el día que pelearon con Harry y Hermione, ese chico me da un muy mal presentimiento aunque Ginny me diga es inofensivo, algo trae entre manos y voy a descubrir que es.

Cuando llegamos a la sala les explicamos todo el plan Neville y Luna, ambos aceptaron ayudarnos con mucha emoción, Hermione se dispuso a hechizar los collares junto con Ginny y Luna mientras que nosotros practicábamos los hechizos de defensa y ataque que Harry nos enseñaba.

– ¡Sectumsempra! – Lancé la maldición hacía uno de los muñecos de la sala, cortándolo en pedazos –

– Nada mal para tu intento número diez Black – Se burló Harry –

– Tranquilo Potter, recién empiezo – Voltee a ver a Nev que intentaba desarmar al muñeco con pocos resultados –

– Soy un desastre –

– Vamos Nev, tú puedes, mueve con un poco menos de fuerza la varita – Le dijo el ojiverde a lo que el chico asintió intentando nuevamente pero fallando –

Así nos pasamos la tarde, entre prácticas y encantamientos, necesitábamos estar preparados lo mejor posible para cuando los mortifagos atacaran, aunque Dani aún no nos decía cuando lo iban a hacer.

Una vez que Hermione terminó el encantamiento de los collares, fuimos al Gran Comedor para la cena, al menos yo moría de hambre. Cuando llegamos fije la vista en la mesa de Sly y no estaban Pansy, Draco ni Dani ¿Los habrá llamado Voldy? Me senté pensando en eso cuando de la nada se abrió la puerta de par en par y vi al trio de Slytherin, no podía creerlo.

 **Pansy POV**

Estábamos en la sala común en un silencio sepulcral, no entiendo por qué nos trajo Danielle si fácilmente podíamos hablar en la biblioteca, odio estar tanto tiempo lejos de mi Herms.

– Los he convocado aquí por un tema muy serio – Dijo parándose para darle más seriedad al asunto – La estúpida de Pansy no ha invitado a Hermione al baile y no podemos permitir tanta vergüenza en nuestra casa ¿Ideas para arreglar su vida? – Todos me voltearon a ver y me puse roja, como odiaba a esa chica –

– ¿Aún no la invitas? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Parkinson? –

– Mira Zabinni, no soy un pan de azúcar para estar haciendo cosas románticas cada cinco segundos, Granger debe saber que solo debe ir al baile conmigo, fin –

– Pero Pansy, cariño, los Gryffindors son extremadamente ñoños en ese sentido, tu querida leona debe estar rompiéndose la cabeza al no saber si irá contigo o no – Me dijo Draco y supe que tenía razón, Hermione era muy insegura en ese aspecto, soy una idiota –

– Bueno, quizás tengan razón pero… ¿Qué haré? Seguro se molesta cuando se lo diga porque pensará que no me preocupo por ella y nuestra relación –

– ¿Por qué no intentas algo como en los libros muggles, de esos que lees y que le gustan a Hermione? – Dijo la menor del grupo que estaba abrazada y en las piernas de Dani, para variar –

– ¡Claro! Puedes hacerlo en la cena de hoy, en el Gran Comedor, Hermione caerá rendida a tus pies cuando te vea haciendo tremendo acto frente a todos – Dijo divertida Daphne, Merlín sabía cuánto los odiaba a todos –

– ¿Estás loca Greengrass? No haré tremendo papelón frente a todos, me rehusó –

– Escuché que McLaggen y Bell piensan invitarla también –

– Ella no aceptará –

– ¿Segura? Nadie quiere ir sola al baile, más si no sabes si tu novia quiere ir contigo –Fulminé con la mirada a Dani, sabía que tenía razón pero no quería hacer el ridículo en todo el Gran Comedor –

– Jodanse ¿Qué tienen en mente? – Suspiré rindiéndome –

– ¿Qué les parece… –

Pasamos toda la tarde planeando lo que haríamos en la cena, no podía creer que vaya a pasar la vergüenza más grande de mi vida solo porque la Gryffindor de la que estoy enamorada es una romántica sin control, malditos Gryffindors, maldita Granger y sus hermosos ojos marrones, si no fuera tan perfecta quizás no sufriría tanto por ella, ni modo.

Estaba caminando con Draco y Danielle hacía el Gran Comedor con un estúpido traje de Romeo que consiguió mi mejor amiga de no sé dónde, mientras que ellos iban vestidos de elegantes caballeros de mi "orden real".

– Chicos, ya que estamos los tres, necesito su ayuda con algo –

– ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? No te ayudaremos a desmayar a Daphne para que puedas estar a solas con Ast en el baile – Le dije divertida a la chica

– No idiota, el día del baile quiero hacer algo bonito por Toria, ya saben, sus padres estarán ahí y quiero darles una buena impresión, quiero que sepan que voy en serio con su hija –

– Hermanita, los Malfoy no hacemos esas cosas, somos lo mejor, ya es un honor que seamos pareja de alguien, además los Greengrass te odiaran sí o sí, tenlo por seguro –

– Por Merlín, eres imposible, vamos a ver qué opina Harry de eso – Le dijo y automáticamente Draco se puso pálido –

– Uy Dray ¿Miedo a Potty? –

– Nunca – Dijo mirando hacia otro lado – Deberías estar concentrada en lo que dirás Pans, no te vayas a desmayar –

– Cállate Draco – Empecé a sentir nauseas porque noté que ya nos acercábamos al lugar –

– ¿Me ayudarán o no? Porque si yo hago el ridículo, ustedes vienen conmigo ¿Entendieron? –

– Bien – Respondimos al unísono – Pero si nosotros te ayudamos, Black también, siempre es bueno ver a un Gry sufrir – Terminé la frase

– Bien, ese es mi equipo, ahora vamos a entrar para que tú hagas el ridículo – Me dijo abriendo las puertas del Gran Comedor –

– Sentí como todos nos miraban con la boca abierta ¿Acaso nunca han visto a alguien vestido de Romeo? Entramos con paso decidido hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Blaise, Daph, Astoria y Theo se destornillaban de la risa, malditos.

– Cuando llegamos al grupo de Potty, nos paramos frente a la castaña que me veía con los ojos muy abiertos preguntándome que carajos estaba haciendo, ni yo misma lo sabía.

– Buenas Noches estimados comensales, hemos venido del Reino ancestral y poderoso de Slytherin, reino de astutos y ambiciosos, escoltando a nuestra reina Pansy Parkinson, la cual desea hacer una honorable invitación a la reina de Gryffindor, reino de valientes y torpes. He aquí la reina – Termino de decir Danielle leyendo un pergamino enorme en el cual no decía nada de eso, pero lo hacía ver más ambientado. Me aclaré la garganta, totalmente roja, y me hinqué sobre mi rodilla izquierda, tomando la mano de Hermione –

– Mi reina, con el poder que me otorgó Salazar Slytherin, fundador de mi reino, vengo pedir con el corazón en la mano que me conceda el honor de ser su valiente acompañante en el baile próximo. Al mismo tiempo hago mi juramento de amor para con usted mi bella dama, señora y soberana de mi alma, deme la oportunidad de blandir mi varita en su nombre y protegerla hasta el fin de mis días – Miré los ojos de Hermione y pude ver que estaba al borde del llanto con una enorme sonrisa y me di cuenta en ese momento que todo valió la pena, mientras pueda ver ese brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa, cualquier cosa valdrá la pena –

– Mi lady Granger, todos los plebeyos de los reinos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y los aristócratas del reino de Slytherin estamos esperando su humilde respuesta – Dijo Draco metido en su papel –

– ¡SÍ! Mil veces sí Pansy – Dijo tirándose encima mío y besándome ansiosamente, bueno, eso había salido bien, tengo que admitirlo –

– Me alegra hermosa dama, porque si me decías que no, ten por seguro que les lanzaría un obliviate a todos los presentes – Le dije en broma y ella se rió – Herms, por más que me encante tenerte encima mío, creo que deberías levantarte, McGonagall me está viendo con cara de asesina – La castaña noto en donde nos encontrábamos por lo que se paró rápidamente dándome una mano para que yo la siguiera y me pudiera sentar con ellos, acción que imitaron mis dos amigos, y a la vez se pararon los cuatro Slytherin faltantes para sentarse junto a nosotros, justo en ese momento vimos a un pelirrojo pararse con furia de la mesa y salir del lugar –

– Vaya Parkinson, no pensé que fueras tan romántica – Se burló Black y yo solo rodé los ojos pero sentí que alguien me agarraba de la mano y sonreí –

 **Draco POV**

En medio de la cena nos empezó a doler la marca en el brazo a los tres, lo cual significaba que Voldemort tenía un mensaje para nosotros, nos despedimos de todos en la mesa, dando a entender que era lo que pasaba, no pude evitar ver la mirada preocupada de mi novio pero con un beso lo calmé y le prometí que le diría que sucedía mañana.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación pudimos ver un sobre negro en mi cama, al abrirlo encontramos una pequeña carta con instrucciones a seguir que leí en voz alta para todos.

" _Draco, es el momento, mis fieles sirvientes están listos para el ataque, tu misión junto con la de la señorita Parkinson será facilitar la entrada a todos mis mortifagos, atacaremos al amanecer del baile, cuando todos estén desprevenidos, no fallen._

 _Sin embargo, tu hermana tiene una misión diferente, necesito que sea ella quien mate a Dumbledore, necesito probar su lealtad para con nosotros, que blanda su varita en mi nombre contra él, si no, sabe lo que le espera_

 _L.V"_

Los tres nos quedamos callados, leyendo mentalmente la carta una y otra vez en nuestras cabezas, hasta que Danielle habló.

– Voldy está muy loco para enviar una carta a Hogwarts ¿no? – Dijo en modo de broma para romper el ambiente tenso a lo que reímos –

– ¿Lo matarás? – Pregunté

– No, para eso yo habré huido convirtiéndome en una traidora, espero que nadie más tome mi lugar pero puedo apostar que tienen un plan de reserva por si no lo hago –

– ¿Crees que nos lo pida a nosotros? – Preguntó la pelinegra preocupada –

– No, el no confía en nosotros, tranquilos, ustedes solo hagan entrar a los mortifagos, mañana le avisaremos a Dumbledore para que preparen todo para el ataque, la orden vendrá a resguardarnos –

Ambos asentimos a lo que nos dijo Danielle, estaba muy preocupado por Harry, espero que pueda escapar antes de que le hagan daño, no me importaba dar mi vida con tal de salvar la de él, con ese pensamiento me fui a la cama, con la esperanza de que tiempos mejores vendrán, que equivocado estaba.

* * *

 **¿Críticas? ¿Premios? ¿Un crucio?**

 **¿Que tal la declaración de Pansy? De solo imaginármelo me he reído mucho la verdad**

 **¿Que creen que prepararán los Sly para los Gry en el baile? Se aceptan apuestas**

 **¿Que creen que se trae Ronald entre manos?**

 **Gracias a todos por dejar reviews, me hacen muy feliz :')**

 **Sigánme en twitter para leer todas mis tonterías: SlaayMeJauregui**

 **¡Miles de Gracias por leer!**

 **NOX**


	15. Chapter 15

**LUMUS**

 **Ya volví con la primera parteeee del baile, no he escrito todavía el segundo por lo que tendrán que esperar peeeero a cambio de eso, les tengo una noticia, acabo de subir un nuevo fic, si quieren saber más de el, tendrán que soplarse todo el capitulo jajaja Ahora, agradezco a todos los que leen, a todos los favs y follows que me dan, especialmente a los que se toman un momento para dejarme los reviews:**

 **LocaPorLoRRBZ: JAJAJAJAJAJA Culpa de FF, ya lo solucione. Ame escribir esa parteeee, Pansy como Romeo es lo más lindo y gracioso de este mundo y obviamente nosotros los Sly no podemos mezclarnos con los plebeyos, somos mejores ;). JAJAJA Daph no es tan mala, ella entiende por momentos, en este capítulo se ablanda un poquito y sí, lastimosamente por momentos Danielle es un poco Gry para dejarse dominar por la pequeña Toria. Yo me iba a tatuar la marca tenebrosa, pero tengo un tatuaje enorme en el brazo izquierdo y tatuarmelo en el derecho no es tan genial, así que no nací para ser mortifaga XD. Cuando Dani conozca a sus suegros se llevará una GRAN sorpresa, ya lo verás y Ronald, pues, pronto lo descubrirás ;). GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **Monkey D. Andrea: Una aquí pensando que habías abandonado mi fic :(. Que bueno que te guste el rumbo que lleva el fic. Pansy siendo romantica es mi religión, definitivamente. El pequeño Ronald, no puedo decir nada sobre su futuro pero pronto lo descubrirán, más pronto de lo que creen. GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **Bueno, sin más, espero que les guste mucho el capítulo, nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: El baile (Parte I)**

 **Ginny POV**

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el día de hoy, sabía que los mortifagos atacarían al amanecer, toda la orden ya estaba en el castillo, resguardando desde las sombras a los estudiantes pero era otra cosa, espero estarme equivocando.

Me había puesto un hermoso vestido azul que había comprado en la anterior salida a Hogsmeade, Cameron lo eligió por mí, tuve un sutil maquillaje en colores plateados y unos zapatos del mismo color, también ondule mi cabello para que caiga como una cascada sobre mis hombros, me agradaba lo que veía en el espejo.

Baje a la sala común en donde esperaría por Hermione, Harry y Cameron para ir al encuentro de los Slytherin, sin embargo no había nadie aún, solo mi hermano.

– Te ves hermosa Ginny –

– Gracias Ron – Vi su traje, no era el que mamá le mando, era uno muy fino, se notaba que había costado mucho dinero ¿De dónde lo saco? – ¿Ese traje es tuyo? –

– Sí, fue un regalo de… un amigo – Me dijo mirándome a la cara y note su piel pálida, sus ojos sin brillo y una sonrisa que ya no mostraba calidez si no algo más macabro ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano? –

– Ron… ¿No quieres ir con nosotros? Hace tiempo que nos evitas y te extrañamos –

– No Ginny, no quiero ver como ellas se burlan de mí con su felicidad ni al asqueroso de Malfoy restregarme su relación con Harry –

– Ronald, son tus amigos, no puedes darles la espalda de esa manera – Le dije intentando hacerlo entrar en razón –

– Ya no lo son, los eligieron a ellos y yo elegí también – Antes de que pudiera contestar escuche risas viniendo de las escaleras, vi a mi novio y mis amigos bajar, cuando vieron a Ron todas las risas pararon –

– ¿Qué haces aquí Ron? –

– Es mi sala común aún Harry ¿O también me quitaras el derecho de estar aquí niño que vivió? – Le respondió ácidamente –

– Lárgate Ron, si no quieres que te lastime – Dijo mi amiga castaña con resentimiento por mi hermano, la entendía –

– Me voy Hermione, no porque me lo pidas, me voy porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar con alguien de su… sangre – Dijo lo último y se fue riendo, algo andaba muy mal con el pero no le pusimos atención, es Ronald después de todo –

– ¿Te dijo algo amor? –

– No guapo, vamos – Los cuatro salimos a directo al Gran Comedor, donde se celebraría el baile, nos encontraríamos con los Slytherin en la puerta ya que era un punto medio para todos –

Voltee a ver a mis amigos y pude detallar mejor sus trajes de gala, Hermione iba con el pelo recogido en un moño con sus hermosos rizo cayendo elegantemente, había elegido un vestido blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos con una abertura en la pierna y toda la espalda descubierta combinando con unos zapatos del mismo color, le quedaba totalmente fantástico. Harry por otro lado iba con el pelo desarreglado, con un traje azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y una pajarita roja combinaban perfecto con unos zapatos marrones, contra todo pronóstico, el chico que vivió y vencerá tenía un buen sentido de la moda. Por último vi a mi novio, llevaba un traje plomo bastante pegado junto con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul en combinación con mi vestido, llevaba el cabello perfectamente peinado, se veía perfecto.

Astoria POV

– Me pueden explicar ¿POR QUE NO PUEDO CAMBIARME EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN QUE MI NOVIA Y ESTOY AQUÍ, CONTIGO? – Le pregunté al rubio sentado frente a mí que llevaba un traje, para variar negro, con una camisa ploma oscura abierta de los primeros botones y sin corbata, para completar su atuendo tenía el cabello rubio peinado prolijamente hacía atrás –

– Porque ya conoces a Pansy y a Danielle, según ellas no debes ver a tu pareja hasta que estén listas – Me respondió aburrido el rubio – ¿Terminaste de arreglarte? –

– Casi – Me miré al espejo revisando mi vestido color vino, el cual era ajustado en la parte del torso y suelto de la cintura para abajo, me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, combinaba perfecto con los zapatos plateados que me había puesto y para finalizar mi atuendo, cogí la tiara de plata que me regalo Danielle y la puse sobre mi peinado cuidadosamente – Ahora sí ¿Vamos? –

– Estás hermosa Astoria Greengrass – Me sonrió para levantarse y darme una vuelta –

– Gracias Dray, tu estas como quieres, déjame decirte –

– ¿Crees que lo logren? – Me pregunto antes de salir por la puerta, sabía que el tenía miedo de perder a Harry, el mismo miedo que yo tenía por perder a Danielle –

– Sí, los tres son muy poderosos y valientes, tienen al elegido, a la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts y a una Slytherin muy valiente e inteligente, nada malo les pasará –

– Podríamos no volver a verlos ¿Lo sabes? –

– Sí, y por dentro algo me dice que no saldrá bien su plan, pero debemos confiar en ellos, si algo malo nos pasa, ellos nos rescataran, al fin y al cabo, estamos de manos atadas – Le dije triste por que sabía que por más que quisieramos ayudar, no seriamos más que un estorbo para ellos –

– Hay que bajar, hoy solo tenemos que disfrutar, mañana ya pensaremos en el futuro – Solo me dispuse a asentir pues la conversación había removido muchas cosas en mi –

Draco como el caballero que es, me dio la mano para bajar las escaleras, lo cual agradecí por que los zapatos que llevaba eran enormes, eso me gano por tener una novia alta y yo medir lo mismo que un elfo. Mire alrededor de la sala común y vi a Pansy con un vestido rojo escarlata bastante ceñido al cuerpo que hacía resaltar sus curvas, tenía un escote pronunciado y toda la parte superior era con encajes además de llevar el cabello recogido, se veía como una femme fatale total. Luego estaba Danielle Malfoy, cuando la vi, recordé la pelea que tuvo con Pans sobre su rechazo hacía los vestidos, por lo que ahora usaba una pantalón negro bastante apretado, una blusa escotada y un saco del mismo color que el pantalón, a juego iban unos zapatos no tan altos, cosa que agradecí, mientras que su cabello estaba colocado a un lado de sus hombros; me acerqué a darle un beso, se veía hermosa.

– Te ves perfecta –

– Tú no te ves tan mal – Le guiñé el ojo y se rio, luego vimos como Pansy volteaba los ojos y caminaba hacía la salida junto con Draco – ¿Mi hermana? –

– Se fue con Blaise hace un rato, tu madre quería verla ¿Podemos irnos de una vez? Quiero ver a mi novia y lo hermosa que debe estar –

– Bueno, vamos, seguro la veremos en el baile –

Caminamos entre risas hasta la escalera del Gran comedor para esperar a los Gryffindors, al cabo de un rato sentí como Draco y Pansy se movían de nuestro lado, levante la cabeza y vi al cuarteto de Gryffindors, estaban casi tan deslumbrantes como nosotros.

Ambos Slytherin se habían situado bajo la escalera esperando por sus parejas con la mano levantada, parecían príncipes esperando a la damisela, muy romántico pero no pude dejar de imaginar a Harry como la princesa, perdón Merlín.

Cuando estuvimos todos juntos entramos a la sala, listos para bailar y disfrutar de la noche, dispuestos a olvidar que por la mañana, habría empezado la guerra.

 **Danielle POV**

– ¿Puedes dejar de alcoholizarte como si fueras a morir mañana? – Escuche decir a mi mejor amigo –

– Quizás sí muera, si es que los papás de Astoria no me matan primero –

– Hierba mala nunca muere –

– Jodete Black, en cinco minutos subiremos, ¿Estás listo? –

– Claro que sí, igual ya nos arrastraste a tu tontería, si con esto no te aceptan, créeme que nada los hará cambiar de parecer, por cierto ¿Dónde está Astoria? – Me pregunto buscando a la chica

– Con sus padres, están pasando tiempo de calidad juntos y no nos querían ni a mí, ni a Blay cerca – Le dije mientras terminaba mi vaso de ponche alterado con alcohol, cortesía mía y de Cam –

– Bueno, entonces ¿Estás lista? –

– Soy de Slytherin, nacimos listos – Vi como volteo los ojos y nos dirigimos al escenario donde ya nos esperaban Draco y Pansy –

– Más te vale que no la cagues Malfoy, no pienso hacer el ridículo por nada… otra vez –

– Esto no es peor que lo que tu hiciste Romeo – Me burle de la pelinegra a lo que saco el dedo medio en broma –

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir, el profesor Dumbledore, que curiosamente había accedido sin chistar a mi petición, subió al escenario para presentarnos y empecé a sentir unos nervios enormes.

– Queridos alumnos, en esta noche tan especial quiero sus aplausos para este joven grupo de Slytherin y Gryffindor, los cuales les tienen preparado una sorpresa –

Cuando terminó, subió Draco primero para agarrar la guitarra, luego Pansy en el lugar del bajo, Cameron se sentó en la batería y por último yo cogí la otra guitarra junto con el micrófono.

– Hey ¿Qué tal? – Dije nerviosa mientras Astoria y los Gry nos miraban asombrados – No tengo mucho que decir, solo que esta canción va para la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts, Astoria Greengrass esto es para ti – Le sonreí antes de empezar a tocar los primeros acordes de Thinking out loud, una de mis canciones favoritas.

Miré a la mesa de los Greengrass como Astoria tenía una sonrisa inmensa en la cara y se movía al ritmo de la música y por un momento imaginé no haber llegado a Hogwarts ¿Cameron y yo hubiéramos podido vivir sin conocer a Ginny y a Toria? ¿Qué hubiera pasado con Harry, Draco, Hermione y Pansy? Todo hubiera sido tan diferente, pero agradezco estar aquí, aunque estemos en una guerra inminente, es el mejor lugar donde podría estar.

Cuando terminamos los instrumentos desaparecieron en su totalidad quedando invocado un piano en el medio y Cameron sobre él, tanto Pansy, Draco y yo lo miramos extrañados, nada de esto estaba planeado.

– Ustedes no los verán en un buen tiempo, este es mi regalo para ustedes, vayan y bailen con ellos, disfruten esta noche por que al amanecer se desatara el infierno – Nos dijo sonriendo y comenzando a tocar "She keeps me warm" de Mary Lambert, nos miramos entre los tres y bajamos del escenario buscando a nuestras parejas.

 _ **(Ahora la narración será en tercera persona por parejas)**_

 **HARRY Y DRACO**

Draco fue a buscar a Harry que estaba parado junto a Hermione, lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos, ambos sabían que sería su última noche juntos.

– ¿Me concede esta pieza? –

– A ti, mi vida entera Draco Malfoy – Le dijo tomando su mano

Ambos chicos empezaron a bailar al centro de la pista, junto a las otras dos parejas a su alrededor.

– Si te pidiera que te quedes… ¿Lo harías? – Draco vio como el pelinegro ponía cara de pensativo antes de contestar –

– No – Respondió – Yo quiero una vida junto a ti, una vida en donde no tengamos que preocuparnos por Voldemort o cualquiera de sus mortifagos, donde nuestros hijos puedan tener la seguridad de venir a Hogwarts sin temor y que tú puedas deshacerte de esa horrible marca en tu brazo que te condena – Luego de terminar de hablar

– Podrías morir ¿Lo sabes no? –

– No moriré Draco – Paró cuando el rubio le dio una vuelta en medio del baile – Derrotaré a Voldemort y tendremos una vida perfecta –

– Confió en ti amor, solo no mueras ni dejes que esas dos mueran, Pansy ni Astoria lo soportarán, ni yo tampoco, si mueres, mi corazón muere contigo – Le dijo Draco antes de besarlo y abrazarlo como nunca antes – Te amo Harry Jodido Niño Que Vivió Potter, te amo –

– Te amo más Draco Hurón Malfoy – Al terminar la canción, ambos chicos se fundieron en un fogoso beso el cual transmitía todos sus sentimientos y su anhelo de volver a estar juntos.

 **PANSY Y HERMIONE**

La ojiverde tenía a Hermione de la cintura mientras le susurraba la letra de la canción al oído y besaba su mejilla por momentos, en estos momentos agradecía cuando sus padres le hacían tomar clases de baile siempre que podían, lo único que les podía agradecer a esos bastardos.

– No pensé que pudieras bailar Parkinson –

– Hay un mundo sobre mí que no conoces, querida leona –

– Espero me dejes conocerlo –

– Con la condición de que regreses, sana y salva – En los ojos de Pansy se podía ver el miedo y la preocupación de perderla en su travesía por los Horrocruxes –

– Lo haré, nada malo me pasará – Le respondió la castaña con una mirada cálida –

– ¿No te puedo convencer de quedarte no? –

– No, sabes que ellos no sobrevivirían sin mí, ambos son muy poderosos pero necesitan a alguien que los controle, además, jamás me perdonarías si tu mejor amiga muere porque yo no fui – Le dijo Hermione medio en broma, pero ambas sabían que era cierto –

– Está bien, te dejaré ir solo por eso pero si te ves en peligro, en algún momento, huye, tu eres quien más me importa y sin ti, no tendría sentido seguir luchando – Ambas se sonrieron, ambas sabían que Hermione no huiría así le lancen un Avada, ella jamás abandonaría a sus amigos –

– Claro que sí –

– Es malo decir mentiras Granger, no me hagas castigarte – Le dijo burlona la pelinegra –

– ¿Así? Es algo que llevo esperando hace mucho – Le devolvió la misma mirada antes de besarla con deseo – Prométeme que no morirás mañana en la batalla – Le dijo una vez que se separaron –

– ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Te recuerdo que tu novia es una de las mejores duelistas de todos los tiempos de Hogwarts, sería un milagro que un hechizo me pudiera dar – Le respondió con petulancia a lo que la más baja volteo los ojos y la beso una vez más, la beso con todo lo que era y lo que quería que fuesen, con todas las promesas que tenían para el futuro.

 **ASTORIA Y DANIELLE**

– Pensé que no bailabas – Le dijo la menor a su pareja en broma –

– Pero tú sí y… me obligaron, no tenía de otra –

– Eres la peor romántica del mundo ¿sabías? –

– Lo sé, pero me adoras –

Astoria se rio y asintió, la canción casi acababa y ambas sabían que tenían que ir a hablar con los papás de la menor, Danielle estaba excesivamente nerviosa, no quería que nadie la separará de su novia, mucho menos horas antes de partir a una misión prácticamente suicida.

– Deja de pensar de más, te van a amar –

– ¿Y si no? Soy una mortifaga, ellos me deberían odiar solo por eso, tú también deberías hacerlo – Le respondió una triste Danielle –

– No lo harán tonta, eres una mortifaga, pero te amo, puedes ser el mismísimo Voldemort y te seguiré amando – La mayor soltó una risa por el comentario de la chica que hizo que ambas sonrieran y cuando iban a besarse, la canción acabo, recordándoles que debían ir a la mesa de los Greengrass –

 **Danielle POV**

Vi como Harry y Draco salían de la mano a algún lado del castillo, la verdad no quería saber a dónde ni a que se iban, era mejor no saber ciertas cosas de mi hermano. Por otro lado Pansy se despidió de mí a lo lejos, tampoco quería saber a dónde se estaba yendo con Hermione, pero a juzgar por la cara de la castaña, no iban a jugar monopoly o algo así.

Caminé hacía la mesa de mis suegros con una lentitud impresionante. Cuando llegamos salude a Blaise y a Daph efusivamente ya que no los había visto en todo el día, luego me toco saludar a la madre de mi novia que me recibió con una gran sonrisa al igual que su esposo ¿No que odiaban a los Malfoy?

– Querida ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto Eliza, la madre de Astoria –

– Ehh, sí, solo que me sorprendí de que se lo tomaran tan bien –

– ¿Por qué no lo haríamos? Cualquiera que se suba a un escenario a cantarle a mi hija tan hermosa canción, es merecedora de un puesto en la familia Greengrass – Me respondió Gabriel Greengrass –

– Pero soy una Malfoy – Ambos adultos me miraron como no entendiendo mi comentario, al segundo escuche la risa de Blaise y Daphne y entendí… los desgraciados me habían engañado, incluyendo a Pansy, me puse exageradamente roja al notar que todo lo que hice fue por las puras, sus papás no tenían prejuicios por mi – Ehhh, nada nada, solo quería que lo supieran –

– No te preocupes cuñadita, los Greengrass y los Malfoy siempre han tenido una muy cordial relación ¿No te lo había comentado? –

– No Daph, querida, debiste haberlo olvidado – Le dije mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina y ella alzaba su ceja –

– Astoria nos comentó que dejarías el colegio por unos asuntos externos… Con el joven Potter y la señorita Granger –

– Papá – Le llamo la atención mi novia a lo que me puse nerviosa, si ellos sabían… ¿Le habrían comentado a Voldemort? Por Merlín espero no –

– Astoria, tu novia debe entender que los apoyamos, quizás el joven Potter no es de mi agrado y menos la señorita Granger pero ellos te están protegiendo, a ti y a tu hermana, así que cualquier cosa que necesite Danielle, sabe que cuenta con nosotros – Me dijo el hombre con una sonrisa – Solo debe saber que si no regresa a desposar a nuestra menor hija, ni el mismísimo señor oscuro la podrá salvar – Volví a ponerme roja al pensar en casarme con Toria, todos me miraban divertidos por mis reacciones menos la chica a mi costado que me miraba con pena –

– Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana en la mañana será un día largo, para todos – La menor se paró jalándome para que la siguiera, hice una reverencia a sus padres y salí de la mano con la chica, cuando cruzamos la puerta, sentí que alguien me llamaba, era Daphne –

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo? En privado – La ojigris le mando una mirada de advertencia y me dijo que me esperaba en la sala de menesteres –

– ¿Qué pasa Daph? – Le pregunté cuando perdí de vista a mi novia –

– Prométeme que volverás, prométeme que no la dejarás – Me dijo con los ojos aguados – Prométeme que no morirás, ni dejarás morir a Potter ni a Granger –

– Claro que no, son mis amigos, los voy a proteger y ellos a mí – Le respondí mientras la abrazaba –

– Bien Malfoy, porque si alguno de ustedes se atreve a no regresar y lastima a mis amigos, juro que los traeré del mismísimo infierno y me las pagarán –

– Tranquila Greengrass, no te librarás de nosotros tan fácilmente – Le dije sonriéndole lo más que pude –

– Está bien Malfoy, una última cosa – Me dijo seria – Cuídate mucho de tu padre y del de Pansy, mi padre me dijo que ellos ya sabían que sus hijos estaban con los Gryffindor pero no le habían dicho nada al señor oscuro para protegerlos, ten por seguro que harán lo que sea para llevar a sus hijos al lado oscuro de nuevo, incluso sacrificarte – Termino preocupada por mí, lo pude ver en sus ojos y me asuste muchísimo, no le tenía miedo a Lucios pero si Pansy era tan buena duelista, a alguien lo debe haber sacado –

– No dejaré que me maten, tranquila – Ella asintió y se fue al baile, yo corrí a la sala de menesteres, intentando no pensar en que quizás en unos días, estaría muerta –

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN ¿Que les pareció? ¿Mucho drama? ¿Poco drama?**

 **¿A donde creen que habrán ido esas parejitas?**

 **Referente al nuevo fic, se llama "¡Me rehuso a aceptarte!" esta en mi perfil y pueden pasar a leerlo, aquí les dejo el link**

 **s/12330816/1/ME-REHUSO-A-ACEPTARTE**

 **Espero que les guste, ya los leo por allá tambien, gracias a todos por el apoyo**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **NOX**


	16. Chapter 16

**LUMUS**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaa ¿Como están pimpollos? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic totalmente no apto para cardiacos, primero que nada agradecer a todos los que siguen leyendome a pesar de que no actualizo taaan seguido como antes, pero igual muchas gracias. Sin más preambulo pasamos a los hermosos reviews ;)**

 **Monkey D. Andrea: Que lindaaaaaaaaaa. Te soy sincera, cuando leí tu comentario (Estaba en alguna fiesta muy borracha) casi lloro. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y me alegra que pueda hacerte sentir todo eso, gracias a sus comentarios es que yo seguiré escribiendo así que estamos a mano (?. Espero que te guste el cap.**

 **LocaPorLoRRBZ: Encontraré la manera de ser una mortifaga, algún día XD. JAJAJAJAA a Ron le das una rana de chocolate y ya esta de tu lado, no es que sea muy fiel el pequeño pelirrojo. No me base en el pero ahora que lo googlee, pues sí, Harry es el detective Conan XD. Ouu, me olvide de especificar el Glamour que utilizan los tres chicos todos los días para evitar que se note la marca, creo que lo hice en un capitulo anterior pero no que siempre lo tenían, punto para ti y para la princesa Harry ;). JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA Hubiera hecho lo mismo, de frente al whisky de fuego, esta noche pierdo conciencia sí o sí (Y me llevo un par de botellas para el camino). Voy a cambiar tu frase por "¿Quien podría odiar a un Slytherin?" Somos narcicistamente adorables y malvados y obviamente si no resolvemos los problemas de la vida amenazando gente... ¿Que sería de nosotros? Salazar nos salve XD. Gracias por leer, espero te guste este zukulemto capítulo XD.**

 **Maya Maldonado: Bienvenida una vez más (?. No prometo nada pero sí que nuestros bellos protagonistas vivirán... por ahora jeje. JAJAJA Esta bien,** **habrá más Drarry los próximos capítulos, promesa de escritora xd. Disfruta el cap :D**

 **Antes de seguir con el capítulo, tengo dos aclaraciones:**

 **• Este es un capítulo para mayores de 18 años (Ya las veo ansiosas/os pervertidas/os) así que si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad, no me echen la culpa luego de posibles traumas.**

 **• Mami, si por azares del destino lees esto... Todo es culpa de mis lectores, lo juro.**

 **Ahora sí ¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: El baile (Parte II)**

 **Hermione POV**

Estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor a paso lento, vi como Pansy se despedía a lo lejos de Danielle y yo busqué con la mirada a Harry. El pelinegro estaba yéndose con Malfoy por el lado contrario, supongo que irán a la torre de Gryffindor.

Sentí como una mano se entrelazaba con la mía, era mi novia con una gran sonrisa mientras me guiaba por los pasadizos del castillo hacía las mazmorras, sabia a lo que iríamos y estaba totalmente preparada para eso, no encuentro una persona más perfecta para entregarle mi primera vez que Pansy Parkinson, sé que me hará sentir completamente segura sin embargo sigo teniendo muchos nervios, claramente ella tiene mucha más experiencia que yo y no quiero decepcionarla.

– Sangre Pura – Escuche decir a la pelinegra, me di cuenta que habíamos llegado. Todo era bastante tétrico a decir verdad, desde sus muebles negros con decoraciones en plata, hasta sus ventanas con vista al lago negro – ¿Vienes? – Me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mi novia y la vi subir a su habitación dejando la puerta abierta, seguí sus pasos con parsimonia, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, bien, era ahora o nunca –

Al entrar a su cuarto la vi apoyada en su escritorio viendo directamente a mis ojos, se acercó a mí y pude sentir como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones en el momento en que rozo mis labios con los suyos pero sin besarme, sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y mis brazos fueron automáticamente a su nuca, nos quedamos en esa posición por un par de segundos, necesitaba sentirla.

– Bésame – Le susurre y sentí como sonreía antes de pegar sus labios con los míos, dándome el beso que había esperado desde que entre a su habitación –

Fue un beso calmado hasta que Pansy empezó a profundizarlo, su lengua se deslizo por mi labio inferior haciendo que suelte un gemido antes de darle la entrada a mi boca, su lengua luchaba contra la mía y sus manos pasaban por toda mi espalda acercándome a su cuerpo mientras me sacaba más suspiros. Sus suaves labios pasaron a mi cuello y me perdí completamente. Un suave gemido salió de mi garganta sorprendiéndome. Aquello era simplemente increíble, las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento me estaban volviendo loca.

– Sabes delicioso, gatita – Me susurro mi novia justo en mi oído mientras sus labios dejaban húmedos besos en mi cuello –

Quise decir algo pero mi garganta se cerró completamente cuando sentí que me mordió, la sensación era abrumadora de nuevo, no podía hacer nada más que soltar gemidos entrecortados sin poder articular ninguna palabra. Mis manos subieron a su cabello para enroscar mis dedos y pegarla más a mi cuello, necesita sentir más de ella.

Sentí sus manos en mis piernas levantándome del suelo que por instinto fueron alrededor de su cintura y sentí la fría pared en la abertura de mi espalda. El ambiente me estaba sofocando, sentía la necesidad de sacarme la ropa y sentir su suave piel en mí. Cuando volví a tocar el suelo, volvió a hablarme.

Me encanta cómo se te ve el vestido, pero me encantaría más verte sin él – Me dijo mientras empezó a bajar mi vestido lentamente, acariciando mis curvas y pasando sus manos por mi vientre, caderas y piernas. No podía dejar de mirarla y morderme el labio inferior por la excitación –

Entre besos húmedos y gemidos terminamos en la cama, la senté en el borde y me armé de valor como la Gryffindor que soy, la haría experimentar el mismo placer que me dio. Le di la espalda y me senté encima de ella, refregando mi trasero contra su centro, sus manos fueron automáticamente a agarrar fuertemente mi cintura.

Por un momento pensé que lo estaba haciendo mal hasta que empecé a escuchar leves gemidos viniendo de ella mientras me besaba un costado del cuello. Con un nuevo aire de valentía, me di la vuelta quedando a horcadas meneándome de la misma manera contra ella.

Pansy echó su cabeza hacía atrás por la excitación y aproveche para besar su cuello exactamente como ella hizo. Estaba perdiendo la cordura por ella. Pasé mi lengua desde el comienzo de su cuello hasta su lóbulo para terminar en el lóbulo de su oreja. Comencé a hacer movimientos de caderas aún más provocativos y pegándome mucho más a ella, quien no para de gemir continuamente y apretando sus dedos alrededor de mi cintura. Mordí su lóbulo para luego trazar un camino de regreso por su cuello dejando pequeños chupetones en el transcurso.

En un momento sentí como mi espalda choco contra el colchón de la cama y vi a mi novia quitarse en un segundo el vestido, quedando en una sexy ropa interior negra, sonrió lascivamente antes de besarme y pude ver deseo puro en sus ojos verdes. Sus caderas hicieron presión contra mi cuerpo y no pude detener el gemido que salió de mis labios, necesitaba a Pansy, la necesitaba mucho.

Me quitó el sujetador e inconscientemente tape mis pechos con los brazos y me sonroje, era más de lo que cualquier persona había visto de mí. Separó mis brazos gentilmente para comenzar una cadena de besos alrededor de mis pechos, pasando por mi abdomen y volviendo a subir para meterse uno de mis pezones en su boca, no pude reprimir los gemidos que siguieron luego de eso, no me podía controlar, el placer era sofocante.

Parsimoniosamente volvió a bajar sus besos por mi abdomen y llegó al elástico de mi ropa interior. Pude sentir mi humedad crecer al pensar en lo que sucedería después. Me miró pidiéndome permiso para continuar a lo que yo asentí. Empezó a bajar la última prenda que me quedaba y besaba la cara interna de mis muslos con besos tan sensuales alrededor de mi centro palpitante. Mi respiración se fue entrecortando, podía escuchar mi corazón totalmente acelerado con mucha intensidad, cuando mi mente se quedó en blanco. Su lengua cepilló todo mi centro de comienzo a fin tortuosamente lento.

– Pansy, por… favor – Le dije entrecortadamente mientras levantaba las caderas en busca de más contacto –

– A tus ordenes, mi amor –

La sentí sonreír contra mi centro y dejar suaves besos alrededor, segundos después su lengua estaba recorriendo mis pliegues húmedos haciendo que cada vez gima más fuerte y sienta escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Lo hacía lento y agonizante, estaba perdiendo la cabeza de placer. Creo que se dio cuenta de mi sufrimiento y empezó a poner más presión con sus labios, fue directamente a besar y morder mi clítoris. Sentí que me estaba llegando al cielo, Pansy Parkinson me estaba haciendo tocar el cielo con su boca.

Siguió con ese ritmo rápido intercalando su lengua y sus labios haciéndome gritar, hace rato me había dejado de preocupar si es que nos oían, estaba segura que se me escuchaba hasta el Gran comedor. En un momento sentí que explotaba, arquee la espalda y apreté mis piernas alrededor de ella mientras que mis manos iban a sus oscuros cabellos soltando un gran gemido con su nombre. Estaba totalmente fuera de mis sentidos y sentía como estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por el enorme placer que me entrego la hermosa chica que tenía al frente.

Pansy empezó a subir de la misma manera en que bajo, dejando un camino de besos húmedos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Llegó a mis labios y deposito un casto beso sobre ellos mientras se acurrucaba junto a mí.

– Eres increíble Parkinson – Dije como pude –

– Lo sé, preciosa – Y le di un golpe en el brazo mientras ella reía. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio mirándonos a los ojos antes de que volviera a hablar – Te amo Hermione Granger – Aquello me dejo helada, pude ver en sus ojos el amor que me profesaba en palabras y estaba completamente segura que yo la amaba de la misma manera –

– Te amo mucho, Pansy Parkinson – Le respondí antes de besarla –

Estuvimos besándonos por unos minutos más intentando memorizar el sabor de la otra cuando escuchamos una explosión proveniente de alguna parte del castillo. Ambas nos detuvimos y supimos que había empezado. La guerra comenzó.

 **Harry POV**

Caminé junto a Draco hacía la torre de Gryffindor entre besos y risas cómplices, me encantaba el rubio y su hermosa sonrisa sexy que me dedicaba solamente a mí. Cuando llegamos al retrato de la Dama Gorda recité la contraseña y ambos entramos bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de la mujer en el retrato.

Estaba bastante nervioso por no saber qué hacer en el momento, no sabía si Draco lo había hecho con Theo en algún momento y no quería quedar como un tonto frente a él, así que me dejaría llevar por mis instintos.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, no pasó ni un segundo cuando Draco pego sus labios con los míos. Era un beso tierno y húmedo que se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una lucha de lenguas, sentí como él quería dominarme y no opuse resistencia.

Draco me sacó el saco y aflojo la corbata que llevaba, me aferré a su espalda mientras caminábamos torpemente al sillón escarlata que estaba frente a la chimenea. Me senté a horcadas sobre el apoyando mis manos en su pecho y acariciándolo sobre la camisa mientras compartíamos un fogoso beso.

Empecé a abrir lentamente su camisa negra dejando ver su albina piel pero antes de terminar, sentí como empezó a bajar sus besos por mi cuello y me detuve. Su lengua en mi piel me estaba volviendo loco. El mordía, lamia y besaba todo la extensión de mi cuello, sabía que mañana tendría moretones muy visibles pero poco me importaba en ese momento. Empezó a acariciar mis muslos de manera lenta dando pequeños apretones cerca de mi pene, el cual ya estaba clamando por su atención.

El rubio abrió mi camisa de un tirón, mandando a volar los botones por toda la sala y siguió dejando besos alrededor de torso, mordiendo mis pezones y pasando su lengua por su contorno. Mis gemidos no dejaban de salir aunque intentaba acallarlos.

No te contengas cariño, quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre esta noche –

Amaba como me besaba y acariciaba, el placer era increíble, mi cuerpo temblaba bajo su toque. Sin darme cuenta mi novio ya me había sacado los pantalones y el bóxer dejándome completamente desnudo y a su merced sentando en el sillón. Mi erección estaba siendo un gran problema, me dolía mucho por necesidad de placer pero antes de darme cuenta, Draco ya se había metido mi "problema" a la boca, ahuecando sus mejillas para que cabera toda. No dejaba de gemir al sentir su lengua por toda mi extensión y sentir sus manos manoseando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

– Dra… Draco – Gemí mientras llevaba mis manos a su cabello platinado y daba estocadas más fuertes llegando al comienzo de su garganta y él se dejaba hacer – Mier… Mierda me… me ven… GO – Grité con la poca voz que me quedaba mientras arqueaba la espalda y me corría dentro de la boca de mi novio mientras él no dejaba de succionarme –

– Eres delicioso Potter – Me dijo con una mirada lasciva arrodillado frente a mí –

De pronto sentí una inmensas ganas de sentirlo dentro mío, necesitaba que Draco Malfoy me hiciera suyo esta noche y todas las demás de mi vida. Lo empuje suavemente contra el suelo mientras le bajaba los pantalones y bóxer de un tirón, se veía tan sexy acostado en el suelo viéndome con esos ojos devoradores. Por un momento me sentí cohibido sin saber que hacer pero él me ofreció su mano posicionándome encima de su erección que era de tamaño considerable.

Poco a poco fui frotándome contra el escuchando sus pequeños gemidos, podía sentirlo entre mis nalgas y eso solo aumentaba más mi deseo de que entrará en mí. Vi sus dedos dirigirse hacia mi boca e hice lo único que se me ocurrió, los empecé a lamer, muy despacio y metiéndolos completamente a mi boca. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente húmedos los dirigió a mi entrada metiéndolos lentamente y dejándolos hasta que me acostumbre. Empecé a moverme sobre ellos mientras sentía como los abría y cerraba para prepararme. Me sentía indescriptiblemente caliente en ese momento, pero necesitaba aún más.

– Estoy listo, porfa… vor – Gemí – Te necesito adentro Draco – Fue lo único que necesite decir antes de que Draco agarrara mis trasero y metiera su miembro en mi entrada. Debo decir que dolió como un infierno.

– Mierda, eres tan estrecho y tan rico Harry – Dijo con los ojos completamente cerrados por el placer –

Empecé a mover mis caderas circularmente para hacerle saber que ya se podía mover sin dañarme por lo que Draco empezó a embestirme suavemente desde abajo mientras ninguno dejaba de gemir, era sumamente placentero sentirlo completamente. De un momento a otro Draco me dio la vuelta, dejándome pegado contra el suelo y mis piernas en sus hombros. Empezó a dar estocadas más rápidas y más profundas haciéndome gemir mucho más alto. Si seguía así, me iba a correr una vez más. Mi novio empezó a masturbarme rápidamente mientras apresuraba sus estocadas en mí, sabía que se iba a correr y quería que lo hiciéramos al mismo tiempo. Ninguno dejaba de gemir hasta que sentí toda su esencia llenarme completamente al mismo tiempo que yo me manchaba todo el pecho con mi semen.

El rubio a mi lado estaba totalmente sudado y con el cabello despeinado, sin embargo me sonrió y me cargo hasta el mueble al ver que no podía mover las piernas por los dos orgasmos que tuve.

– Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida – Le dije antes de darle un beso y acurrucarme en su pecho –

– La mía también Harry, gracias por dejarme ser el primero – Me sonrió para luego darme un beso –

– No podía entregarme a alguien más que a ti. Por cierto… – Dije titubeante al preguntar –

– Sí cariño, también fue mi primera vez, aunque claro, soy perfecto en todo, no me sorprende que lo dudes – Antes de que pudiera responderle, escuchamos gritos provenientes de afuera de la sala –

– Draco… –

– Lo sé. Ya empezó –

 **Astoria POV**

Estaba esperando a que Dani terminará de hablar con mi hermana o bueno, que mi hermana terminará de amenazarla. Le di una mirada a la habitación, no había pedido algo muy romántico para no parecer desesperada por ella, aunque ella fue muy romantica con la canción que me cantó. Era una habitación simple, con una cama enorme en el centro con un par de velas alrededor y una mesa en caso de que nos pusiéramos creativas. Me miré a mí, solo llevaba un saco gigante encima mío y debajo solo tenía mi ropa interior de encaje, me había sacado el vestido apenas había llegado.

Sentí que la puerta se abría mientras una Danielle muy curiosa entraba, le dio un vistazo a toda la sala y me sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí.

– Vaya, tenemos una situación acá ¿No crees? – Dijo mientras movía mi cabello hacía el lado izquierdo y rozaba sus labios en mi cuello. Merlín, se sentía tan bien – Tienes la piel tan suave Toria –

Jale su rostro hacía mi boca, necesitaba besarla y que me toque, que me haga sentir viva y apague todo el fuego que hacía arder mi cuerpo con el simple hecho de imaginar que haríamos esta noche. Cuando sus labios se estrellaron con los míos, no fue un beso amoroso, fue totalmente lujurioso pero no por eso peor, me encantaba esa faceta de Danielle.

En medio del beso me alzó del suelo y me posiciono sobre la mesa que estaba detrás de mí con ella entre mis piernas. Abrió mi saco para darse cuenta que solo llevaba una muy pequeña ropa interior blanca de encaje, alzó una ceja al verme y rio antes de sacar completamente la prenda.

– Si tu hermana supiera que eres tan pervertida, dejaría de amenazarme tanto ¿no crees? – Dijo besando mi cuello –

– Sí, pero nadie le dirá ¿cierto? – Le respondí ladeando mi cuello y soltando algunos suspiros –

– Tendrás que darme algo a cambio por mi silencio Greengrass –

– Con gusto Malfoy –

Seguimos besándonos entrelazando nuestras lenguas sin dejar que la otra gane espacio mientras ella tocaba cada rastro de piel sin ropa que encontraba, ambas estábamos muy calientes pero yo quería jugar un rato más. Tome su mano y la guíe a la cama, se sentó y yo empecé con el juego.

Me aleje de espaldas a ella y empecé a contornear mis caderas para deleite de su vista, sabía que eso la volvería loca, la había visto muchas veces mirarme cuando caminaba delante de ella. Al darme la vuelta supe que no estaba equivocada, sus ojos, usualmente grises, eran oscuros y me miraban penetrantemente, como si quisiera comerme, a lo que yo no me oponía.

No deje de contornearme mientras me quitaba lentamente el sujetador y empezaba a tocar mis senos lanzando pequeños gemidos haciendo que Danielle muerda sensualmente su labio. Cuando me iba a quitar la última prenda me puse de espaldas y me agache para darle una mejor vista de su parte favorita de mi cuerpo, escuchándola jadear y levantarse de la cama.

Me cargo y en segundos ya la tenía besándome salvajemente en la cama mientras sus manos tocaban mis senos y mi abdomen, jugaba con mis pezones y yo me sentía morir. Bajo su mano hasta mis pliegues sonriendo por lo mojada que me encontraba en ese momento. Antes de que pudiera seguir, le quite absolutamente toda la ropa, quería sentirla completa, quería sentir que la tendría conmigo para siempre.

– Prometo ser gentil – Me dijo a sabiendas que me dolería por ser mi primera vez, asentí dándole a entender que confiaba en ella –

Mi boca se encontró con la de ella cuando introdujo dos dedos en mí, era la gloria. No podía dejar de soltar gemidos audibles mientras sentía como entraba y salía de mí, empecé a arañar su espalda para intentar sobrellevar el placer sacándole algunos ligeros jadeos por mi acción. Cuando sentí que iba más rápido empecé a sentir mi cuerpo tensándose, no estaba muy lejos y se lo hice saber.

– Ahh… Dani… No pares… Ya ca…si –

Siguió con el mismo ritmo por unos minutos más hasta que no pude evitar dejarme ir gritando su nombre y clavando mis uñas en su espalda. Mi cuerpo se sintió mucho más ligero luego del orgasmo, abrazándome a Danielle me eche a su lado mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello y besaba la coronilla de mi cabeza.

– Pequeña pervertida ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? –

– Tengo mis secretos oscuros Dani. Lo importante es que no babeaste tanto como imagine – Me burle de ella –

– Ya quisieras Greengrass – Me beso antes de que pudiera responderle – Te amo –

– Yo también te a… – No pude completar mi frase cuando escuchamos una explosión cerca a nosotras, Danielle me miro con miedo antes de empezar a levantar su ropa –

– Cámbiate, tenemos que salir de aquí –

 **Pansy POV**

Salí de las mazmorras con apuntando a Hermione con la varita por si algún mortifago nos veía, teníamos que mantener las apariencias para que no nos maten. Caminamos hasta la torre de Gryffindor en silencio, escuchando solo los gritos y hechizos de las personas alrededor del castillo, yo tenía el presentimiento que alguien nos seguía por lo que teníamos que encontrar a Potter lo antes posible.

– Vaya, miren quien está aquí, Hermione Granger – Ambas volteamos para ver a un encapuchado frente a nosotras con la varita en la mano –

– No sé quién seas pero yo atrape a la sangre sucia así que lárgate, yo la llevaré – Dije para hacer que el chico frente a mí se vaya –

– No Parkinson, no creo que llevar a tu noviecita sea parte de tu plan, me la llevaré yo – Me respondió antes de sacarse la capucha y sentí que todo se congelo, la chica atrás mío jadeo un solo nombre antes de romper a llorar–

– Ron no… –

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN ¿Que hace Ron siguiendo a las chicas? ¿Será capaz de ganarle si se bate a duelo con Pans?**

 **¿Que tal el cap? ¿Me pasé? ¿No vuelvo a escribir escenas así? ¿Me retiro?**

 **¿Donde está Harry que no aparece? ¿Por que hago tantas preguntas?**

 **Soy feliz de escuchar sus teorías sobre lo que pasará más adelante**

 **Antes de terminar este capítulo, quería decirles que a partir de hoy subiré Intrusos en Hogwarts los días jueves y ¡Me rehuso a perderte! los días domingo, por que si no me ordeno se quedarán mil semanas sin capítulo y nadie quiere eso XD**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **NOX**


	17. Chapter 17

**LUMUS**

 **Holiiiii, ¿Como están? Espero que estén preparados para este capítulo y continuar con la historia que a partir de ahora se pone tenebrosa(?. Primero que nada muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, a los que favs y follows. Sin quitarle más tiempo pasó a los reviews ;)**

 **Monkey D. Andrea: Para que veas que sí cumplí XD (Admito que casi no publico hoy). Espero que este capítulo resuelvan tus dudas y dejen algunas más jajajaja. Gracias por leer :)**

 **LocaPorLosRRBZ: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Debo admitir que para esa parte solicite ayuda de un experto mejor amigo mio (Por el cual escribo el Drarry XD). Ni los sangre sucia pueden, somos adorablemente malignos(?. Ahhh pero Astoria se fue con todo JAJAJA Eso compensa el tiempo. Imaginate que entrará McGonagall... debí hacer eso JAJAJAJA. En estos momentos hay una lechuza yendo directamente a tu casa con una copia del capítulo anterior y tu review listo para que tu mamá lo lea, si caigo yo, caen todos(? JAJAJAJA. Que bueno que aporto un poco de felicidad a tu semana con el capítulo y pues estamos en las mismas sufriendo por que leer XD Espero te guste el capítulo ;)**

 **Alexis: JAJAJAAJAJA PRECISA. Espero te guste el capítulo ;)**

 **Maya Maldonado: #RonSeVendioPorUnTraje JAJAAJA. Astoria es todo menos inocente dejame decirte y Draco es perfecto en todo sentido jajaja. Ya ví que todos mis lectores son unos pervertidos, por donde lo veas JAJAJAJAJA. Espero te guste el capítulo ;)**

 **Bueno pequeños saltamontes, nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Una mala jugada**

 **Pansy POV**

Hermione y yo estábamos congeladas, me sorprende que la maldita comadreja tenga el valor para servir al que no debe ser nombrado, o es muy valiente o muy estúpido… me inclino por lo segundo.

Vi un hechizo dirigirse hacia mí y lo bloquee lo más rápido que pude, Weasley tenía la varita en alto y una sonrisa sádica… dos podemos jugar ese juego. Empecé a lanzarle maldiciones buscando que alguna le dé, él no era tan buen duelista así que muchos de mis hechizos impactaron contra su cuerpo dejándolo muy agotado. Lo mire con una sonrisa triunfadora mientras él me miraba con miedo, levante la varita preparada para acabar con esto hasta que escuché la voz de mi novia.

– ¡PANSY NO! –

– Hermione, él te quiere entregar a Voldemort, lo voy a matar sí o sí – Le respondí molesta –

– Ron ¿Por qué? – Gire los ojos y me puse al lado de la castaña aún con la varita en alto –

– ¿De verdad lo preguntas? Me abandonaste Hermione… Tú, Harry y Ginny me traicionaron –

– Eso no es verdad – Vi a la castaña como empezaba a llorar – Tú siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, junto con Harry, ninguno te abandono, tú te alejaste, déjalo Ron, ven con nosotros en el viaje, no nos alejaremos nunca más, seremos el trio de oro de nuevo –

– No Hermione, tú no sabes todo lo que pasé, no sabes todo lo que se burlaron de mi mientras tú estabas detrás de esta asquerosa serpiente –

 _FLASHBACK RON POV_

 _Iba caminando por los pasillos yendo a encontrarme con Hermione y Harry para avanzar los deberes que nos dejó McGonagall, desde que la serpiente de Parkinson empezó a salir con Malfoy, las cosas fueron más fáciles entre nosotros, dejamos de hablar de ellos aunque Astoria Greengrass empezó a juntarse más con nosotros pero era una serpiente soportable. Antes de entrar en el rango de visión de mis dos amigos, escuche una de sus conversaciones._

– _Ya no puedo más Harry, la necesito, ella me hacía sentir especial y completa – La escuche llorar mientras Harry la abrazaba e intentaba que se calmara – Odio verla pasear de la mano con Danielle, odio verla tan feliz con ella –_

– _Tranquila Hermione, lo solucionaremos, tranquila –_

 _Salí de la biblioteca un poco aturdido, me sentía culpable por haber hecho que Parkinson hablará sobre la marca tenebrosa pero yo sabía que ella no era suficiente para Hermione, en cambio yo sí, yo había estado con ella en los peores momentos de su vida y merecía estar en los mejores, merecía estar con Hermione Granger. Mientras caminaba me cruce con Malfoy y sus dos inseparables, esperé pasar desapercibido pero no pude._

– _Miren a quien tenemos aquí, Weasley idiota – Se burló el chico –_

– _Cállate Malfoy, lárgate antes de que te haga daño –_

– _¿A quién le harás algo Weasley? Tú eres un pésimo mago, no nos hagas reír –_

– _Ya lárgate mejor Ron, antes de que salgas lastimado – Se burló la hermana de Malfoy mientras reía con Parkinson –_

– _Claro, aunque la verdad yo solo estaba haciendo hora, fui a ver a Astoria y estaba bastante entretenida con Cho, no quisiera interrumpirla, ya sabes – La vi tensarse y me dirigió una mirada de odio –_

– _Te gusta hablar mucho ¿No Weasley? –_

– _Solo lo necesario –_

– _¿Te crees muy valiente? Recuerda que estás en presencia de tres mortifagos que tú mismo te encargaste de sacar a la luz, no estás en buena posición – Me hablo el rubio Malfoy –_

– _Tres escorias querrás decir pero ya me voy, iré a buscar a Hermione, debe estar esperándome – Miré directamente a Parkinson – Me olvidé agradecerte Parkinson, gracias a que tú te metes en la cama de la hermana de Malfoy, Hermione es más accesible cuando la consuelo y tenían razón, sus labios sabor a menta son lo mejor de este mundo no sé co… – Antes de terminar ya estaba tirado en el suelo por un hechizo de la pelinegra –_

– _Vamos a jugar Weasley. Levicorpus – Lanzo Draco –_

– _Avis – Susurro su hermana convocando una bandada de aves y yo sabía que seguía después, esta vez no iba poder esquivarlo como con Hermione –_

– _Opugno – Terminó de decir maliciosamente Parkinson y sentí como el cuerpo de todas las aves se estrellaban contra mí, el dolor era insoportable, las lágrimas de dolor salían por mis ojos –_

– _Eres tan débil, me das risa Weasley, ahí te quedas, no creo que nadie te extrañé, tu hermana tiene a Cameron, Harry y Hermione se consuelan entre ellos, lástima que seas tan inservible para todos – Me dijo Danielle y yo no dejaba de llorar al saber que quizás sus palabras eran reales, los tres chicos se fueron y a mí me dejaron colgando en pleno pasillo llorando. Al cabo de un rato sentí como alguien hacía el contra hechizo y yo caía al suelo, vi a un encapuchado con la varita en alto –_

– _¿Quién eres? – Preguntó asustado –_

– _Eso no importa, te puedo ayudar Weasley, serás lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con Parkinson, solo debes seguirme – Lo consideré por un momento, pero mi odio era más fuerte –_

– _Acepto –_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK POV RON_

Hermione me miraba con el ceño fruncido por la historia del pelirrojo, no me arrepentía de nada, él se lo merecía, al contrario debió agradecer que no fue un crucio o un avada. Me alce de hombros para evitar hablar sobre ese día, sabía que Hermione quería una explicación de mi comportamiento pero se la daría luego.

– Ron, eso se puede arreglar, aún estás a tiempo – Le rogo de nuevo mi novia –

– No Herms, solo tengo un camino – Sonrió antes de alzar su manga izquierda y mostrar la marca tenebrosa – El señor tenebroso me encomendó una misión y es llevarle a los traidores para matarlos y así nos dejaría libres Hermione, me dijo que te perdonaría la vida Herms, podemos huir de la guerra juntos y hacer como si nunca hubieran existido estas serpientes –

– Estás loco Ronald, nunca dejaré que le pongas un solo dedo encima a Pansy – Le respondió poniéndose frente a mí –

– Weasley, sé que no eres el más inteligente pero Voldemort nunca perdonará a Hermione, es la única con la inteligencia necesaria para acabar con el además de ser hija de muggles, la matará a penas la vea – Le dije caminando frente a Hermione para protegerla – Sé que el miedo que infunde ese mestizo es bastante pero puedes huir de la marca, Draco, Danielle y yo lo hicimos. Piénsalo Weasley, no le hagas eso a Hermione, eres su mejor amigo, ella te ama – Termine de decir y pude ver como un brillo de duda se instaló en sus ojos cuando miro a la castaña, sin embargo no duro mucho cuando me vio a mí y lanzo un crucio, sabía que no iba a poder evitarlo sin que lastimará a mi novia así que solo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, lo que no esperaba es que Hermione me empujara y le diera de lleno a ella.

 **Draco POV**

Íbamos caminando con cuidado por los corredores evitando cualquier ruido cercano hasta que logramos ver a Longbottom y Lovegood luchando contra tres mortifagos. Harry fue a ayudarlos pero yo me tuve que quedar en mi lugar, si alguien me llegaba a ver traicionando a Voldemort, estábamos acabados. Cuando vi que pudieron desmayarlos, fui a abrazar a Harry, odio esta guerra y como todos están empecinados en ponerlo en peligro, juro que si alguien lo toca, lo mataré así sea el mismísimo señor oscuro.

– Nev, Luna ¿Están heridos? –

– No Harry, gracias por ayudarnos y hola Draco – Dijo Luna con su aire soñador de siempre –

– Lovegood, Longbottom – Dije a modo de saludo –

– Chicos no tengo mucho tiempo ¿Han visto a Hermione? –

– No pero Ronald también la estaba buscando, parecía muy ido y creo que se fue para las mazmorras – Cuando escuche eso me dio un muy mal presentimiento, no confiaba en un Weasley, menos en el –

Salimos a toda velocidad hacía las mazmorras, teníamos que encontrarlas antes de que lo haga esa comadreja y buscar a Danielle para que puedan salir de aquí, si no el plan no funcionará y estaremos perdidos.

Cuando íbamos a voltear en una esquina, escuchamos unos gritos viniendo del otro lado por lo que fuimos a ver y encontramos a Pansy intentando hacer entrar en razón al otro chico… ¿Acaso Weasley es uno de ellos? Imposible. Antes de que pudiéramos pensar una razón lógica con Harry, vimos como el pelirrojo mando un crucio hacía mi amiga pero lo termino recibiendo Granger que empezó a dar unos gritos escalofriantes antes de caer desmayada. Todos estábamos en shock hasta que Pansy hablo.

– ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! – Grito Pansy fuera de sí misma pero Weasley logro evitarlo por poco – ¡Crucio! – Esa maldición si le dio de lleno a la comadreja que se retorcía de dolor. En ese momento salí del shock porque Pansy iba a lanzar el peor imperdonable contra él y esta vez no lo iba a poder esquivar – ¡AVADA KED…! –

– ¡Expelliarmus! – Dije arrebatándole la varita a Pansy que me miro con odio –

– Dame mi varita Malfoy, dámela o lo mataré a la forma muggle –

– Pansy, tranquilízate, no puedes matarlo, no eres así –

– ¡LO VOY A MATAR! – Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento la agarre de los brazos para calmarla –

Vi como Harry se acercaba con paso decido al Weasley con la varita en alto y una cara sumamente peligrosa, decidí no intervenir mientras agarraba a mi mejor amiga para que no cometa una locura.

– RON ¿QUE TE PASA? ¿COMO TE ATREVES A CRUCIAR A HERMIONE? –

– No era para ella, era para la asquerosa serpiente de Parkinson – Nos miró con odio – Pero no importa, así será más fácil llevármela y entregar a los traidores –

– No vas a entregar a nadie Ronald, no si yo lo evito –

– ¿Qué vas a hacer Harry? ¿Cruciar a uno de tus amigos? – Se burló sabiendo que Harry jamás lo atacaría –

– El no pero yo sí Weasley –

 **Danielle POV**

Cameron no paraba de molestarme con los chupetones que tenía en el cuello, ni en una guerra deja de ser tan idiota este chico. Intentábamos buscar a los demás por el castillo pero ya habíamos casi muerto tres veces y lo más probable es que sepan que Draco, Pansy y yo los hemos traicionado.

Volteando en una esquina, nos encontramos con la escena de Harry apuntando a Ron con su varita, Draco agarrando a Pansy y a Hermione en el suelo desmayada… ¿Qué carajos pasó aquí?. Escuchamos que Ron se burlaba de Harry hasta que Cameron habló.

– El no pero yo sí Weasley – Dijo con la varita en alto –

– Por fin llegó la última traidora, ahora sí comenzó la diversión –

– ¿Qué mierda está sucediendo aquí? – Preguntó Ginny con la mirada ida al ver a su hermano así –

– Weasley es un mortifago, uno sin talento pero mortifago – Le respondió Pansy que ya se había calmado y estaba al lado del cuerpo de Hermione –

– ¿Estás loco Weasley? Voldemort te va a matar a penas dejes de servirle – Le dije

– Cállate Malfoy, los va a matar a ustedes y a mí me dejará irme con Hermione – Rodé lo ojos al ver que era imposible razonar con el –

– Desmaius – Vimos como el hechizo de Ginny le dio directo a Ron dejándolo tirado en el suelo – ¿Qué? Es mi hermano pero es un idiota –

– Ya deben irse, en cualquier momento despierta o llega alguien –

– Draco tiene razón pero antes tienes que prometerme que no la dejarás morir –

– Lo haré, a ella y a Harry, pero tienen que prometerme que Cameron y Astoria seguirán con vida cuando regrese–

– Lo juro – Me dijeron alzando sus brazos y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era el juramento de Slytherin. Alce el brazo agarrando el brazo de Draco que sostenía el de Pansy, el cual termino por cerrar el círculo agarrando el mío.

– Lo juro – Dije y un lazo verde con plateado cubrió nuestros brazos ante la mirada atónita de los demás –

– Danielle ¿Es un inquebrantable? ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! – Me grito Cameron alterado –

– Tranquilo Black, no es un inquebrantable, es el Juramento de Slytherin, si este es roto Danielle lo sabrá, no moriremos como con el inquebrantable – Explico mi hermano a medias, sabía que no diría todo sobre el juramento–

– Ustedes son muy idiotas, ya lárguense – Nos dijo en broma Ginny mientras nos abrazaba a cada uno – Cuídense mucho – Abrace a Astoria y le di un beso, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien y me desaparecí con Harry y el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione –

 **Cameron POV**

Cuando los vi irse sentí un gran alivio, por lo menos estarían a salvo lejos del castillo, espero que no los encuentren los carroñeros. Todos nosotros debíamos ser fuertes para no dejar que tomen el castillo o esto sería un verdadero infierno. Cuando íbamos a buscar a Neville y Luna para ayudarlos con los mortifagos, escuchamos unos aplausos detrás de nosotros.

– Miren que tenemos acá, un hermoso grupo de traidores –

– Bellatrix… – Dije al ver a la mujer que se decía que era mi madre frente a mí –

– Hola querido hijo – Dijo con una sonrisa enferma – Parece que escogiste el lado equivocado, pensé que eras más inteligente aunque ahora que lo veo, eres un Gryffindor, no puedo pedir mucho de ti –

– No nos rendiremos sin luchar Bellatrix – Dijo mi novia levantando su varita pero en un segundo aparecieron unos 20 mortifagos rodeándonos completamente –

– ¿Segura asquerosa muchacha? – Le baje la mano a Ginny, teníamos que rendirnos o nos matarían – Que inteligente Cameron. ¡LLEVENSÉ A TODOS A LA SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN! – Cuando me dispuse a caminar junto a mi novia y a los demás, Bellatrix me jalo – Tú no, tú vienes conmigo –

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Ron tenía un motivo... estúpido pero motivo al fin y al cabo JAJAJA**

 **¿Que creen que dirá Hermione cuando se enteré que sucedio en su desmayo? ¿Que otras cosas ocultará el Juramento de Slytherin?**

 **Bellatrix apareció y quiere hablar con Cameron ¿Apuestas?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ;)**

 **Para los que leen mi otro fic, los leo el domingo y los que no lo leen... deberían ir a hacerlo JAJA**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **NOX**


End file.
